Mátame o Sáname
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple después de pasar por numerosos traumas en su vida. Intentará volver a su vida normal con la ayuda de una residente de primer año en psiquiatría llamada Rukia Kuchiki. Las siete personas que viven dentro de el lucharan para no perder ante el. Recuerdos dolorosos volverán al presente para solo poner las cosas mas difíciles a ambos.
1. 1 Inicio

_Advertencia este Fic esta basado en el Dorama ''Kill Me Heal Me'' yo solo lo paso al Ichiruki._

* * *

 **Capitulo 00**

 **Inicio**

Unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban por una enorme ventana la cual estaba cerrada y con las cortinas entre abiertas. En la enorme habitación habían finos muebles tallados a mano y en el medio una enorme cama con sabanas color azul las cuales se encontraban desparramadas y arrugadas. En el suelo se podía ver ropa desparramada varias prendas de hombre y mujer tiradas por la habitación. Un hombre de cabellera anaranjada se encontraba durmiendo relajado su respiración era tranquila y acompasada.

Luego de varios minutos lentamente y sin apuro comenzó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose de apoco a la luz que había en el lugar. Ichigo se sentó en la cama mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca aun algo adormilado para luego abrirlos enorme al darse cuenta de que no era el único en su cama.

Una bella mujer de piel blanca y larga cabellera dormía tranquila tapada por las sabanas, Ichigo se destapo de la cintura para abajo con temor para darse cuenta que se encontraba completamente desnudo y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido. Sin hacer mucho ruido busco en los cajones unos bóxer junto con unos pantalones y con rapidez se los coloco para luego salir de la habitación pensando en que excusa inventaría esta vez.

El no era la clase de hombre que jugaba con las mujeres, el las respetaba pero debido a su problema siempre terminaba en situaciones embarazosas o difíciles de explicar.

Al llegar a la sala vio a lo lejos de espaldas a un hombre que que hacia mucho tiempo no veía en el lugar.

-¿Como es que estas aquí sin avisarme? -Pregunto mientras veía con asombro al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas viendo su librería, olvidando por un momento el problema en el que se había metido.-

El hombre se dio media vuelta mientras sostenía entre sus manos un libro de Shakespeare.

-Veo que aun tienes el regalo que te hice para navidad ¿lo has terminado? -Pregunto con una sonrisa impaciente en sus labios.-

Ichigo se rasco la nuca mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No creo que hayas venido para informarte de mi lectura ¿verdad?

-Queria verte, viene para llevar acabo las ordenes de la presidenta.

-¿Que quieres la abuela? -Pregunto Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el su sofá de tapizado color piel.-

-Quiere que vuelvas a Karakura y que termines las cosas aquí.

Ichigo se tenso, tan solo oír aquel pedido por parte de su abuela lo hacia ponerse nervioso no por que fuera hace mucho tiempo o años que no la veía si no por el gran problema que tenia.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo.-Dijo en un murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada estrechando sus manos.-Mi tratamiento no ha terminado aun...necesito mas tiempo.

-¿Puede ocultarse?

-Si le digo a la abuela y a madre la verdad crees que ¿lo entenderían? -Pregunto viendo como su secretario se quedaba mudo sin saber que decir.-Seria imposible...ellas no están preparadas para saber algo como esto...no en el monstruoso estado en el que estoy ahora.

Ukitake se acerco hacia el dándole un apretón en el hombro intentando de alguna manera reconfortarlo, sabiendo por el duro momento en el que estaba pasando. De su saco saco un sobre el cual lo dejo encima de la mesita de cristal la cual estaba enfrente del Kurosaki quien le miro sabiendo perfectamente lo que contenía.

-Solo lo dejare aquí por si cambias de opinión.-Dijo Ukitake mientras se ajustaba los lentes.-Tu vuelo sale dentro de dos horas.

-No lo are.-Dijo firme sin verle a los ojos.-

-Lo se.

Dicho esto su secretario se marcho de allí.

Ichigo se agacho poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, sin poder evitarlo sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a doler de una manera espantosa, no era como cualquier dolor de cabeza era uno sumamente fuerte como si te golpearan contra la pared. Desesperado intento levantarse del sofá caminando mareado hacia un enorme estante donde se encontraba su medicación estaba a unos centímetros de que sus dedos alcanzaran el pequeño frasco que se encontraba oculto entre unos libros por encima de su cabeza, cuando de la nada sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo no dio mas y termino inconsciente en el suelo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos viendo unas nubes blancas y el cielo azul, parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de donde se encontraba para luego abrir los ojos por completo sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Miro hacia todos lados viendo varias personas sentadas en sus cómodos asientos, varias azafatas caminando de un lado al otro atendiendo a sus pedidos, no había duda alguna se encontraba en un avión pero ¿como? se pregunto sin poder recordar lo que había sucedido hacia varias horas atrás.

Sin saber hacia donde se dirigía el avión Ichigo frunció el ceño dándose por vencido ya que no le quedaría mas remedio que preguntar al pasajero mas cercano, para su suerte a unos pocos centímetros un joven de cabellera castaña quien se encontraba estirando sus brazos ya que luego de varias horas de vuelo era normal que se sintiera incomodo.

-Disculpe.-Le llamo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, el joven le miro mientras bostezaba parpadeando varias veces.-¿Hacia donde va este avión?

En ese momento de los alta voces la voz del piloto hablo.

 _''Pasajeros, este avión aterrizara en breve en el aeropuerto de Karakura.''_

-Ahí es donde vamos.-Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa de costado.-

En eso saco su móvil en busca de respuestas pero cuando estaba por encenderlo la azafata se acerco a el.

-Por favor, no use su teléfono ya estamos apunto de aterrizar.-Ichigo asintió con la cabeza sin poder evitar como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.-

-Dijeron que no puede? -Pregunto el hombre cuando la azafata se fue.-Entonces, puede usar el mio ¿No es esto primera clase? -Ichigo se removió en su asiento acercándose.-Oh...cierto tampoco puedes usar el mio, soy tan estúpido.-Dijo dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.-

Ichigo resoplo sabiendo que no había demasiado que hacer, después de todo ya había llegado hacia donde se había prometido no regresar. En un intento por tranquilizar sus nervios se puso a mirar por la ventanilla viendo como de apoco el avión comenzaba a bajar y las casas, edificios cada vez se veían mas grande, tan absorto en su pensamientos que no daba cuenta de como cierto castaño lo observaba.

Luego de varios minutos el avión por fin había aterrizado, Ichigo se apuro en ser el primero en bajar sin prestar atención en como varios de los pasajeros le insultaban por haberse chocado con ellos.

Nervioso saco su móvil de su bolsillo mientras caminaba por el enorme aeropuerto pasando por las escaleras mecánicas, dándose cuenta de que tenia una grabación la cual tenia cierto nombre que conocía a la perfección, su peor pesadilla había vuelto sin avisar.

-Shirosaki...

''¿Como te sientes de regreso a tu país luego de once años amigo? -Ichigo escuchaba horrorizado como su otra personalidad le sonreía luciendo unos lentes oscuros.-Si que a pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? -Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras alaba una ceja con descaro.- Mira,mira no me mires con esos ojos.-Ichigo miraba el vídeo sin poder creer su descuido, iba caminando viendo el vídeo por el aeropuerto pensando ¿En que problema lo había metido ''se había metido'' esta vez?.-Un hombre debe tener ambición, debe de tener poder ¿Acaso no quieres ser dueño del grupo ? ya he enviado todas tus cosas aquí, cuando llegues,cuida bien de mis cosas.-Le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo.- Tu estilo, es el peor.-Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de costado antes de terminar la grabación.-Te veré pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en un estacionamiento una morena estacionaba su auto con mala gana mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba el volante con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, logrando que la morena pusiera los ojos en blanco y frunciera el ceño mas de lo que ya estaba mientras con seguridad terminaba de estacionar.

Dejo que sonara cinco veces mas antes de atender.

-¡NO SOY EL ESCRITOR SHINIGAMI! -Grito a todo pulmón sintiendo como su garganta ya dolía.-¡Ya se lo dije! voy a atrapar a ese como se llame...¡Así que por favor, no me llame por favor! -Dicho esto colgó para luego pasar las manos por su cabello frustrada.-¡Eres hombre muerto hoy!-Exclamo mientras salia del auto cerrando de un portazo para luego irse corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Ichigo caminaba por el aeropuerto hablando por su móvil con la aereolinea , necesitaba un pasaje de regreso sin importar cuanto le costara, necesitaba regresar antes de que su problema saliera a flote.

-Si quiero un boleto para Estados Unidos.-Decía nervioso mientras caminaba prestando atención hacia donde iba.-No importa si es turista o primera clase, consígame el mas rápido.-Dicho esto colgó viendo a lo lejos como cuatro hombres se le acercaban inclinándose.-

-La presidenta envío un coche para usted,lo escoltaremos.

Ichigo asintió rendido mientras pasaba por el medio de los hombres los cuales se le reverenciaban para luego detenerse viendo a una mujer quien venia corriendo hacia el gritando.

-¡OYE! ¡TU! -Grito la mujer acercándose con el cabello desparramado y la ropa toda arrugada, luciendo un enorme camperon violeta con capucha afelpada.-¡TE MATARE!

-Perdone pero ¿quien es usted? -Pregunto Ichigo viéndola recordando las anteriores mujeres que fueron juego de sus otras personalidades bajando la mirada sin saber que había hecho esta vez.-

La mujer le señalo con el dedo seria parándose a pocos metros de donde se encontraba el.

-Sal mientras estoy tranquila.-Le advirtió tratando de mantener la compostura, sin importarle como la gente que pasaba a su alrededor la miraba.-

-Ya estoy aquí, así que.-Dijo Ichigo sin moverse siendo cauteloso.-¿Dígame?

La pequeña morena le ignoro y lo empujo sacando al hombre que se escondía detrás de el de la oreja.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Estas muerto!-Gritaba sin dejar su oreja, el chico se soltó y se escondió detrás de Ichigo quien miraba toda la situación confundido.-¡Oye mi teléfono se desbordo por tantos mensajes y llamadas de los periodistas...y no podía estar en el hospital! ¿Crees que estaba encantada de buscarte? -Dijo a los gritos mientras empujaba a Ichigo y volvía a agarrar al joven de la oreja.-¡PAGA POR ESTO!

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! -Gritaba viendo a Ichigo siendo arrastrado por la joven.-¡Please!

-Dis...discúlpeme ¡Por favor cálmese! -Decía Ichigo poniéndose en medio de ellos dos, intentando arreglar la situación civilizadamente.-No se lo que paso, pero creo que seria mejor hablar sobre...

-¡Si no lo sabe quietese!-Grito la morena viéndole con fuego en sus ojos, provocándole un escalofrío al pelinaranja.-

-Ah, si. -Dijo apartándose.-

-Espera ¿por que te vas solo porque te lo dijo? -Pregunto el castaño viéndole con sufrimiento y fingido llanto.-¡Mi vida esta en juego!

Rukia le dio una patada en la rodilla haciendo que el muchacho se callara y gritara de dolor.

-¡AHH! -Grito apretando los dientes sabiendo que se lo merecía, quizás después de todo no había sido buena idea utilizar el numero de su hermana para no ser molestado por los periodistas.-Hermanita la violencia no es buena...Q..que ¿dirían tus pacientes si te vieran?-Pregunto intentando esquivar sus golpes.-

-¿Hasta cuando vas a utilizar mi nombre para vivir? -Grito ella a todo pulmón.-Me canse,vamos a revelar tu identidad aquí.

Dicho esto le soltó con brusquedad y mirando a toda la gente comenzó a gritar.

-¡Todos! ¡VENGAN! ¡El es el escritor anónimo shinig...

El castaño corrió hacia ella y antes de que pudiera terminar cubrió su boca con su mano.

-¡Por dios! ¿Que debería hacer? -Gritaba con fingida tristeza,sin dejar de tapar su boca.- ¡Que puedo hacer! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, mi hermana tiene un problema aquí...-Decía apuntando a su cabeza Ichigo miraba asombrado, sintiendo algo de compasión por alguien que se encontraba en su misma situación.-Ella esta muy enferma... ¡aquí! ¡Hermanita tu hermano te llevara al hospital! Vamos -Decía mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida.-

-Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto uno de los hombres acercándose a el.-

-Si.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashido iba al volante cantando con entusiasmo, mientras que su hermana le veía con un profundo odio en sus ojos por tomar su numero de móvil como si fuera un juego. Su móvil era muy importante para ella ya que recibía constantemente llamadas importantes del hospital.

- _Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ -Cantaba con entusiasmo mientras con una mano utiliaba su botella de agua como micrófono y con la otra sostenía el volante.-Rukia vamos te sabes la letra...-Dijo pasándole la botella de agua la cual agarro con una amplia sonrisa y le golpeo en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.-¡Hermana!

-¡Te matare! -Gritaba dándole golpes en la cabeza.-¡Muere!

-¡Oye! -Se quejaba el quitándole la botella.-Si sigues así moriremos los dos.

Rukia se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-¡Tienes múltiples personalidades! -Le grito cerca de su oreja.-

-Oye...oh creo que ¡Quede sordo! -Grito mientras se metía un dedo en la oreja.-Uno, dos tres...probando.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vas a ser escritor de misterio y seguir usando a tu familia de repuesto? -Pregunto viéndole fijamente.-

-El misticismo es una identidad, gracias a el me dieron el reconocimiento y me hice rico...incluso puedo viajar en primera clase.-Se jacto orgulloso, recibiendo nuevamente un golpe en el brazo.-Oye! todas las mujeres dicen que soy genial así que estate contenta mocosa.

-¡Entonces deberías de tener un buen seudónimo! ¿Que es eso de Shinigami?-Pregunto mientras le señalaba con el dedo.-¿Acaso quieres atraer la mala suerte a nuestra familia? Podías haber elegido uno mucho mejor esto es...¡Vergonzoso!

-Haber dime ¿cual?

-Mmm ¿Chappy? es lindo.

-Oye! Esta niña, ese nombre es espantoso ¿de donde lo sacaste? -Pregunto viéndole con una mueca de disgusto.-Shinigami es mil veces mejor es mas es misterioso.

-Tsk...misterioso mi trasero.-Murmuro resoplando.-

-Además gano mucho mas que tu niña.

-¡Que bien! ¡Entonces vete a una mansión pero vete! -Gritaba dándole golpes en el hombro.-

-Oye ¡Estoy conduciendo, niña!

-Dije que te fueras.-Seguía pegándole con la botella.-

-Aigoo esta bien.-Dijo estacionando el auto enfrente del hospital.-Ya llegamos, trata de no dejar mas mal de lo que están a tus pacientes.-Rukia le lanzo una mirada enojada mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.-Y cuídate.

-Solo cuida de ti mismo.

Dicho esto salio dando un portazo aun enfadada.

Apoco metros en la entrada del hospital una ambulancia se detenía bajando a un hombre en una camilla, bien amarrado para su seguridad ya que se removía para todos lados delirando.

Rukia al verlo corrió hacia ellos viendo con una sonrisa al paciente.

-Dije que me suelten -Gritaba el hombre removiéndose con fuerza sobre la camilla.-

-¡Nos encontramos de nuevo! -Exclamo Rukia tomando su mano con una sonrisa.-

-¿Eres tu de nuevo? -Pregunto el hombre viéndole horrorizado.-¿Por que tu? ¡No, tu!

-Me conoce ¿verdad? vamos métanlo adentro con cuidado.-Pidió la morena a los camilleros, mientras los seguía adentrándose al hospital.-El es alcohólico, así que tratara de usar la fuerza, tendrán que sedarlo antes.

-¿Lavado de estomago otra vez? -Pregunto el hombre intentando levantarse, sacudiéndose en la camilla.-¡Déjenme ir!

Rukia se detuvo un momento yendo al cambiador dejando su campera en el lugar, dejando ver que debajo de ese camperon había una bata blanca con su nombre en el bolsillo derecho a su corazón.

Ya preparada se dirigió a la sala notando que algo extraño sucedía ya que varias personas se encontraban arrinconadas a un costado de la habitación viendo asustados a alguien, la morena entro viendo asombrada como su paciente el que había entrado recién ya estaba armando de las suyas.

-¡DEJENME IR!-Gritaba el hombre amenazando a todos los presentes con el soporte de suero metálico en sus manos como si fuera una espada.-

-Doctora no se acerque.-Le sugirió una enfermera viéndole asustada.-

-Si, si yo se lo que hago.-Dijo Rukia acercándose lentamente hacia el hombre pero el mismo le apunto con el objeto metálico, haciendo que retrocediera.-Oh...eso estuvo cerca.

-¡ALEJESE! -Grito sin dejar de apuntar.-¡Le are daño!

-Claro que no lo ara, tranquilícese.-Pidió mientras todos le veían asombrados por lo valiente que era..-Oh no puede ser ¿esa que esta detrás de usted es su esposa? -Pregunto con fingido asombro haciendo que el hombre se volteara asustado.-

-¡Cielo!

Rukia aprovecho su descuido y rápidamente lo empujo haciendo que soltara el objeto metálico y cayera encima de una de las camillas para posicionarse sobre el con fuerza.

-¡Rápido! -Grito haciendo que las enfermeros/as se acercaran hacia ella ayudándola.-Necesito Ativan y Haldol ¡Deprisa!

Los enfermeros le armaron la jeringa y se la acercaron, Rukia con rapidez la agarro inyectándolo en el paciente.

-¡Bien, sujétenlo!-Exclamo mientras los enfermero/as lo ponían de pie.-Y pónganlo en aislamiento después una hora.

-Si.-Dijeron todos a la vez mientras lo sacaban de allí.-

-Rukia ¿como lo hiciste? -Pregunto uno de sus compañeros asombrado.-¡Fue genial!

La morena sonrío de costado cruzándose de brazos.

-El le tiene pavor a su esposa, así que cuando se distrajo aproveche.

-Muy bien hecho doctora.-Dijo una de las enfermeras con una sonrisa admirándola.-

-¡Oiga señor luego le traeré algo rico de comer! -Grito Rukia viendo como se lo llevaban de allí.-

-¡Si!

Ashido quien se mantenía oculto detrás de la puerta, veía orgulloso todo lo que su hermana había hecho aunque no podía ocultar que en un momento se había sentido preocupado pero sabia perfectamente que podía cuidar de si misma.

-Eres genial, hermanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo miraba por la ventanilla del auto como los arboles pasaban rápidamente uno a uno, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde iba y lo que sucedería cuando llegara. Después de todo se había ido lejos de allí para evitar todo el dolor y lo que provocara que su enfermedad empeorara pero al parecer las cosas tan solo se ponían mas complicadas. Algunas veces había pensado en contarles la verdad pero ¿Como lo tomarían? ¿Lo verían como un monstruo?

Su madre sin dudas se culparía por todo y eso era algo que no quería, bastante cosas habían sucedido como para hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Por su parte su abuela quien jamas a demostrado afecto hacia el ¿Que haría? eso era algo que lo inquietaba y no quería saberlo ya que sin dudas lo internaría lejos donde nadie pudiera verlo.

-Joven ya llegamos.-Le comento el chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

-Si.

Ichigo se bajo del auto subiendo los escalones lentamente como si fuera un condenado a muerte, al levantar la vista vio a el cartel que tenia el apellido de su familia en el para luego seguir su camino caminando por una larga alfombra roja donde se encontraban todos los empleados de la mansión en fila haciendo reverencia mientras pasaba por ellos.

-¡Bienvenido!

-Llego.-Dijo su secretario acercándose a el.-Venga lo están esperando.

-Si.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unohana mantenía su vista fija en el periódico cómodamente en su sillón de dos millones de dolares, todo lo que había en esa enorme mansión valía mas de lo cualquiera pudiera imaginar, después de todo la empresa era la mas grande en toda Karakura.

Masaki le veía fijamente tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su suegra, ya que durante todo el día no le había lanzado ningún comentario afilado hacia su persona y eso era algo extraño.

-¡Madre!-Llamo pero la señora la ignoraba pasando de pagina.-¡Madre!-Le llamo levantando algo la voz, tratando de llamar su atención.-¿Donde lo llevaste esta vez? ¿Donde lo ocultaste? -Pregunto sintiéndose impotente por no saber nada de su propio hijo.-ya han pasado veintiún años desde que lo apartaste de mi.

Unohana tan solo la siguió ignorando, tomando algo de te.

-¿Crees que su cuerpo mejorara si lo apartas de esta manera? Cuando creo encontrarlo, lo vuelves a mudar...-Dijo con tono triste, ya que no sabia nada de el desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.-¿Porque haces que desperdicie mis esfuerzos?

-¿Donde aprendiste hablar de esa manera? -Pregunto sin verle.-¿No puedes hablar menos vulgar?

-Si, soy vulgar y mezquina dilo, incluso si los demás no lo dicen yo merezco saberlo.-Le respondió con el mismo veneno que le lanzo.-¡Crees que no se como las personas hablan a mis espaldas!

-¿Que tienes para estar orgullosa? -Le pregunto viéndole fríamente a los ojos.-¿Tienes un sucesor o un niño? ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes estar seguro de ello?

-Yo...yo ¿por que no tengo un hijo? Nuestro Ichigo hijo de Isshin su nieto.-Hizo énfasis en lo ultimo cruzándose de brazos.-¡Vino de mi! ¡Yo soy su madre!

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que el no es tu hijo?-Grito tirando el periódico al suelo.- ¿Estas lamentando tu decisión, luego de romper tu relación con el? -Pregunto levantándose viendo asombrada a un recién llegado Ichigo, para luego volver a su fría mirada.-

Ichigo miro a su abuela haciendo una reverencia pero la mujer tan solo paso de largo sin prestarle atención.

-¡Ichigo ! ¡Hijo! ¿Cuando llegaste? ¡Mira tu rostro demacrado! -Exclamo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.-¿Has comido bien durante este tiempo? -Ichigo solo asentía con la cabeza viendo como su abuela se marchaba sin verle.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la cena.

La mesa estaba rodeada por diferentes platillos, Unohana se encontraba sentada en la cabecera mientras que Masaki y su hijo juntos a un lado de la misma. Masaki miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo quien hacia mucho tiempo no podía ver, mientras que por su parte Ichigo trataba de hacer pasar el alimento que se llevaba a la boca ya que no se sentía con mucho apetito en ese momento, mas cuando su abuela le miraba tan fijamente sin simpatía alguna.

-Come mas hijo.-Decía Masaki con una enorme sonrisa, colocándole mas comida en el plato.-No sabia que ibas a llegar, come bien.

-Por favor, come estoy bien.

-Hiciste una apuesta en gran escala.-Dijo Unohana llamando su atención, haciendo que la sopa se cayera de su cuchara.-Como requisito para volver dijiste que quieres ser el presidente de ..-Ichigo le miro asombrada luego a su madre recordando el mensaje que Ogichi le había dejado.-No es correcto apostar con tu ambición, es demasiado pronto, en lugar de ello he decidido nombrarte vice-presidente de espectáculos...así que empieza desde ahí.

-Presidenta...tengo algo que decirle.-Dijo Ichigo intentando explicarle su situación.-

-Si se trata de espectáculos ID...

-¿Kaien es el presidente no? -Pregunto su madre.-¿Va atrabajar debajo de el? el primer sucesor de ?-Comento Masaki no muy a gusto con el puesto insignificante que le había dado a su hijo.-

Unohana tan solo la ignoro y prosiguió.

-Voy a fingir que no exigiste el 5% de las acciones de la compañía, seras llamado la próxima semana, así que estate preparado.

-Pero presidenta...tengo algo que decir.-Volvió a decir ganándose la mirada gélida de la misma.-

-Y este es el fin de la conversación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo junto con su secretario entro a su departamento el cual se lo había otorgado su abuela. Era un departamento enorme de dos pisos con paredes grises dándolo un toque frío al ambiente y con todo lo necesario para poder vivir, habían varias pinturas colgadas por las paredes, después de todo su abuela era una admiradora de las bellas artes, los muebles ya estaban instalados en el lugar, había un enorme sofa en la sala junto con una mesa y una alfombra en el suelo en la pared un enorme plasma.

-He conseguido todo lo básico que necesitaras primero.-Dijo el secretario.-Si me dices lo que necesitas para instalarte...Lo preparare.

-¿Arreglaste lo que sucedió en Estados Unidos? -Pregunto algo avergonzado por lo que Shirosaki había hecho.-

-Si, le invente algo sumamente convincente a la joven.

Ichigo se desplomo sobre el sofá desanimado.

-Dime ¿que piensas hacer a hora?

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer ahora? -Pregunto sabiendo lo desafortunado que era.-Ya esta todo dicho por parte de la presidenta y su palabra vale mas que la mía.

-Te ayudare sin importar lo que elija.

-Shirosaki se tomo muchas molestias para volver.

-Si, hizo un trato con el secretario de la presidente por medio de una vídeo llamada.-Le comento viendo como Ichigo le miraba frunciendo el ceño.- No tuve mas remedio que mentirles, ya que no lo saben.

-¿Puedo ocultarlo? -Pregunto con una mueca de costado agotado.-

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ocultarlo y yo encontrare una manera.

-Me he tratado once años y nada a cambiado ¿Hay siquiera una manera de ocultarlo?

-Hasta que la encuentren la buscare.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver quien era resoplo.

-Si ''Primo''.

-Escuche que estabas de vuelta en Karakura, ¿Como es que no me llamaste? -Pregunto Ofendido Kaien mientras sonreía.-

Lo siento,tan pronto como volví , tuve que reunirme con la presidenta...a hora estoy recuperando el aliento.

-No tienes planes para esta noche ¿no?

-¿Porque?

-¿Que quieres decir con que por que? Debemos tomar una copa, te enviare la dirección.

-Bien te veré mas tarde.

Dicho esto Kaien colgó para luego irse a sentar al lado de su padre a quien no le gustaba mucho la llegada de Ichigo a Karakura.

-Su voz sigue siendo la misma, seguramente odia haber vuelto.

-Ponte en guardia.-Le dijo su padre viéndole fijamente.-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Incluso si naciste fuera del matrimonio aun puedes ser sucesor del grupo ¿Entiendes?-Kaien asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo.- Vigílalo después de todo estará trabajando para ti.-Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa de costado.-No lo subestimes y encuentra su debilidad, habrá un momento en que esa debilidad servirá para nosotros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo miro a su secretario dejando su móvil en la mesa.

-Creo que no me quedara de otra.

-¿Debo elegirle algo para esta noche?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No gracias, veré que me pondré pero te tengo un trabajo.-Ukitake se acerco prestándole atención.-Búscame al doctor Kisuke Urahara el es el mejor en mi problema

-Si señor.

* * *

 ***Ativan: es para la ansiedad y la** **tensión**

 ***** El **trastorno de identidad disociativo** es undiagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IVcomo la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están **asociadas** también **con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal**.

¿Que tal me quedo? Espero les haya gustado!

Algunas cosas del Fic están cambiadas por supuesto.

Los veré en el próximo espero sus mensajes si quieren que lo siga.


	2. 2 Recuerda

Capitulo **01**

 **Recuerda.**

Un hombre de larga pero desparramada cabellera rubia caminaba seguido por los internos del área de Psiquiatría, todos muy respetuosamente lo seguían desde atrás mientras que el hombre miraba todo el lugar con desdén mientras preguntaba sobre los pacientes de cada uno de ellos, después de todo estaba allí para instruirlos como los profesionales que eran. El hombre miro a la joven de ojos violetas que lo seguía a su lado escuchando con atención sus indicaciones para luego preguntar sobre su informe ya que era su turno.

—Doctora Kuchiki, deme el informe de su paciente.

—Si, señor.—Dijo seria mientras caminaba a su lado hacia la dirección de la paciente.— Riruka Dokugamine mujer de 20 años, sufre de trastorno bipolar y delirio de grandeza., fue admitida en nuestro hospital hace cinco semanas.

—¿Su delirio no es esquizofrenia, sino trastorno bipolar?—Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativo.— ¿Diagnostico?

—Después de la prescripción de litio, los resultados del seguimiento...mostraron mejoras en su insomnio e hiperactividad.

—Bueno., entonces vamos a echar un vistazo.

Dicho esto entraron a la habitación la cual compartía con otros pacientes quienes eran atendidos por enfermeras, no eran para nada peligrosos ya que los conflictivos se encontraban en otra área del hospital.

Rukia se acerco hacia su cama la cual se encontraba cubierta por un al colchado que no dejaba ver con claridad.

—Srta Dokugamine.—La llamo con tono suave colocando su mano sobre la tela.—Sta Dokugamine? —Volvió a llamarla sin obtener respuesta.—¿Srta Dokugamine?—La llamo nuevamente esta vez apretando sobre la tela, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior.—Sta Dokug...—Dijo algo nerviosa mientras corria la sabana y ver que solo había una almohada.—No puede ser...

—¿Que es esto? ¿Que paso? —Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.—

Rukia tomo una pequeña nota que había dejado la joven entre las sabanas.

—Date prisa y léelo.—Le dijo su compañero pelirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño.—

—Esta bien.—Dijo algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado, sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre ella.—Este lugar no me conviene, me voy a un paraíso donde sólo conversaré...a través de vibrante música, brillantes luces baile por favor, no me busquen.

—¿Se escapo?—Pregunto el joven moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación.—

Rukia movió la cabeza, sin poderlo decir con sus propias palabras viendo como Urahara se marchaba del lugar.

—Oiga, Doctora Kuchiki. ¿Cómo estás cuidando de tus pacientes? —Le pregunto el joven una vez que el doctor se marcho.—Ve a buscarla ahora mismo. ¡Inmediatamente!

Rukia le dio una ultima mirada al papel donde figuraba una palabra '' **{Club paraíso}** ''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el club

Era de noche y varias personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura, Ichigo las miraba atentamente mientras que su secretario manejaba atento al transito. La gente caminaba tranquilamente, algunos paseando con sus hijos y otros luciendo sus mejores ropas para irse de fiesta, después de todo era un fin de semana.

Ichigo suspiro sabiendo que quizás nunca tendría lo que esas personas tienen, la felicidad de estar con quienes aman y no tener que ocultar lo que en ese momento le causaba dolor. Desde que había descubierto que padecía de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado para peor, siempre terminaba en lugares que no recordaba o heria a personas que no conocía, no solo a ellos el mismo también.

El auto se detuvo enfrente de un gran Club donde unas luces de colores remarcaban su nombre '' Paraíso ''.

—Voy a estar en la zona.—Le comento Ukitake mientras detenía el auto y lo miraba por el espejo.— Si pasa algo, por favor llámame de inmediato.—Ichigo le miro asintiendo con la cabeza.—Ah, no puedes beber alcohol.

—Lo se, ese seria un gran problema.—Respondió sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurriría si lo hacia.—Dime ¿has contactado al doctor?

—No, he podido aun pero lo are inmediatamente.

Ichigo asintió mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, dudando por unos segundos en salir.

—Todo ira bien Ichigo.—Le dijo Ukitake sabiendo lo nervioso que se encontraba.—

—Se nota ¿mucho? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.—

—Lo estaré apoyando desde lejos, suerte.

Ichigo hizo un ademán con la mano para luego bajarse del auto sintiendo como el viento chocaba contra su rostro, lentamente se dirigió hacia el Club donde desde afuera se podía escuchar su potente música electrónica.

Un hombre al verlo se le acerco de inmediato reconociéndolo.

—Por favor sígame, lo están esperando.

Ya adentro Ichigo veía como el lugar se encontraba repleto de jóvenes bailando y como la música resonaba tan fuerte en su cabeza, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado en estar en ese tipo de lugares, ya que los encontraba problemáticos en la situación en la que se encontraba. El hombre se detuvo en frente de una puerta la cual decía ''Zona Vip''.

—Entre.

Con fuerza tomo el pomo y la abrió para luego escuchar aplausos y gritos de bienvenida.

Todo el mundo estaba reunido allí sonriendo con copas en sus manos, no podía reconocer a nadie ya que era la primera vez que los veía. Intentando ver alguna cara familiar diviso a lo lejos a Kaien el cual se encontraba muy cómodo en su asiento, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hacia el para averiguar de que trataba todo eso.

—Te tardaste, creí que no vendrías.—Le reprocho con una sonrisa en el rostro.—

—¿Que es todo esto? —Pregunto algo confundido ya que no se esperaba aquel recibimiento, Kaien siempre había sido demasiado ostentoso pero el en cambio era mas tranquilo y reservado.—

Kaien levanto una ceja sonriendo de lado.

—Es lo que ves, tu fiesta de Bienvenida.—Dicho esto miro a las personas las cuales comenzaron a aplaudir al recién llegado.—Pero ¿que es lo que llevas puesto?—Le susurro por lo bajo viendo con desaprobación la ropa que llevaba.—Veo que tu look de ''chico bueno'' es el mismo .—Mientras le estrechaba su mano sin levantarse de su asiento.—Sigues siendo el mismo.—Dijo con un tono el cual no supo ver si se lo decía como alago o algo mas.—

Kaien se levanto de su asiento colocando una mano en su hombro.

—¡Muy bien! Este caballero es el Vicepresidente de va a trabajar con nosotros en Espectáculos desde la próxima semana.

Dicho esto lo soltó comenzando a aplaudir junto con las demás personas.

—Ellos son?.—Pregunto Ichigo curioso por todas las personas que habían en el lugar.—

—Son los empleados del equipo artístico que trabajan en la producción del cine.

—¡Hola! —Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.—¡Encantado de conocerlo!

—Encantado de conocerlos.—Respondió mientras reverenciaba.—

—Muy bien, ahora nos tienen a los dos, así que por favor disfruten.—Dijo Kaien hablando con grandeza, por su parte Ichigo tan solo miraba a un lado algo nervioso por la situación.—Pero tienen que devolverlo con grandes resultados en el trabajo.

—¡Gracias!.—Dijeron todos marchándose a la fiesta.—

—Siéntate, toma una copa.—Le pidió el moreno mientras se sentaba en el largo sofá blanco que había en el lugar.—

—¡Oye! ¿No deberías haberme dicho que sería un lugar así'?—Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.—

Kaien le escuchaba atento mientras servía algo de whisky en unos pequeños vasos de cristal.

—Si te lo decía, ¿entonces qué?—Pregunto dejando de preparar los tragos para verle.— Te habrías puesto en el papel de un profesional, eso es molesto, tienes que aprender lo básico ¿Acaso planeas estar toda la noche saludando como un chico bueno?—Pregunto volviendo a lo suyo, el pelinaranja frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo ofendido, no tenia la culpa de que le importara hacer las cosas como debían, el trabajo duro y los buenos modales siempre habían sido algo muy importante, mas cuando eres de la familia Kurosaki.—

—Si alguien te escucha, creerán que hablas enserio.

—Estoy hablando en serio.—Ichigo le miro estupefacto.—¿Crees que no lo sé? No puedes vivir como quieres bajo la mirada de la Presidenta, relájate al menos por hoy...toma, bebe esto.—Dijo mientras colocaba un vaso con licor a su lado.—

Ichigo bajo la mirada al vaso para luego correrlo con otro vacío tomando una botella de agua y echar su contenido en el mismo. El moreno le miro incrédulo como se bebía el vaso con agua , despreciando su trago.

—Siempre tan buen chico...—Dijo con tono burlón bebiendo de su trago, mientras que Ichigo lo miraba.—

—Por cierto...¿No seria correcto al menos, hacerme saber qué tipo de lugar será?

—Sí, al menos debemos hacer eso.—Dijo Kaien sin mucho interés en la conversación que para Ichigo pareciera ser de gran importancia debido a su problema.—Hubo algunos cambios en nuestra compañía. El líder del equipo de arte, que habíamos intentado contratar...y nuestro Vicepresidente que apareció sin una advertencia.—Dijo mirándolo con reproche debido a su reciente aparición.—Es una fiesta para ti por volver y el jefe del equipo de arte por empezar a trabajar.

—¿Jefe del equipo de arte?—Pregunto curioso ya que no le habían comentado.—

—Sí, está en el baño ahora. Es una belleza.—Sonrío de costado haciendo una mueca picara, viendo como alguien abría la puerta entrando a la habitación.— Está aquí

Ichigo volteo la mirada asombrado mientras se levantaba de su asiento viendo a la hermosa mujer la cual le veía con una sonrisa y se acercaba lentamente hacia a el, lucia un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba asta la rodilla y dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, después de mucho tiempo sin verla no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

—A pasado mucho tiempo...Ichigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Ya era tarde en el hospital psiquiátrico, varios de los pacientes ya se encontraban durmiendo gracias a los sedantes y eran pocos los que llegaban, los pasillos no se encontraban muy concurridos por el momento, tan solo una pequeña morena corría desesperada por ellos mientras sostenía su móvil en su oreja hablando con su hermano quien gracias a sus contactos con la policía _''ya que de vez en cuando les pedía ayuda para sus libros''_ intentaba localizar a Riruka la paciente fugitiva.

—Oye, ¿estás seguro?—Preguntaba dudosa.—

—Claro que si hermanita.

—Si estas jugando conmigo ¡Te matare! —Le advirtió sabiendo lo perverso que era su hermano algunas veces.—

—¡Te dije que no estaba equivocado! —Exclamo en la otra linea, viendo el rastreador en la pantalla junto con el de seguridad.—¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¿Acaso no puedes confiar en tu hermano?—Pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna.—Gracias por tanta confianza.

—La confianza se gana no se regala.—Dijo indignada por lo que le había echo hace unas horas atrás.—Vamos dime donde esta.

—Ella está aquí, está aquí...la Srta Dokugamine... ¡Oye!—Exclamo asombrado viendo como una luz roja titilaba en la pantalla.-

Rukia al oírlo corrió hacia la habitación y entro dando un portazo viendo hacia todos lados para luego tomar su móvil y marcar el numero de la joven. Luego de varios segundos escucho una melodía sonar, así que con rapidez se dispuso a rebuscar por todo el lugar, dándose cuenta del que sonido provenía de debajo de la cama.

La morena dio vuelta la cama encontrando su móvil pegado debajo y una nota que decía {Tratando de localizarme? cuando encuentres esto estaré muy muy lejos...disfrutando de agradable musica y de luces brillantes. Por favor, déjeme ir al Paraíso} Rukia frunció el ceño frustrada para luego sentir como el móvil vibraba en su mano ya que le había llegado un mensaje a la pelirosa, sin importarle su privacidad lo leyó tal vez le seria de ayuda para su localización pensó.

 **''Evento por el 30 aniversario, del Club Paraíso en Karakura.''**

Rukia se levanto del suelo gritando exasperada.

—¡Existe! ¡Hay un lugar llamado Paraíso! —Grito contenta ya que pensaba que la joven había tomado la opción de suicidarse debido a la extraña frase '' **paraíso** '' y ''agradable música''.—Pero...¿donde queda ese lugar? no importa, ya veras cuando te encuentre.

Dicho esto salio rápidamente de la habitación en su búsqueda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el club

Miyako se acerco hacia Ichigo dándole un fuerte abrazo, provocando que el Kurosaki se sintiera algo nervioso por su acercamiento.

—¿Porque no me contaste que vendrías?—Le reprocho mientras se apoyaba contra la barra.-—

—Bueno la verdad...

—La verdad no sabia si el vendría ¿no?—Interrumpió Kaien sabiendo que tenia razón en lo que decía.—

—Tan solo tenia algunas cosas que hacer.—Se excuso mientras evitaba su mirada.—

Kaien tomo de su trago frunciendo el ceño.

—Cosas que hacer ¿tan pronto la Presidenta te a puesto a trabajar?

—Si tan solo fueras así de dedicado con las relaciones.—Comento la joven mientras tomaba una copa con Champagne.—Vaya, me estoy volviendo loca.—Le sonrío a Ichigo quien opto por permanecer en silencio.—Lo hiciste a propósito , ¿a pesar de que sabías de que le gustas a Nelliel?

—Si es Nelliel...¿es la segunda hija del grupo Odelschwanck?—Pregunto Kaien interesado.—La joven asintió.—Ustedes harían buena pareja.

—¿No es cierto? ¿No parecen buenos estudiantes ingleses?

—Harry Potter y Hermione, ¿estudiantes de Hogwarts? —Pregunto Kaien viendo con una mueca a Ichigo al imaginárselo como un mago.—

—Eso es perfecto.—Dijo la joven sonriendo mientras que Ichigo bebía de su agua no muy a gusto con la comparación.—Ella me lo pidió, por lo que propicié una oportunidad para verse, pero cierta persona decidió no aparecerse.—Ichigo bajo la mirada incomodo.—Tuve que devolver la hermosa cartera que recibí como regalo, aunque realmente me gustaba.

—¿Como pudiste hacer algo así?—Pregunto viendo a su primo.—Tú, que eres cálido con otras cosas, y frío cuando se trata de mujeres, si me lo preguntas Nelliel no esta nada mal, deberías haber aprovechado.

—Yo no tenia interés en ella y no creo que lo tenga en el futuro.—Dijo viéndole seriamente con sinceridad en sus palabras.—Dar falsas esperanzas es ser maleducado.

—Te gusta alguien pero no se lo dices. Así tu corazón tampoco quedará libre.—Dijo Kaien con algo de cizaña en sus palabras.— Así que es por eso solo la miras a escondidas ¿Eso no se considera peor?

Ichigo frunció el ceño sintiéndose tocado por lo que había dicho, después de todo amaba a alguien que no podría tener.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto la joven curiosa.—¿Hay una mujer que Ichigo no puede olvidar?

—¿Por qué me preguntas? Tú deberías preguntarle.

La chica volteo viendo a Ichigo con los ojos en grande.

—¿La hay? ¿En serio? ¿Quien es?

Ichigo la miro sin saber que decir, sintiéndose incomodo y nervioso por ser descubierto en esa situación.

En ese momento para su suerte un grupo de chicos entraron a la habitación.

—Todos están preguntando por ustedes.—Dijo uno de los chicos sonriente.—¿Que hacen aquí?

—¡Vamos!—Exclamo uno de los chicos mientras abría la puerta para que salieran.—

—Si.—Dijeron Miyako y Kaien.—

—Usted también, Vicepresidente.

Ichigo tan solo miraba como su primo tomaba la mano de Miyako con fuerza, mientras que la misma le regalaba una radiante sonrisa. Podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía angustiado, después de todo tiempo atrás había tenido una pequeña oportunidad de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero...su ''personalidad'' o mas bien gracias a ''Shirosaki'' no lo había podido hacer, aquella vez había sido la única que había reunido todo el valor que tenia en su corazón y a hora ya no podía reunir, era demasiado tarde.

En silencio los siguió desde atrás viendo como Kaien posaba su mano en la cintura de la joven yendo entre la gente que bailaba debajo de las luces de colores y la estridente música, sintiendo que era tan solo un mal tercio decidió separarse de ellos lo mas lejos posible.

Lentamente subió unos escalones que daban a un pequeño balcón donde había un bar y varias personas bebiendo en el mientras coqueteaban con algún que otra persona, desde allí se podía ver claramente como todas las personas bailaban sin prestar atención a los demás y a lo lejos a ellos, podía ver claramente como Kaien le susurraba algunas palabras en el oído a Miyako la cual sonreía algo sonrojada.

Disgustado bajo la mirada mientras tomaba algo de agua tratando de no pensar demasiado en la situación y no parecer mas patético de lo que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Debes estar muy solo! —Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear la mirada vio como una joven pelirosa le miraba con sus grandes ojos delineados y un vestido negro algo ajustado.—¿Necesitas algo de compañía? —Pregunto con tono coqueto.—

—¿Que? —Pregunto algo confundido.—Yo...

—Te he estado observando.—Dijo ella captando su atención.—Eres una persona que tiene cicatrices muy profundas en su corazón. Sientes, la sensación de que estás solo en este mundo. La sensación de que no eres tú mismo. La sensación de que hay un montón de tus mismos dentro de ti. La sensación sucia de no saber cuándo van a aparecer. ¡Conozco esa sensación!

—No se de que esta hablando.—Respondió apartando la mirada, sintiéndose como si lo pudiera leer como a un libro.—Usted es...

La chica le regalo una sonrisa mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su manga para luego entregándosela.

—Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo tomo la tarjeta leyendo las pequeñas letras doradas '' _Kuchiki Rukia psiquiatra_ '' al leer aquello frunció el ceño sintiendo algo incomodo al tener que hablar con alguien que podría saber su situación con tan solo verlo.

—¡Así es! Soy psiquiatra.—Dijo revoleando su cabello picara.—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, siempre estoy...—En ese momento se detuvo viendo con los ojos en grande hacia algo lejano.—

—Gracias, pero rechazaré esto.—Respondió amablemente intentando regresarle su tarjeta, viendo como la mujer no le prestaba atención.—Srta Kuchiki?

—¡Por favor, ayúdame! —Grito mientras lo agarraba del brazo.—

—¿Que pasa?

—¡Esa es mi paciente! —Exclamo mientras señalaba con el dedo a la morena la cual se encontraba entre medio de la gente en su busca.—Escapó del hospital, y creo que me está siguiendo.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos debido a las luces para ver a una mujer con camperon entre la multitud, sintiendo una rara sensación de haberla vista con anterioridad.

 **Flash Back.**

 _—¡Por dios! ¿Que debería hacer? —Gritaba con fingida tristeza,sin dejar de tapar su boca.— ¡Que puedo hacer! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, mi hermana tiene un problema aquí...—Decía apuntando a su cabeza Ichigo miraba asombrado, sintiendo algo de compasión por alguien que se encontraba en su misma situación.—Ella esta muy enferma... ¡aquí! **¡Hermanita tu hermano te llevara al hospital!** Vamos —Decía mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida.—_

 _—¡Ven aquí! ¡Estas muerto!—Gritaba sin dejar su oreja, el chico se soltó y se escondió detrás de Ichigo quien miraba toda la situación confundido.—¡Oye mi teléfono se desbordo por tantos mensajes y llamadas de los periodistas... **y no podía estar en el hospital!** ¿Crees que estaba encantada de buscarte? —Dijo a los gritos mientras empujaba a Ichigo y volvía a agarrar al joven de la oreja.—¡PAGA POR ESTO!_

 **Fin Flash back.**

—Hasta que salga y llame a una ambulancia, por favor retenla.—Pidió mientras lo tomaba de las manos y le veía suplicante.— Te lo pido por favor.

Dicho esto le soltó dándose la vuelta, tratando de escapar antes de que la verdadera psiquiatra llegara.

—Es-espera un minuto.—Grito Ichigo algo contrariado.— ¿Que se supone que debo de hacer?

—Es una mujer muy peligrosa.—Le comento viéndolo desde lejos, Ichigo frunció el ceño al escucharla pensando en la mala situación en que se encontraba la mujer.— Es una megalómana.

Ichigo se volteo a ver a la morena la cual aun se encontraba debajo en el primer piso, caminando de aquí para allá , se la podía ver algo agitada y preocupada por alguna razón sin aviso la pequeña morena miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, el joven volteo la mirada rápidamente sin saber en como actuar cuando la misma fuera hacia donde se encontraban.

—Oh ¡Oye! ¡Tu! —Grito a lo lejos Rukia señalándolo.—¡Te encontré! ¡Quédate donde estas!

Rukia corrió entre la multitud asta subir al segundo piso viendo con una enorme sonrisa a la joven que se escondía detrás de el.

—¡Srta Dokugamine! —Exclamo para luego correr hacia ella, sin prestar su atención en su presencia.—

Rápidamente Ichigo empujo a la joven ayudándola a escapar, mientras sostenía a la morena entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Que pasa? —Grito Rukia sintiendo sus brazos rodearla.—¡Oiga! ¡SUÉLTEME! ¿Que cree que esta haciendo?

—Espere , por favor, espere.—Pidió Ichigo mientras la sostenía, sintiendo como se removía con fuerza.—Cálmese, por favor.

—¿Que trata de hacer? —Pregunto Rukia sintiendo como su enojo estaba por llegar a su limite diario.—Esa mujer es mi paciente, mire lo que hizo.—Grito nuevamente viendo como su paciente huía con una sonrisa.—Ella escapó del hospital.

 **Flas Back.**

 _—Ella va a decir que soy una paciente fuera de control.—Dijo la muchacha con una mueca de costado.—Probablemente afirme que es una doctora._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

—¡Yo soy la doctora a cargo de esa paciente!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas, dándole golpes con su codo en su abdomen pero el mismo ni se inmuto.—¡Oiga suélteme! ¡Se meterá en grandes problemas!

 **Flash Back.**

 _—Delira, no le creas._

 **Fin Flash back.**

—¡Muévase! —Grito Rukia soltándose pero Ichigo la volvió a sostener.—¿No se va a mover?

—¡Vuelva a sus sentidos!—Le grito Ichigo.—¡Por favor, cálmese! Escuche lo que tengo que decir.—Decía mientras que Rukia miraba buscando a su paciente, la cual disfrutaba de la fiesta bailando entre la multitud.—Cálmese, por favor se lo que se siente pero trate de tranquilizarse un momento y piense las cosas con claridad.

—¿Que piense con claridad?—Pregunto con una ceja alzada, apretando los puños con fuerza.—¿Quien se cree que es? Le estoy diciendo que esta dejando escapar a una paciente ¿Acaso no lo comprende?

—¡Por favor! ¡Quédese quieta, todo se solucionara!—Le grito Ichigo tratando de tranquilizarla.—Se que esta pasando por una situación difícil pero...debe tratar de controlarse.

—¿De que esta hablando? ¡Muévase! ¡Muévase! —Grito empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas logrando soltarse pero el mismo le agarro de la capucha de su campera.—

—¡No la dejare ir!

—¡Fuera de mi camino!

Dicho esto la pequeña morena lo tomo del brazo y con toda su fuerza lo mando a volar haciendo que terminara en el piso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Rukia bajo la mirada preocupada viendo lo que había echo y como el hombre temblaba en el suelo tocándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

Ichigo sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar del dolor, no era un simple dolor causado por la caída y lo sabia perfectamente.

—Disculpe.—Dijo con algo de timidez, sintiendo algo de remordimiento por lo que había echo.— ¿Esta bien? Disculpe.—Volvió a llamarla viendo como no obtenía respuesta.—¡Oiga!—Grito viendo como el pelinaranja se levantaba del suelo con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza.—¿Se encuentra bien?—Viendo como este pasaba por su lado casi corriendo.—Tsk...no lo hice tan fuerte...oh ¿si?

La morena se quedo varios segundos pensando si debía de ir tras de el para sacudir la cabeza en negación, después de todo había ido a ese lugar con un objetivo ''Capturar a su paciente prófuga''.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cierto pelinaranja se encontraba encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño, mantenía sus manos sobre su cabeza sintiendo como el dolor no cesaba y cada vez era mas fuerte con mas intensidad, sabia que si no hacia algo pronto su desagradable ''secreto'' saldría sin dudarlo. su respiración cada vez se hacia mas agitada y su mirada de apoco comenzaba a nublarse, con mano temblosa la metió dentro de su saco sacando un pequeño frasco para luego abrirlo pero para su mala suerte, todo su contenido se termino desparramándose por el suelo, viendo con impotencia como las pastillas caían fuera de su alcance

 **Pov Ichigo**

{Esto no puede pasar, no en este lugar...no puedo permitirlo.}

—No, no puedo...—Decía entre jadeos, sabiendo lo que ocurriría y sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.—Por favor, no aquí..no a hora, por favor—Rogaba Ichigo temblando, mientras se apegaba a la pared, sintiendo como su cabeza palpitaba y sus ojos se cerraban cayendo desmayado contra la misma.—

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando de imprevisto su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente de forma peculiar sobre la tapa del inodoro para luego formar un puño con la misma y de sus labios una sonrisa tétrica se formo, algo desorientado se levanto y abrió la puerta dando un portazo.

El hombre quien se encontraba en el lugar maquillándose le miro asustado, mientras sostenía un delineador en su mano y su mejilla se había manchado debido al susto.

—¡Oiga! me asusto.—Dijo el hombre con algo de enojo en su voz.—¿Que es esto?—Se pregunto viendo la enorme mancha que se había echo en su mejilla.— Ah, maldita sea.

Ichigo se miro en el espejo viendo con desagrado el traje negro que llevaba puesto y el ridículo suéter que tenia debajo.

—¿Y esta ropa?—Se pregunto viéndose de arriba abajo.—Que desagradable...no tiene nada de estilo.

—Esto.—Se quejo el hombre apoyando sus manos con fuerza en el lavamanos para luego verlo enojado.-¡Oye, gracias a ti mi maquillaje se arruino!—Le grito señalándole con el dedo.—

Ichigo dio vuelta la mirada, viendo a un hombre alto y de larga melena negra con un 69 tatuado en la mejilla. El mismo lucia una con campera de cuero oscura y tachas pegadas, el hombre se acerco de apoco hacia a el con mirada amenazante, interesado, Ichigo hizo lo mismo viéndolo fijamente para luego tomarlo de la oreja viendo su pendiente.

—¿Que...que cree que esta haciendo?—Pregunto Hisagi viéndole algo incomodo, ya que el era heterosexual.—

—Esto se parece a mi estilo.—Murmuro viendo fijamente el pendiente y el resto de su ropa.—Quítese la ropa.

Hisagi le miro parpadeando varias veces confundido para luego empujarlo.

—¿Acaso esta loco?—Pregunto viéndolo con desagrado.—Este antro no es para los de su ''clase''

—¿Mi clase? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de costado y mientras ladeaba la cabeza.—Si le digo que se quite la ropa, se la quita.—Dicho esto lo acorralo contra la pared.—Oh ¿debo hacerle entender?

—¡TU BASTARDO!—Grito Hisagi apunto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Ichigo fue mas ágil y lo atrapo con su mano apretándolo con tanta fuerza que el hombre se arrodillo en el suelo del dolor.—¿¡Que cree que es lo que hace!? ¡No sabe con quien se esta metiendo! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndose su rostro colorado de la furia.—

—Corrección...tu no sabes con quien te metes.

Dicho esto le dio una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo en el rostro, el hombre quien sin verlo venir termino desmayado en el suelo con el labio ensangrentado.

—Tsk...no es para nada divertido.—Se quejo mientras se agachaba viéndolo, mientras revisaba el cuello de su chaqueta viendo la talla.—Perfecto.

Sin mucho cuidado le quito su ropa, jeans negros, remera del mismo color y los borceguí, colocándoselos rápidamente mientras se veía al espejo satisfecho con su apariencia, pero algo aun le faltaba. Nuevamente volvió hacia el inconsciente hombre el cual tan solo se encontraba con su ropa interior y una camiseta blanca y le quito el pendiente de su oreja colocándoselo en la suya perforada.

—Hora de divertirse.—Se dijo así mismo mientras chasqueaba la lengua y salia del baño.—

La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras las personas bailaban descontroladas apegándose a quien fuera el que se encontrara a su lado, Ichigo pasaba por medio de ellos sin importar a quien empujara en su camino, su mirada era inquietante y de sus labios una siniestra sonrisa se había formado, sin prestar atención paso de largo cerca de Kaien quien le miro curioso por su abrupto cambio de apariencia.

—¿Ichigo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la entrada del Club.

Cierta pelirosa se encontraba sacudiéndose sobre una camilla, varios enfermeros apretaban con fuerza las correas de la camilla para que no volviera a escaparse, Rukia le miraba algo afligida ya que después de todo era su paciente, estaba a su cuidado y por un descuido se había escapado.

—¡Déjenme!—Gritaba removiéndose con todas sus fuerzas sobre la camilla.—Nadie me puede detener...quiero volver al paraíso ¡DÉJENME IR AL PARAÍSO!

—¡Sta Dokugamine! —La llamaba la morena mientras que la joven se retorcía en la camilla ignorándola.—Deprisa llévenla ¡uno, dos tres!

—¡Déjenme! —Gritaba mientras era metida en la ambulancia.—¡Solo quiero bailar...déjenme tranquila!

Renji extendió su mano hacia la morena para que entrara dentro de la ambulancia.

—Nos vamos, así que date prisa y entra.

—Sí.

—¡Déjenme!—Volvió a gritar, haciendo que Rukia se sobresaltara.—Dr Kuchiki ¡La morderé!

—Yo creo que mejor...los seguiré desde atrás.—Dijo con una mueca de costado, mientras cerraba las puertas de la ambulancia.—¡Vayan con cuidado!

La morena se quedo viendo como la ambulancia se marchaba dejándola atrás, recordando el incidente hace unos minutos atrás. Siempre había sido una persona con moral y buena educación por lo cual haber golpeado a una persona que no tenia nada que ver con sus problemas, hacia que su conciencia se sintiera demasiado sucia. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajo los escalones que dirigían hacia la entrada del club y para así ver si se encontraba bien el sujeto, pero en su camino alguien la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

Rukia volteo la mirada sorprendiéndose de que era la misma persona...solo que un tanto ¿diferente?

—Oh, es usted ¿verdad? —Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.—Yo... en verdad lo siento, antes estaba en un apuro, ¿esta bien?—Dijo viéndolo de arriba a bajo.— ¿Cuando se cambio la ropa?

—Recuerda.

—¿Que? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño creyendo haber oído mal.—

El hombre con cuidado corrió la manga de su camperon viendo su reloj el cual marcaba las 9:59 esperando a que pasaran los segundos, Rukia por su parte le miraba extrañada y nerviosa ya que nunca alguien la había sostenido de esa manera, se mantuvieron en silencio asta que la aguja marco las 10 en punto y el hombre aparto la mirada para verla profundamente a los ojos.

—7 de enero del 2015 a las 10 en punto.—Rukia le escucho atenta.—El momento en que me enamoré de ti.

Rukia le miro por varios segundos seria asta que comenzó a reír con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—¿Que? —Pregunto sintiendo como su mejilla le dolía.—¿Eso no es algo demasiado trillado? debería de haberse inventado algo mejor.—Murmuro lo ultimo para si misma, algo decepcionada por su comentario.—

 **Pov Rukia**

{¿Qué es esto? ¿Que vio en mí para que este diciendo que se enamoro? ¿Acaso estará loco?}

 **Flah back.**

 _—¡No la dejare ir!_

 _—¡Fuera de mi camino!_

 _Dicho esto la pequeña morena lo tomo del brazo y con toda su fuerza lo mando a volar haciendo que terminara en el piso._

 _Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Rukia bajo la mirada preocupada viendo lo que había echo y como el hombre temblaba en el suelo tocándose la cabeza como si le doliera._

 _Ichigo sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar del dolor, no era un simple dolor causado por la caída y lo sabia perfectamente._

 _—Disculpe.—Dijo con algo de timidez, sintiendo algo de remordimiento por lo que había echo.— ¿Esta bien? Disculpe.—Volvió a llamarla viendo como no obtenía respuesta.—¡Oiga!—Grito viendo como el pelinaranja se levantaba del suelo con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza.—¿Se encuentra bien?—Viendo como este pasaba por su lado casi corriendo.—Tsk...no lo hice tan fuerte...oh ¿si?_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **Pov Rukia.**

{No puede ser...no será un tipo raro, que se enamora...porque soy la primera mujer que lo trata mal, ¿no?

¿Porque a mi? ¡Esto es lo que provoca ese libro 50 sombras! }

—Eres la primera mujer...

{No , por favor no!}

—Que me trata tan mal.

Rukia le soltó la mano gritando sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Ah, lo siento.—Ichigo levanto una ceja viéndole algo curioso.—Fingiré que no lo oí pero no creo que lo siga tratando mal en el futuro, ¡Adiós!

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta comenzando a correr pero para su mala suerte, cuando estaba apunto de subir por los escalones de imprevisto un montón de motocicletas se acercaron hacia ellos rodeándolos.

—¿Que pasa ahora?—Se pregunto algo nerviosa por todas las luces que los alumbraban.—¿Por que el cambio de género de comedia romántica a la acción?

En eso un hombre con tan solo una camisa y ropa interior se acerco hacia ellos con mirada amenazante.

—Quítatela.—Pidió viendo a Ichigo, quien ni se inmuto.—

 **Pov Rukia.**

{¿Que demo...? ¿Una película erótica? ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso piensan hacer ''eso en publico?

Oh ¿Sera acaso una pelea de pareja?}

—Trata de quitármela entonces.—Respondió Ichigo algo altanero.—

{¿Es bromance? ¿Que es esto?}

—Veo que...tienen mucho de que hablar yo los dejare solo.—Dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás chocándose con uno de los hombres con apariencia de matón.—Oh...mejor no.

—No peleemos inútilmente ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo irritado.—Puedes quitarte la chaqueta y traérmela lentamente.

—¡Eso es una muuuy buena idea! Dese prisa y quítesela, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo la morena mientras agarraba el brazo del pelinaranja y lo sacudía.—¡Dese prisa! Supongo que le gusta su chaqueta.

—No quiero.

—¿No quiere? ¿Por que? ¿Es esa chaqueta de cuero mas valiosa que nuestras vidas? —Pregunto a los gritos viendo nerviosa a los hombres que les rodeaban.—

—Supongo que tendremos que pelear.

—Eso suena bien.—Dijo Ichigo con una mueca de costado dejándose ver sus colmillos.—

—¿¡Que ? ¿¡Que dijo!? ¡Quítesela! ¡dese prisa y désela!—Grito Rukia exasperada, después de todo no estaba preparada para ver como pasaba su vida en frente de sus ojos.—¡Quítesela! ¡Ni siquiera es de cuero real. ¡Vamos quítesela!

—¿Deberíamos intentarlo?—Pregunto Hisagi haciendo una señal a sus hombres.—

Ichigo empujo a Rukia lejos, mientras que cinco hombres se acercaban hacia a el con palos y fierros en sus manos, dos de los hombres se acercaron hacia el corriendo uno con la intención de golpearlo con una tabla de madera pero el fue mas rápido y dándole una patada voladora lo tiro hacia el suelo para luego darle un puñetazo a su compañero dejando rota su nariz.

—¡MALDITO! —Grito uno mientras corría hacia a el con un fierro.—¡Toma esto!

Estaba apunto de golpearlo con el pero Ichigo sostuvo el fierro con su mano lanzándolo lejos.

—¿Acaso no puedes pelear como un hombre?—Pregunto para luego darle un rodillazo contra su pecho y lanzarlo contra el suelo.—Ah ah...hace mucho que no me divertía así.

Rukia desde lejos miraba paralizada como luchaba contra todos ellos por si solo, asombrada al ver que lo disfrutaba.

 **Pov Rukia**

{Acaso...disfruta causar dolor en los demás.}

Dos hombres mas se acercaron esta vez pero con rapidez Ichigo le quebró el brazo a uno para luego golpear al otro con su propio bate, terminando de dejar fuera de combate a los cinco.

—Tsk...creí que iba a ser mas complicado esta vez.—Dijo entredientes mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.—

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia la morena, la cual le miraba algo aturdida por todo lo sucedido sin poder moverse sintiendo su mirada sobre ella.

—Yo...¡Oye ! Detrás de ti.—Grito Rukia viendo como Hisagi se acercaba detrás de el con una tabla de madera.—

Ichigo se volteo rápidamente recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza con la misma, Hisagi le miro impresionado por su resistencia ya que parecía no caer al suelo pero de apoco comenzó a caer hacia atrás.

—Parece que si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien las tiene que hacer uno mismo.—Dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa viendo como el pelinaranja.—En ese momento Ichigo comenzó a erguirse de apoco para verle con una mueca y su cabello tapando su mirada.—Dios...

Rukia abrió los ojos en grande viendo como se paraba por si mismo, sin tambalearse ante ese gran golpe.

—No, pero muy pronto lo conocerás.

* * *

 **¿Que tal me quedo? ¿Les gusto?**

Gracias por sus comentarios del anterior a...

Gozihr Izaro

Alexa sm

Kimi-Sousuke

Kimi Deathberry

 **Lo corregí todo espero no tener ninguna falta, no soy muy buena con la narración pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy el próximo se pondrá mas interesante!**


	3. 3 Carrera contra el tiempo

**Importante antes de leer** : _Como esta es su otra personalidad lo puse como Shrirosaki pero el es Ichigo, lo digo por si se confunden, solo se cambia de nombre sigue siendo la misma persona._

* * *

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Dos hombres mas se acercaron esta vez pero con rapidez Ichigo le quebró el brazo a uno para luego golpear al otro con su propio bate, terminando de dejar fuera de combate a los cinco._

 _—Tsk...creí que iba a ser mas complicado esta vez.—Dijo entredientes mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.—_

 _Lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia la morena, la cual le miraba algo aturdida por todo lo sucedido sin poder moverse sintiendo su mirada sobre ella._

 _—Yo...¡Oye ! Detrás de ti.—Grito Rukia viendo como Hisagi se acercaba detrás de el con una tabla de madera.—_

 _Ichigo se volteo rápidamente recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza con la misma, Hisagi le miro impresionado por su resistencia ya que parecía no caer al suelo pero de apoco comenzó a caer hacia atrás._

 _—Parece que si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien las tiene que hacer uno mismo.—Dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa viendo como el pelinaranja.—En ese momento Ichigo comenzó a erguirse de apoco para verle con una mueca y su cabello tapando su mirada.—Dios..._

 _Rukia abrió los ojos en grande viendo como se paraba por si mismo, sin tambalearse ante ese gran golpe._

 _—No, pero muy pronto lo conocerás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capitulo **02**

 **Carrera contra el tiempo.**

Shirosaki tomo al hombre de los hombros dándole un rodillazo en el estomago para luego tirarlo contra el suelo sin poder levantarse nuevamente, escuchando sus quejidos de dolor junto con sus otros compañeros quienes intentaban levantarse en vano, ya que siempre volvían a caer contra el suelo adoloridos.

Rukia trago con fuerza viendo como el hombre de extraña mirada, se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ella por mas que lo intentara su cuerpo se encontraba en una especie de parálisis debido a la impresión de lo ocurrido, después de todo lo sucedido la había agarrado de imprevista y sus piernas por mas que lo intentara no querían reaccionar ante sus esfuerzos.

—¿Porque es así conmigo? —Pregunto intentando esconder su temor que era notable en su voz, Shirosaki por su parte ignoro su pregunta dando pasos hacia adelante.—¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Puedo defenderme muy bien si es necesario...yo soy cinta negra, así que no se atreva a ponerme una mano encima!

—Me llamaste.—Dijo con mirada seria, sin despegar su vista de sus ojos violetas, mientras que la morena le miraba algo contrariada.—

—¿Yo? ¿Cuando? No lo llame.

—Lo hiciste, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás no lo conocía.—Respondió exasperada mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose aliviada ya que sus piernas parecían responder.—

—Esta bien, Me conoces ahora.—Dijo con una mueca disfrutando de la situación.—No abra problema con ello.

—¿Quien lo dice? ¡Claro que tengo muchos problemas con ello!—Exclamo apunto de perder la razón debido a lo insistente que era.—Discúlpeme pero realmente no me gustan los hombres fríos, rudos ni bestiales como usted.

—Está bien, a mí sí me gustas.—Dijo con sinceridad mientras que la morena sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido debido a su repentina declaración.—

—¿Por qué sigue diciendo que está bien?—Pregunto ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.— ¡No estoy bien! ¡Esto no es para nada divertido! ¿Quien se cree que es?

—Puesto que ya me encargué de las cosas molestas.—Dijo mientras ignoraba sus preguntas y ladeaba la cabeza mostrándole a todos los hombres fuera de combate y volverla a ver.—Juega conmigo ahora.—Pidió sin desviar su vista de sus ojos.—

Rukia dio unos últimos pasos hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado hacia los escalones y el pelinaranja se detuvo ante unos centímetros de ella sin dejar de verla.

—¿Que juegue contigo? —Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras en su mente pasaba millones de cosas de lo que tal vez el se refería a ''jugar''.—¿Acaso quieres ''eso''? —Pregunto horrorizada mientras hacia una X con sus brazos.—¡Acaso esta loco! ¿En un lugar como este?

—¡Porque me llamaste!—Volvió a decir con insistencia.—

—¡Le estoy diciendo que no lo llame!—Exclamo molesta.—¡No venga hacia mí! ¡No lo haga!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos, al no oír los pasos abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que se había quedado en su lugar sin moverse.—Así es, lo esta haciendo bien.—Decía moviendo su dedo señalándolo, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás subiendo los escalones.— Ahora, de se vuelta lentamente.—Shirosaki le obedeció volteando lentamente.— ¡Así esta bien! Ahora quédese quieto así.—Decía mientras se alejaba lentamente.—Quédese quieto de esa forma...muy bien ¡Quédese así!

Al ver que le obedecía sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió subiendo los escalones mientras volteaba de vez en cuando para ver si no le seguía pero el seguía en el mismo lugar sin voltear, escuchando como la morena corría despavorida con una mueca de costado.

—Si quieres jugar así, hagámoslo.—Dijo en un susurro.—

 **Pov Rukia.**

 _''¡Que tipo tan raro ¿Acaso estará mal de la cabeza? ¿Sera por el golpe que le di?_

 _Que importa ¡Sigue corriendo Rukia!''_

Desesperada corrió en busca de un taxi, consiguiendo uno en el momento y subiéndose en el con rapidez.

—Señor ¿puede ir a toda velocidad al hospital Bond Psiquiátrico?—Decía con rapidez intentando controlar su respiración, el hombre asintió con la cabeza arrancando el auto.—Gracias.

Rukia se acomodo en su asiento ya sintiéndose mas relajada por haber terminado ya con aquella situación tan ''extraña'' que había vivido, después de todo jamas en su experiencia como doctora había pasado por algo como eso y esperaba que eso no sucediera nuevamente, intentando distraerse tomo su móvil y comenzó a ver en el dándose cuenta de los varios mensajes del hospital que seguramente no eran de felicitaciones por haber perdido a un paciente.

 **Pov Rukia**

 _''Estoy frita...''_

—Joven alguien nos esta siguiendo.—Comento el taxista mientras veía por el espejo a un hombre en motocicleta.—

Rukia volteo hacia atrás rogando a los cielos que no fuera quien creía pero para su mala suerte el era muy persistente. A lo lejos una moto los seguía a toda velocidad.

 **Pov Rukia.**

 _''Quizás no me vio...no puede ser que me haya visto, sera mejor que me esconda''_

Con esfuerzo se hundió su cuerpo contra el asiento bajando la cabeza.

—Seguro no me vio...—Dijo murmurando mientras volteaba la cabeza viendo hacia la ventana, encontrándose con unos ojos que la veía fijamente para luego guiñarle el ojo descaradamente.—¡Esta loco! ¿Que esta haciendo? ¡Vamos! ¡Acelere mas rápido!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia miro hacia ambos lados antes de bajar, notando la ausencia de cierto pelinaranja para luego suspirar sintiéndose algo reconfortada pero al bajarse del taxi en ese instante una moto negra a toda velocidad se acerco deteniéndose enfrente de ella.

—No puede ser...—Murmuro comenzando a dar pasos hacia delante donde se encontraba la entrada del hospital.—¡Deja de seguirme!

El hombre se quito el casco dejando ver su cabello naranja alborotado para luego dejarlo a un lado y comenzar a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba.

—¡Espera!¡No se mueva! —Grito mientras le señalaba, pero esta vez no le hizo caso y se acerco hacia ella decido.—¡Dije que se detenga! ¡Quédese allí!—Exclamo viendo como este se acercaba con una sonrisa de costado, sin saber que hacer la morena se dio media vuelta apunto de irse pero el mismo le jalo de su capucha.—Ah...

—No quiero jugar a ser tu mascota ahora.—Dijo serio volteándola a ver.—Debido a que ya jugué contigo, ahora tu tienes que jugar conmigo.

—¡Me esta haciendo sentir frustrada!—Grito exasperada mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre.— ¿Por que me pide que juegue con usted? ¿Acaso no esta mayorcito para eso? ¡¿Por que yo?!¡¿Por que yo?!

—Podemos pensar en eso en el camino.—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.— No tengo mucho tiempo ahora mismo.

—¿Acaso parezco una persona que le sobre el tiempo? —Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras le veía enfadada.—Soy una persona demaciaaaaado ocupada ¡Una persona ocupada!

—Soy diferente a ti,no sé cuando voy a aparecer.—Dicho esto la arrastro asta su moto, sin soltar su mano la cual agarraba firmemente.—

 **Pov Rukia.**

 _''No...¿que es esto? ¿Podrá ser un prisionero que escapo de la cárcel?_

 _¿Acaso necesitara un rehén?''_

—¿Escapo de la cárcel, por casualidad? —Pregunto temerosa mientras el le colocaba el casco.—

—Es un lugar del que es mas difícil escapar, que la cárcel y es mil veces mas estrecho, sube.—Ordeno mientras arreglaba su casco el cual la morena se lo quito perdiendo la paciencia.

—Deténgase ahora, de verdad tengo que ir al hospital.—Shirosaki le ignoro he intento volver a colocarle el casco pero la morena de un manotazo lo tiro.—¿Por que sigue haciendo eso? ¡No me gustan los bandidos como usted! —Le grito para luego arrepentirse viendo como la miraba con esa profunda tristeza escondida en su mirada y ver las heridas que se había hecho sintiéndose algo culpable después de todo la había ''salvado'' podría decirse, sin darle importancia a su extraña personalidad, lo tomo de la muñeca empujándolo para llevarlo dentro del hospital, después de todo era una doctora y no podría dejar a alguien herido o eso era lo que quería pensar.

—De verdad no me gustan los hospitales.—Dijo Shirosaki sin dejarse arrastrar.—

—Debo de curarte esas heridas.

—No quiero. —Dijo viendo hacia otro lado, mientras que la morena suspiraba.—

—Si lo haces luego ju...jugare contigo.—Dijo a regaña dientes, logrando que comenzara a caminar.—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese instante en que entraron al hospital varias enfermeras y doctores que pasaban los vieron curiosos mientras susurraban entre ellos, después de todo la morena era conocida por ser la doctora que menos citas tenia en todo el edificio, no a causa de su apariencia, si no a su actitud agresiva y torpe hacia las demás personas, lo único en que pensaba era en sus pacientes y casi nunca tenia tiempo para las citas, por eso todos a sus espaldas ya la habían apodado de ''el bicho raro'' del hospital.

Rukia obstante a todo, tan solo seguía caminando en busca de alguna sala vacía sin percatarse de las miradas ajenas, tan solo quería curar de sus heridas cuanto mas rápido lo hiciera, mas rápido se acabaría. La morena abrió una de las salas encontrándola vacía y le indico que pasara para luego cerrarla tras de el.

Shirosaki miro toda la habitación con disgusto, el detestaba con todo su ser aquel lugar ya que para su mala suerte, había estado en varios y no por que el quisiera si no gracias a '' **Ichigo'** ' quien parecía no rendirse en querer solucionar su situación pero el no se lo permitiría antes ''Muerto''.

La morena se quito su abrigo quedándose con su guardapolvo y se dispuso a buscar los elementos que ayudarían a curar de sus heridas.

—Quítese la ropa.—Dijo de espaldas mientras se colocaba los guantes.—Cuando lo vi peleando antes, sangro mucho. Deje que mire sus heridas.

Al voltearse vio como el pelinaranja ya se encontraba desnudo detrás de la camilla, al verlo comenzó a gritar horrorizada sintiendo como los colores se subían a su rostro, sin saber que detrás de la puerta sus compañeros la escuchaban atentos.

—¿No tenemos que entrar? —Pregunto Hanataro sintiéndose algo preocupado.—¿Algo malo debió ocurrir para que gritara de esa manera?

—Al juzgar por los gritos de la Doctora Kuchiki no esta odiando la situación.—Comento Keigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo pícaramente.—

—Es cierto, pareciera que le gusto.—Esta vez hablo Nell quien mantenía la oreja pegada en la puerta.—Hagan silencio.

—¡Póngase los pantalones!—Grito Rukia mientras se volteaba algo nerviosa.—¡No le dije que se lo quitara todo!

Shirosaki le miro levantando las cejas algo confundido, después de todo había hecho lo que ella le había pedido

 _¿Por que a hora se molestaba?_

—Me dijiste que me quitara la ropa.—Dijo Shirosaki mientras algo de sangre chorreaba por su cabeza.—¿Tengo que ponérmela toda de nuevo?

—Si ¡rápido! —Exclamo sintiéndose incomoda al tener un hombre desnudo detrás de ella.—

 **Pov Rukia.**

 _''Calma...no es como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo_

 _varios pacientes en sus estados se han desnudado de vez en cuando...no es la gran cosa._

 _Solo mantén la vista en la pared y no en su cuerpo bien formado... ¡Diablos concéntrate!''_

—Seguro que no quiere echar un vistazo? —Pregunto divertido viendo su reacción, mientras se colocaba los pantalones.—

—¡Claro que no! —Grito a todo pulmón sintiéndose ofendida, para luego oír como el mismo soltaba una carcajada.—

 **Pov Rukia.**

 _''¿Acaso se esta burlando de mi? ¡Ya vera are que le duela! ''_

—Ya puedes voltear.

Dicho esto la morena se volteo aliviada de que ya estuviera con su ropa puesta, aunque había dejado la chaqueta dejando ver su remera negra que remarcaba su músculos no exagerados. Rukia por su parte le indico que tomara asiento en la camilla mientras se acercaba con un recipiente con algodón y alcohol.

Con cuidado comenzó a pasar el algodón por su frente sintiéndose algo incomoda ante su mirada penetrante.

—¿Puede mirar hacia abajo?—Pregunto ya sintiéndose algo irritada.—

Dicho esto le obedeció y bajo la mirada en silencio sintiéndose cómodo bajo su cuidado, todo lo contrario sentía cierta morena quien con rapidez limpio los rasguños y la herida que la tabla había hecho en su frente pegándole una pequeña gasa para que así no se infectara terminando con su labor.

Shirosaki por su parte se quedo viendo fijamente el gafete que tenia en su traje en el cual estaba grabado.

 **''Departamento de psiquiatría ''**

—¿Eres psiquiatra? Eso no es bueno.—Dijo pensativo, llamando la atención de la morena.—Tu y yo podríamos tener un mal destino.

—¡Oh, dios mio! ¿Recién te diste cuenta de eso? —Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se dispuso a guardar las cosas y el ante su descuido aprovecho para sacar su móvil de su bolsillo.—¿Que esta haciendo ahora mismo?—Pregunto mientras veía como el mismo se levantaba y anotaba algo en su móvil.—¡Disculpe!—Decía siguiéndolo intentando quitarle su móvil pero este lo impedía, para luego escucharse el sonido de otro móvil sonando en la habitación.—Disculpe ¿Que esta haciendo ahora?

Shirosaki en ese momento se volteo enseñándole su móvil.

—¿Ves? Este es mi nombre.—Rukia leyó en el ''Shirosaki''.—Recuerda esto hasta que mueras.—Dicho esto se lo devolvió la cual agarro rápidamente arrebatándolo de su mano.—

—Se me esta poniendo la piel de gallina.—Dijo Rukia sintiendo escalofríos ante lo ultimo que había dicho preguntándose _¿Si era una amenaza?_.— Discúlpeme, Shirosaki le dije innumerables veces que no es mi tipo.

El mismo con cuidado y sin hacerle daño la jalo del brazo acercándola hacia el, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

—Recuerda.—Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la morena podía sentir su cuerpo casi pegado contra el suyo.—La persona que tiene mi cara pero tiene un nombre diferente es falso.—Rukia frunció el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería—Solo hay un Shirosaki, quien tiene esta cara, soy el único así que...tienes que recordar mis ojos.—Algo anonadada se soltó de repente de su agarre dando unos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

—Ya termine de tratarlo, así que puede irse ahora, ¡Adiós!

Dicho esto Rukia salio casi huyendo del consultorio viendo como este la seguía por detrás, desesperada miro por el pasillo a su compañero quien iba caminando.

—¡Doctor Abarai! —Grito con genuina emoción por primera vez en toda su vida por verlo mientras corría hacia el.—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? ¿Debo estar en su turno o ayudarle con su tesis?

—Mira quien vino intentando arreglar su error, aveces dudo si tienes cerebro.—Comento viéndole molesto, dándole golpecito en su cabeza.—¿Por que viniste ahora?—Rukia se mordió el labio sintiéndose molesta, pero no podía hacer nada ya que el tenia mas años de experiencia que ella.—

—Bueno yo...pude atrapar a mi paciente y traerla a salvo de vuelta al hospital.

—Esta mocosa.—Dijo entre dientes.—¡Ese es tu deber! ¡Queriendo encontrar una salida, cuando ha perdido un paciente! A partir de ahora, sabes que no vas a estar fuera por un tiempo.

En ese momento Shirosaki quien lo había visto todo lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, mientras que el pelirrojo le veía sorprendido ya que lo había tomado desprevenido, para luego acorralarlo contra la pared.

—¿Quieres morir?—Pregunto apretando la madibula, mientras que el hombre le veía asustado.—¿Puedo llevarla afuera por un rato?

—¡Que? —Exclamo la morena viendo sorprendida lo que había hecho.—

—De todas maneras, la llevare afuera.—Soltándolo mientras que Renji respiraba agitado.—

—Doctora Kuchiki, ¿que esta haciendo, no se esta preparando para salir? —Pregunto Renji mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella quien le miraba espantada por lo que decía.—El esta esperando ¡Rápido! Ponte un poco de maquillaje y usa ropa bonita, no tienes que volver hoy.—Decía con una sonrisa temblorosa.—Vamos.—Decía mientras la agarraba del brazo arrastrándola por el pasillo, sin hacer caso a sus protestas.—

—¡Doctor Abarai! ¡Doctor Abarai! ¡Suélteme!—Repetía a gritos mientras intentaba soltarse.—¡No me haga esto!

Shirosaki se quedo viendo como se iba con una semi-sonrisa en los labios para luego sacar su móvil y escribir el nombre de la morena en el guardando su numero. En ese momento el mismo comenzó a sonar apareciendo el nombre de su secretario ''Ukitake'' en la pantalla.

—Si, Secretario Ukitake ¿que ocurre? —Dijo con tono fingido, queriendo parecerse a Ichigo.—

—Encontré al Doctor Kisuke Urahara.

—Oh...—Dijo sintiéndose algo sorprendido he interesado.—¿Enserio? Eso es genial

—Si verdad, me a costado pero lo conseguí.—Dijo su secretario con una sonrisa satisfecho, mientras conducía por la carretera.—

—¿Que hospital es?

—El hospital Bond Psiquiatrico.

—Ah...enserio.—Dijo leyendo con una mueca de costado el nombre del hospital donde se encontraba.—

 **Pov Shirosaki.**

 _''Ya es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita...''_

* * *

 ** _Próximo_ _capitulo..._**

 _—Si el Sr Kurosaki no se rinde en el tratamiento, ¿que vas a hacer entonces? —Pregunto Urahara retándole con la mirada.—_

 _—Entonces usted debe hacer un movimiento.—Dijo mientras lo empujaba con fuerza contra el sofá.—Ponga a Ichigo a dormir, así que el no puede despertar... para siempre._

 _—Eso es algo imposible._

 _—¿_ _Enserio?_

 _—_ _El Señor Kurosaki es su propietario, ustedes solo fueron creados debido a su mecanismo de defensa._

 _—_ _Cállate...soy yo, no Ichigo,Si intentan deshacerse de mi o hacer a este chico recordar su pasado perdido, entonces...su personalidad suicida se ara cargo._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios a_

Gozihr Izaro

Soul Black

Zeilyinn

Y a quienes lo ponen a sus favoritos.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y lo haya echo bien, le cambie algunos diálogos no esta tal como es el dorama pero deberían de verlo esta muy bueno.

Se que a algunos/as les parece raro que Miyako sea la que le guste Ichigo pero quería cambiar un poco de los personajes típicos de los fanfics espero que se adapten a ello.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto

Los veo en el próximo.


	4. 4 El primer amor de Shirosaki

Capitulo **03**

 **El Primer amor de Shirosaki.**

El doctor Urahara Kisuke se encontraba en su oficina viendo minuciosamente los vídeos que habían llegado de su nuevo e importante paciente, el cual el se había encargado de recibirlos personalmente ya que en manos de cualquiera podía poner en riesgo la situación de su paciente. Después de todo su cliente no era común y corriente, le habían pedido discreción y eso se lo daría.

En el vídeo se veía a Ichigo quien lucia algo nervioso mientras hablaba enfrente de la cámara contando sobre su problemática situación ' _'Yo no soy un monstruo...el nombre del mocoso es, Shirosaki. El es de la misma edad que yo y...''_

En eso tocaron la puerta de su consultorio.

—Pase.—Dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador.—

 _''El es muy violento y tiene una salvaje personalidad. Nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar...cuando se propone algo siempre llega asta el final.''_

En ese momento Ichigo entro a la habitación con una amplia mueca en el rostro, cerrando la puerta tras de el. Urahara en ese momento levanto la vista poniendo pausa al vídeo.

—¡Ichigo!—Exclamo con amplia sonrisa y se paraba a saludarlo extendiendo su mano.—¡Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí!

—A pasado tiempo doctor.—Dijo Ichigo estrechando su mano, mientras lo veía con sus grandes ojos negros fijamente.—Siento no haber avisado antes.

—Yo estaba esperándote después de recibir una llamada del secretario Ukitake de todos modos.—Explico Urahara mientras se sentaba en uno de sus cómodos sofás que había en su oficina , indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.—Vaya ¿Cuando tiempo ha pasado? —Pregunto sin prestar atención a la mirada del Kurosaki, quien se había negado en sentarse mientras miraba toda la habitación.—¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! ¿Cuando volviste?

En ese momento el Kurosaki soltó una fuerte carcajada volteando a ver al rubio, quien le miro extrañado por su ataque de risa tan repentina.

—¿Feliz de verme? Has intentado matarme de diferentes formas.—Dijo aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa tan escalofriante en sus labios, Urahara en ese momento le miro serio dándose cuenta de la situación ¿Por que estaría feliz de verlo?

—¿Shirosaki?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ukitake se encontraba en su auto manejando en dirección hacia la casa de Ichigo esperando que el mismo se encontrara en el lugar y le explicara que había ocurrido ¿Por que tenia esas heridas? por mas que le quisiera dar vueltas al asunto sabia perfectamente que algo no estaba bien. En ese momento la ultima conversación que había tenido con el vino a su mente y una extraña sensación de incertidumbre le corrió el cuerpo.

 _''Iré a casa después de reunirme con el doctor Urahara.''_

En ese momento se dio cuenta y piso el freno para luego arrancar a toda velocidad hacia la dirección contraria.

 _._

 _._

 _._

La oficina del era un completo desastre, todo había sido desparramado, tirado y roto desde los expedientes que tenia sobre su escritorio, su computadora, los vídeos que el mismo Ichigo había mandado para su tratamiento ''TODO'' estaba completamente destruido, Shirosaki había sacado todo su coraje y no descansaría asta hacer entrar en razón al doctor. Algo agitado se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras sacaba un pequeño escarpelo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñaba al rubio quien tenia algunas magulladuras en el rostro.

—Esta muy afilada.—Decía mientras veía fascinado el objeto.—¿No es genial? Si se la doy a Zangetsu como un presente, realmente le gustara esto.—Urahara le miro nervioso, según lo que había escuchado en el vídeo Shirosaki era la personalidad mas peligrosa pero Zangetsu no se quedaba atrás.—Tu conoces a Zangetsu, ¿verdad?

—Es la personalidad de un chico de 17 años que esta viviendo en su cuerpo ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto.—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño.—El es una personalidad obsesionada con el suicidio, voy a darle esto como un regalo por permanecer en silencio todo este tiempo.—Decía pensativo mientras movía el objeto entre sus dedos.—Aunque...podría utilizar esto antes de eso.

Urahara levanto la vista viéndole fijamente.

—¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

—Dile a Ichigo que debe de renunciar al tratamiento, si persiste con lo mismo las cosas no irán muy bien, sabe a lo que me refiero después de todo usted es un ''psiquiatra''.—Dijo lo ultimo con algo de enojo, mientras agarraba uno de los títulos que colgaban de la pared y lo lanzaba contra el suelo.—También dígale que no debe pensar en deshacerse de nosotros, interferir o ponerse en nuestro camino.

—Si el Sr Kurosaki no se rinde al tratamiento, ¿que vas a hacer entonces? —Pregunto Urahara retándole con la mirada, mientras que algo de sangre bajaba por la herida que tenia en su frente.—

—Entonces usted debe hacer un movimiento.—Dijo mientras se levantaba y empujaba al rubio contra el sofá apuntándole con el bisturí en el cuello.—Ponga a Ichigo a dormir.—Decía mientras hacia presión el objeto sobre su cuello, mientras que Urahara tragaba con fuerza.—Así que el no puede despertar...para siempre.

—Eso es algo imposible.

—¿Enserio?

—El Señor Kurosaki es su propietario, ustedes solo fueron creados debido a su mecanismo de defensa.—Explico viéndole con algo de temor por primera vez, sintiendo como el filoso bisturí estaba sobre su cuello.—

Shirosaki desconforme con sus palabras, soltó el bisturí provocándole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla para luego con todas sus fuerzas tomarlo por el cuello ahorcándolo.

—Cállate...soy yo,solo yo puede soportar su jodido dolor, no Ichigo ¡EL ES UN COBARDE, YO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE EL!—Gritaba viéndole con los ojos en negro lleno de ira, Urahara no podía respirar por mas que intentara quitarlo de encima, el era en ese momento mucho mas fuerte.—Si intentan deshacerse de mi o hacer a este chico recordar su pasado perdido,entonces...Zangetsu utilizara mi regalo muy apropiadamente ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —Pregunto apretándolo con mas fuerza su cuello, viendo como el rostro pálido del rubio a hora estaba complemente rojo.—Si morimos, Ichigo va a morir y desaparecer con nosotros.—Gritaba eufórico pero de apoco comenzó a aflojar su agarre.—¡Ahora no! ¡CHICOS! —Exclamo sintiendo como comenzaba a doler la cabeza y lo soltaba sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza.—

Urahara comenzó a toser, sintiendo como el aire ingresaba nuevamente, mientras veía al Kurosaki quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo apretándose la cabeza.

—¿Ichigo? —Le llamo esperando su reacción.—

En ese momento el mismo levanto la mirada viendo al Psiquiatra y todo el desorden que había a su alrededor.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! —Le llamo viendo con temor en sus ojos.—¿Que esta pasando?

—Shirosaki, vino y se fue.—Dijo soltando un suspiro, mientras se tocaba la herida de su frente.—

Ichigo bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado, confundido, muchas emociones juntas dentro de el que no podía controlar. Por mas que quisiera no lo lograba, ahora todo lo había empeorado, seguramente el ya no le trataría y tendría que buscar nuevamente a alguien que pudiera soportar y no tuviera miedo a sus cambios repentinos.

—Ichigo.—Le llamo Urahara viendo como el Kurosaki levantaba la mirada, viendo la angustia en sus ojos.—No pienses cosas como ''Oh a hora el mejor Psiquiatra de Karakura no me ayudara''.—Dijo lo ultimo con una mueca de costado tratando de darle algo de ánimos, sabiendo como se sentiría en su situación.—

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto mientras veía las heridas que tenia en el rostro.—

—¿Eh? Ah, estoy bien, estoy bien.—Dijo mientras movía la mano quitándole importancia al corte que tenia en la mejilla junto con algunos moretones—Siempre fui fanático de cara cortada.—Comento mientras soltaba una carcajada haciendo que Ichigo riera junto con el.—De todos modos, creo que Shirosaki se ha hecho mas fuerte.—Aseguro cambiando su expresión a serio.— ¿Como debo decirlo? el quiere ser el dueño de todas las personalidades, incluida la tuya.

—¿En verdad cree que dejare que haga una locura como esa?

—Me pidió que te hiciera dormir.—Confeso viendo como Ichigo abría los ojos asombrado.—De modo que no puedas despertar para siempre, el tiene un objetivo y ese objetivo le hace mas fuerte.—Explico mientras le indicaba a Ichigo que se sentara en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de el.—Ponte cómodo por que esto que dijo es importante.

Ichigo obedeció y se sentó prestándole toda su atención.

—Dijo algo muy notable algo sobre ¿Que encontró su primer amor o algo así?

—Es posible para las personalidades amar, también? —Pregunto Ichigo mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla pensativo.—¿Primer amor?

—Por supuesto es posible, sin embargo, en un caso con una personalidad violenta como el, puede confundir la violencia y la obsesión por alguien como el amor,además en el caso de que el no pueda conseguir el corazón de la otra persona, ese afecto, se puede trasformar en violencia.—Ichigo abrió los ojos en grande dándose cuenta de la situación.— Si esto sucede, la otra persona estará en extremo peligro.

—No es posible...Miyako.—Susurro su nombre para luego levantarse rápidamente de su asiento.—Siento mucho por lo que le eh hecho pasar.—Decía dándole una reverencia.—Hay algo urgente que debo hacer, espero pueda disculparme.

—Esta bien, puedes irte.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, yendo rápidamente hacia la salida, preocupado por lo que fuera que hubiera echo Shirosaki ante su ausencia.

—Por favor Miyako atiende.—Rogaba por su móvil, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital en busca de la salida.—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por su parte cierta morena se encontraba en la salida del hospital, ya no tenia la bata de psiquiatra, la había cambiado por un hermoso abrigo color melocotón, su cabello lo tenia bien peinado y lucia un bonito broche que sostenía su travieso mechón el cual ya no caía en su frente y dejaba apreciarse sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas. Varios de sus compañeros que habían terminados sus turnos, caminaban hacia la salida pero dándole una mirada antes sintiéndose cada uno extrañado por el cambio repentino que había en la Kuchiki.

Rukia podía sentir sus miradas y como algunos murmuraban cosas sobre ella, así que tratando de ignorarlos tomo su móvil y fingió tener una llamada.

—Si, si.—Decía mientras que la grabadora le decía ''Su saldo esta por agotarse''.—No te preocupes.

En eso Nelliel junto con su compañero se acercaron hacia ella.—

—¡Doctora! ¿No esta usted de guardia hoy? —Pregunto la joven viéndole curiosa, ya que nunca se maquillaba.—

Rukia solo le sonrío, señalando que tenia una llamada.

—Estas tan bonita hoy.—Comento su compañero levantando los pulgares, despidiéndose junto con su compañera.—

Rukia al verlos marchar suspiro aliviada.

—Ah, en serio.—Se quejo mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.—Pero ¿Por que no esta saliendo? Voy a toparme con toda las persona que no quiero ver.

En eso ve como a lo lejos su cita se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba. La Kuchiki tratando de parecer lo mas indiferente posible se corrió el cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja para luego levantar la mano esperando a que la viera pero el mismo paso de largo sin echarle ninguna mirada.

—¿Que?¡Discúlpeme! —Grito viendo como el hombre se daba la vuelta para verle en eso se acerco lentamente parándose en frente de el.— Y...—Dijo esperando alguna clase de alago sobre su apariencia.—No dirá nada.

Ichigo por su parte corto la llamada para luego prestarle atención.—

—Disculpe,se que es grosero lo que diré pero ¿Quien es usted?

—¿Que? ¿Como quien es usted?—Pregunto viéndole asombrada por su reacción.—Quiero decir...si sabes que es algo grosero, ¿Por que lo pregunta?

Ichigo frunció el ceño sin comprender de que era lo que le estaba hablando pero por alguna razón se le hacia familiar. En ese momento lo recordó, era la misma mujer ''La megalomaniaca'' que había escapado del hospital.

—Oh, si, veo que volvió al hospital a salvo.—Dijo regalándole una sonrisa compadeciéndose de si situación.—Eso es un alivio, por favor sea fuerte.—La Kuchiki le miro pestañeando varias veces sin entender de que le hablaba.—Me gustaría hablar con usted pero tengo que ir a un lugar urgentemente, lo siento.

—¡Espere un momento!—Grito viéndole algo afligida y a la vez confundida.—¿Eso es todo?

—Entonces ¿Que mas...?

—¿Porque se comporta de esta manera? ¡Usted me persiguió por todo el club diciendo que le gusto! —Grito lo ultimo a todo pulmón sintiendo como su cara se ponía roja de la cólera.—¡¿ACASO QUIER VOLVERME LOCA?!

Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo por su reacción ya que al parecer pasaba por una mala situación y quizás el la había confundido de alguna u otra manera.

—Oh, si.—Respondió recordando su encuentro en el club.—Es por eso que lo mal entendió.—Rukia abrió los ojos engrande sin poder creer lo que salia de su boca.—

—¿Mal entendí?

—Lo siento, A una persona que ya esta herida, le cause mas dolor.

—Espere, ¿quien esta diciendo que esta herida? —Pregunto sin comprender a lo que se refería.—

—Entiendo que es difícil estar en el hospital, pero espero que se sobreponga.—Dijo con sinceridad mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de verla.—¡Sea fuerte! Todo mejorara, pero realmente tengo un lugar al que ir, así que realmente lo siento.

—¡Oiga!—Grito viendo como se marchaba sin mirar atrás.—¿Que diablos fue eso? ¿Solo fui rechazada?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo salio corriendo del hospital en busca de un taxi cuando a lo lejos ve acercándose al secretario Ukitake quien se estaciono enfrente de el.

—¡Vice-Presidente! —Exclamo Ukitake viendo las heridas que tenia en el rostro.—¿Que ocurrió? Acaso...

—Jefe de Sección, ¿como esta aquí? eso no importa, debo de ir a un lugar.—Dijo apurado viendo el auto de Ukitake.—Necesito usar su carro.

—S-si.—Dijo titubeando mientras le entregaba las llaves de su auto.—Pero dígame ¿Que sucedió?—Pregunto nuevamente mientras corría hacia el lado de copiloto pero Ichigo mantuvo la puerta cerrada.—¿Que hace?

—Luego te lo diré todo.

Dicho esto arranco el auto a toda velocidad, mientras que con el manos libres llamaba a Miyako.

—Por favor, ¡Responde el teléfono!

—Oye, Ichigo, ¿A donde huiste? —Pregunto la morena soltando una risita.—

—Necesito hablar contigo, iré a tu casa.

Sin mas corto la llamada y apretó el pedal con fuerza en dirección a la casa de la morena. El vieja se le hizo de lo mas largo debido a los nervios y el miedo que sentía de que Shirosaki pudiera hacerle daño. Antes de que algo como eso sucediera sabia que debía ponerle fin y alejarse lo mas lejos de ella, no le permitiría que el le pusiera un dedo encima ¡ANTES MUERTO!. Ya en la entrada de su casa toco el timbre y espero paciente a que la mujer saliera, luego de unos segundos se abrió la puerta dejándose ver a Miyako quien le veía con una sonrisa. Ichigo al verla a salvo suspiro sintiéndose algo aliviado.

—¡Oh cielos! ¿Entraste en una pelea? —Pregunto la joven viendo asombrada el vendaje que llevaba en la frente.—Pensé que eras un niño bueno, incluso sabes ¿como golpear personas?—Dijo acercando su mano hacia su frente pero Ichigo la sostuvo deteniéndola.—

—Tengo algo que decir.—Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban el temor que tenia a dañarla.—

—¿Es importante?

—Espero que lo consideres así.

—Adelante.

Ichigo soltó su mano y con todas las fuerzas dijo algo que jamas había esperado decir.

—Desde ahora, si te sorprendo con palabras y acciones que no son como yo soy, ignórame.

—¿Que?—Pregunto sintiendo que se había pedido de algo.—¿Que sucede Ichigo?

—Si te trato mal o te visito tarde en la noche, o llamo para que salgas, o cruzo la linea, ese no soy yo.—Dijo con la voz temblorosa para luego volver a aclararla sintiendo como su vista comenzaba a nublarse debido a al llanto inminente con fuerza apretó sus manos haciéndolas un puño.—Si algo como eso sucede, solo aléjate de mi.

Miyako frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estas ebrio?

—Si alguien quien tiene mi cara tiene un diferente nombre o hace cosas que yo no hago, ese no soy yo, huye tan rápido como puedas, si el no te deja escapar, solo lo golpeas.—Miyako intento tocarlo pero se aparto.—Puedes golpearme hasta que pierda la conciencia.—La mujer soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.—

—Oye, Ichigo...

—Miyako, ¿Cual vino quieres que abra? —Grito Kaien desde dentro, mientras que Ichigo bajaba la mirada.—

—Estaba tomando un vaso de vino con Kaien ¿Quieres continuar dentro?

—No, ya termine...me iré ahora.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones para luego voltear a verla.

—Gracias por llamarme en navidad...gracias a ti fue cálida.

Sin mas se volteo sin mirar atrás, mientras que Miyako le veía soltando una mueca de costado entrando nuevamente.

—Como puedes dejarme en la ducha por ¿Ichigo? —Pregunto Kaien mientras se servía una copa de vino y le veía de reojo.—¿Acaso se sintió mal por haber dejado la fiesta sin avisar? siempre tan niño bueno...

—¿Acaso era necesario gritar que estabas aquí?

—Esto es una pelea territorial entre hombres.—Comento mientras bebía un sorbo.—No lo comprenderías.

—Oh, así que ¿soy tu territorio?

—¿Estas disfrutando esto?

—Un puro amor de un hombre es el sueño de una mujer.—Comento mientras acariciaba su copa con su dedo.—¿Como debo decirlo? Es extravagante y significativo, pero es también algo que llena el espacio vacío en una profesional como yo.

—Sabe Ichigo que eres un zorro?

—Si lo descubre, estará mas interesado, es lo mas sexy que el concepto de un amigo de la infancia.—Dicho esto choco su copa con la de el.—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo piso el pedal acelerando a toda velocidad, después de haber hablado con Miyako y de ver que no se encontraba herida , su corazón se encontraba mas tranquilo pero aun así no podía evitar sentir el dolor que le atravesaba por dentro. Sabia que debía de alejarse de ella para su seguridad, lo mas probable seria que Shirosaki le hiciera daño y eso era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría.

En eso las palabras de su psiquiatra volvieron a su mente '' _Pienso que Shirosaki creció fuerte, Tiene un objetivo. El objetivo de hacerse mas fuerte. El quiere hacerte dormir para siempre.''_

En ese momento piso el freno deteniéndose de golpe y viéndose por el espejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dijo así mismo.

—Escucha Shirosaki, si tocas a cualquiera de mis personas, estas muerto.—Decía con la voz temblorosa, mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante.—¿Entiendes? Preferiría morir para conseguir librarme de ti. Si no estoy vivo, tu tampoco. ¡Si te vuelves mas fuerte, me volveré mas fuerte!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas,mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.—¿Estas escuchándome, Shirosaki? ¿Estas escuchándome, bastardo? Yo no te lo permitiré.—Dijo en un susurro mientras escondía su rostro sobre el volante,desahogándose todo su dolor.—Bastardo...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a...

 **Zeilyinn**

 **arsarsursa**

 **Kimi-Sousuke**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y perdonen si hay alguna falta!

Ojala no me tarde tanto en subir el siguiente, los veo en el próximo.

Dejen sus comentarios así se si les gusto.


	5. 5 ¿Min Ho?

Capitulo 04

 **¿Min ho?**

Ichigo regreso a su departamento con una decisión ya tomada, pase lo que pase no perdería en el juego de Shirosaki. Sabia perfectamente lo que significaría perder y eso era algo que no se lo permitiría, no era tan débil como el pensaba si quería pelear, el pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Puedo saber a donde fue? —Pregunto Ukitake quien lo esperaba ansioso en la entrada, Ichigo paso por su lado y se sentó en el largo sofá que había en la sala soltando un suspiro.—Ya veo...

—Shirosaki quiere una pelea, entonces debo pelear.—Dijo con determinación en su voz.—Por favor, prepara los informes financieros, cuentas de resultados y la condición actual de negocios informe de ID Entretenimiento durante los últimos 3 años y el plan para el próximo año y los perfiles de los trabajadores y las celebridades.

—¿Decidió quedarse?

—Si el tiene una meta, incluso regresar a América, el conseguiría un vuelo de regreso, entonces hay solo una solución.—Ukitake le miro fijamente.—No voy a huir, tengo que enfrentarlo directamente.

Mi meta a corto plazo es la reunión de la junta directiva en tres meses, es la junta mas importante por la cual daré todo lo que sea necesario para no decepcionar a mi abuela, hasta entonces, nada puede pasarme.

Ya decidido a quedarse y con un plan en mente Ichigo durante días,semanas,meses hizo lo necesario para que sus personalidades no se salieran de control. Todos los días se iba a dormir temprano y se despertaba puntualmente a las seis de la mañana para sus ejercicios físicos y mentales los cuales consistían en clases de gimnasia para mantener su cuerpo, ya que sus músculos no eran en regalo de los cielos, yoga los cuales duraban aveces mas de una hora pero gracias a aquellas técnicas parecía que todo estaba bajo su propio control.

Había instalado varias cámaras de seguridad en cada una de las habitaciones para así mantenerse en una estricta vigilancia permanentemente, si algo estaba fuera de lo común el lo sabría y lo solucionaría.

Y por ultimo y mas importante debía de buscar a un psiquiatra secreto pero debe ser una persona quien pueda llevar el secreto a su tumba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el hospital cierta morena se encontraba tratando de persuadir a su paciente, la cual varios días atrás se había escapado nuevamente y cada vez que tuviera oportunidad lo aria nuevamente por que lo único que estaba en su mente las 24 horas del día era la música y el baile.

—Mantendré el secreto hasta que muera, así que dime ¿Como escapaste? —Preguntaba Rukia a su paciente quien se ocultaba debajo de una frazada para no verla.—¡Sra Dokugamine! Si no tomas tu medicina y sigues rechazando el tratamiento así, vas haber retrasada tu licencia ¿Quieres eso?

—Este lugar y mi casa son ambas una prisión.—Decía en un murmuro.— Hay solo doctores en mi casa y en el hospital todos los doctores en mi casa se vuelven locos porque ellos no pueden hacerme un doctor y los doctores en mi hospital se vuelven locos por hacerme su paciente ¿Has tenido la experiencia de estudiar seis años mas para poder entrar en la escuela de medicina? no creo que eso es algo que la gente hace.—Rukia se mordió el labio sintiéndose tocada ya que después de todo ella si era esa clase de persona y nunca había ido a muchas fiestas ¿Acaso ella estaba mal?.—Solo quiero vivir mientras bailo ¿Es eso algo que es considerado una locura?

—Pero hay tiempo para bailar y para tu tratamiento, cuando lo cumplas vayamos juntas.—Dijo con una mueca tratando de persuadirla.—

—¿En serio? —Pregunto con una sonrisa debajo de la frazada.—

—En serio.

—¿Cuando esta libre?

—Cuando termine el trabajo.

—Entonces podemos ir hoy ¡Hoy estas libre! —Exclamo destapándose viéndole con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios pintados color rosa.—¿Por que te sorprendes?

—¡Tu boca!—Dijo Rukia señalándola asombrada.—¿No esta ese color muy fuerte?

—Por supuesto que no, cuanto mas fuerte mas provocativos se ven ¿Acaso no sabes que así se trapa a un hombre? —Rukia negaba con la cabeza aun viéndole como si fuera un bicho raro.—

—¿Estas segura de eso?

—Por supuesto, a los hombres les gustan los labios como los de Angelina Joli.

—N..no lo sabia.

—No lo sabes, tan lamentable, pero tienes el talento de reservar un hombre.

En ese momento Rukia abrió los ojos en grande sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Reservar? ¿Quien? ¿Yo?

—Deja de negarlo, Doctora Kuchiki.—Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.— Ya se ha extendido a todo el hospital ¿No sabia que tenia ese talento?

—Eso...no yo no...

—Dicen que encontraste a un hombre mientras buscabas a un paciente, pero fuiste rechazada después de dos horas.—Dijo lo ultimo soltando una carcajada.—¿No es eso muy humillante? yo no podría levantar mi cabeza, es usted muy valiente.

—¿Como saben que fui rechazada? —Pregunto viéndole con la boca abierta.—¡Quien dijo que fui rechazada!

Riruka le miro con algo de temor ya que su rostro se encontraba totalmente sombrío.

—T...todo el hospital lo sabe.

Rukia apretó los puños con fuerza y con brusquedad se levanto de su asiento saliendo de la habitación como si fuerza un rayo, mientras que Riruka aprovecho la ocasión para uno de sus nuevos intentos de escape.

Por donde pasara varias enfermeras murmuraban viéndola sin ocultar que hablaban sobre su persona. Rukia mantuvo la frente en alto aunque quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, podía sentir como sus mejillas intentaban ponerse de color rosa debido a la vergüenza que sentía y todo ¿porque? ¡Por culpa de un acosador bipolar que dice que le recuerde y luego la olvidada era ella!

En su recorrido por los pasillos del concurrido hospital escucho unas voces muy familiares pronunciando su nombre, sigilosamente se oculto detrás de la pared mientras veía a Keigo, Hanataro y Mizuiro disfrutando de una enorme pizza en su hora de descanso pero eso no era lo que le molestaba si no que de sus sucias bocas llenas de salsa su nombre fuera pronunciado.

—Quien diría que la doctora Kuchiki tenia el talento de encontrar hombres.

—¡E incluso fue rechazada dos horas después! —Exclamo Mizuiro soltando una carcajada.—¿Que tan horrible debe ser salir con ella?

—Nuestra doctora Kuchiki es muy feroz, si solo la hubieras escuchado la otra vez.—Comento Keigo refiriéndose cuando escucharon detrás de la puerta.—¿Verdad Hanataro?

—S...si.—Dijo tímido mientras bebía un sorbo de su coca-cola con tal de que no le hiciera hablar.—

—Cuando ese hombre intento sacar sus pantalones, estaba gritándole que se apurase y se pusiese la ropa, ¡Pero estaba diciendo algo completamente diferente en el interior!

—¡Oye, oye! es lamentable.—Decía Mizuiro negando con la cabeza.—¿Crees que ha salido con alguien antes?

Mientras mas hablaban la furia de la morena iba creciendo mas y mas asta el punto que su rostro estaba completamente rojo del enojo.

—Seguramente tendrá trastorno de estrés postraumatico después de esto.—Comento Mizuiro bajando la vista.—Seguramente tendremos que hacerle consulta.

—Auu...—Exclamo Keigo mientras se abrazaba así mismo.—¿Porque me dio escalofríos?

—¡No es reservar! —Exclamo Rukia acercándose con las manos hechos un puño, haciendo que los mismo voltearan a verla sorprendidos.—Oye, oye mírame.—Le hablo a Keigo quien trataba de no verla, pero la misma le obligo a que se parara mientras que los otros dos se quedaban sentados viendo hacia otro lado.—

—Doctora Kuchiki ¿no esta libre hoy?—Pregunto Mizuiro con una sonrisa temblorosa tratando de ayudar a su amigo.—¿Q...que hace aquí? —

—El fue quien me siguió porque le gustaba y el fue quien desapareció porque estaba ocupado, y cuando jugo alrededor, nunca fui con el.—Dijo todo con tanta rapidez que parecía no respirar.— ¡Así que no es reservar! —Le grito dándose la vuelta viendo a Mizuiro.—¡No es reservar!

—Oh, ¡Doctora Kuchiki!—Interrumpió Nell quien recién llegaba con una campera en sus manos.—Esta es la ropa que ese hombre que reservo llevaba puesta ¿verdad?

Los tres chicos rieron entre dientes, mientras que Rukia ladeaba la cabeza derrotada.

—El hombre de la limpieza dijo que se la entregara.

—¡No es reservar! —Grito a todo pulmón, quitándole la campera y yéndose enojada del lugar.—

Los tres chicos se rieron a carcajadas viendo como se iba mientras que la peliverde veía confundida sin saber por que se enojaba tanto.

Rukia camino con la campera asta un tacho de basura donde la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba apunto de irse pero se arrepintió y la saco, agarrándola y viendo que tenia una etiqueta que decía ' **'Hecho en Italia''** al leer su origen comprendió que quizás debía de ser algo muy valioso y debería de devolvérselo, no es por que quisiera volver a verlo, tan solo quería terminar con esa situación tan absurda de una vez por todas y no tener mas que ver con su persona.

Así que tomo su móvil y marco entre sus contactos el de Shirosaki pero luego de varios segundos la mandaba al buzón de voz.

—Acéptalo Rukia.—Se decía así misma desganada.—Fuiste rechazada, si, lo fui.

Dicho esto lo volvió a tirar en la basura.

Obstante a todo cierto Kurosaki se encontraba en pre-meditación, tenia ambas manos apretadas una contra la otra y sus piernas cruzadas sentado estilo indio, su respiración era relajada lo que indicaba que todo marchaba según lo indicado. A lo lejos se escuchaba una grabación que el mismo había colocado para que le ayudara a sentirse relajado y sin preocupaciones.

 _''No intentes herir a otros solo porque sufriste algo injusto_

 _Si continuas diciendo que sufriste de injusticias, solo resentirás mas a esa persona._

 _Transforma ese sentimiento de haber sido tratado injustamente en una puerta que lleve a la auto-superación''_

Sin prestar atención a su móvil el cual se encontraba en modo vibrador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de manejar varias hora asta la casa de sus padres, ya que no tenia pacientes asignados debido a que era su día libre. Rukia estaciono el auto en la entrada sin poder quitar la mirada de la bolsa que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado, la cual contenía la susodicha campera de cuero.

—De acuerdo, si, esto no son sentimientos persistentes o expectativa. —Se decía intentando convencerse.—Solo no puedo desechar algo de tan buena calidad, porque es cuero verdadero. ¿Por que? Esta hecho en Italia.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo la bolsa que en eso tocan en su ventana y pega un grito al ver la ara de su padre pegada contra el vidrio.

—¡QUIEN!

—¡Es tu padre! —Decía con una sonrisa detrás del vidrio.—

Rukia frunció el ceño, mientras que su padre abría la puerta y le quitaba la bolsa de sus manos.

—¿Que es esto? ¿Es para papa? —Decía contento mientras comenzaba a revisar la bolsa.—

—¡ESO NO ES SUYO! ¡No es suyo! —Decía Rukia mientras que su padre corría con la prenda muy contento siendo perseguido.—¡Papa! ¡He dicho que no es suyo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde su padre se dio la vuelta y le miro con una sonrisa enseñándole como le quedaba la campera.

—¿Que tal me queda? ¿Me queda bien verdad?

—¿Que quiere decir con que se ve bien? ¡Parece como si fuese barato ahora! —Dijo con un bufido haciendo que su mechón volara hacia un lado.—

—Parece que estas muy satisfecha. —Dijo soltando una carcajada, mientras admiraba su nueva adquisición.—

—¡Si! Lo se, lo se...Quítesela rápidamente.

—Después de un descanso...incluso le trajiste un regalo a tu padre.—Decía orgulloso Kyōraku regalándole una sonrisa.—Creciste mucho, esto es muy vintage,realmente me gusta Y mira esto. ¿No parece sangre de verdad?— Pregunto señalando una mancha roja que tenia la prenda.—¡Incluso hicieron esta clase de detalles!

Rukia miro donde estaba la macha horrorizada, ya que era sangre REAL debido a la pelea que había presenciado seguramente seria de Shirosaki o del hombre que tenia tatuado un 69 en el rostro.

—Vaya, el cuero Italiano es de muy buena calidad.

—Papa, pondré mi vida en juego y diré esto, es demasiado pequeña para usted.

—No es pequeña, No lo es.—Repitió como un niño pequeño al que le quieren quitar su juguete.—Me queda perfectamente bien.

En ese momento a lo lejos salio Nanao con el ceño fruncido en busca de su marido y el por que se retrasaba tanto.

—Cariño ¿trajiste la leña? ¡Que es lo que te hace demorar tanto!

Hija y madre al verse corrieron la una hacia la otra para abrazarse con fuerza como si durante mucho tiempo no se hubieran visto, aunque solo había pasado una semana de la ultima vez.

—Rukia! ¿Cuando llegaste?—Pregunto su madre quien la abrazaba con fuerza.—

—MAMA ¡Acabo de llegar! ¡Te extrañe!—Dijo Rukia soltando a su madre para verla.—

—Tu padre atrapo un jabalí para poder prepararte una parrillada.

—¡Estoy hambrienta!

—Cariño ¿aun no has cortado la leña? —Pregunto desviando la mirada hacia Kyōraku quien seguía maravillado por su campera.—¡Cariño! Vas a cortar la leña ¿verdad?

—¡La cortare en un momento! Entren primero, entren,entren. —Decía ignorándolas mientras se sacaba varias fotos con su móvil.—

Nanao lo ignoro rodando los ojos, agarrando el brazo de su hija.

—Vamos adentro ¿tienes hambre?

—¡Tengo hambre, tengo hambre! —Dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo el agradable calor familiar.—

—Cariño...esto no sube.—Dijo su padre sosteniendo un hacha sin poder levantarla ya que la campera se lo impedía.—Creo que estoy atorado.

—¡Es demasiado pequeña! —Gritaron ambas mujeres a la vez enojadas.—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la cocina Rukia ayudaba a su madre con las brochetas de vegetales, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

—Papa no a cambiado, sigue siendo igual que siempre.

—Esta mejorando cada día.—Dijo su madre sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo.—Todavía creo que es el joven maestro de una súper rica familia que dirige una fabrica de cerveza,despilfarro casi toda su fortuna hace mucho tiempo, solo le gusta la gente y ayudaba a todo el mundo probablemente va a ser así, actuando como un niño pequeño para el resto de su vida hasta que muera.

—¿Por que? Esa es la mayor fortaleza y el encanto de nuestro padre.—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cortaba unos vegetales y los unía al palo.— Si todo el mundo fuese como papa, nuestro departamento ni siquiera existiría en el hospital.

—Las mujeres que cuidan de personas como tu padre se aseguraran de que el departamento de psicología no termine, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Pero por que esta tan callado Ashido?—Pregunto viendo hacia todos lados.— ¿Se fue a algún lugar?

—Ya me tiene sin cuidado, tu hermano se pasa toda la noche escribiendo una nueva novela, no se si esta durmiendo ¡Oye!—Le llamo haciendo que Rukia le mirase.—¿Puedes detener a tu hermano de escribir novelas de misterio? Solo habla sobre gente muriendo y sufriendo. Escribe sus propios libros y no duerme de noche porque tiene pesadillas.

—¿En serio?—Pregunto Rukia viéndole asombrada.—

—Si,siempre que duerme hace sonidos extraños y tiembla abrazando su manta.

—¿Es estúpido?—Dijo entre risas.—Deja mama iré a buscarlo.

Dicho esto se levanto y subió por las escaleras que daban a su cuarto, toco la puerta varias veces pero al ver que nadie respondía decidió entrar por su cuenta. En la habitación habían millones de libros por todas partes, en su escritorio,cama, biblioteca y algunos tirados en el suelo.

—Hombre solitario...—Susurro la morena mientras lo levantaba y lo colocaba sobre la mesa.—Que clases de libros lees?—Se pregunto viendo la portada de uno que tenia el titulo escrito en sangre.—

Estaba apunto de irse cuando algo capto su atención. En el enorme librero había una enorme pizarra como si ocultase algo detrás, con cuidado comenzó a correrla donde de apoco una fotografía comenzaba a asomarse pero en ese momento llego Ashido quien la detuvo colocándose enfrente y colocando el pizarron en su lugar sin dejar que viera la foto de Ichigo de universidad.

—¡HERMANO! —Exclamo Rukia llevándose la mano al pecho debido al susto.—¡Mi corazón casi se cae!

Ashido tenia el pelo mojado debido a que recién salia del baño y le veía perplejo.

—¿Eres una ladrona de objetos? ¿Que haces husmeando en las cosas de los demás? ¿Quien te envío? ¿Es el próximo editor?

Rukia suspiro intentando tener paciencia, sabiendo que su hermano al parecer no estaba muy ''estable''.

—Tu madre me envío para que puedas comer.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación, Ashido suspiro aliviado mientras corría el pizarron y veía que la foto se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El castaño tomo uno de sus sweater color azul y bajo junto con su hermana por las escaleras que daban hacia la cocina.

—¡Acá estoy! —Dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre viéndole con una mueca.—Eso luce bien.—Comento mientras estiraba la mano para tomar un poco pero su madre le golpeo con un cucharón.—¡MAMA!

—Si ayudas comerás.—Le advirtió viéndole con el ceño fruncido las ojeras que habían debajo de sus ojos.—Mira tus ojeras ¡Tengo de hijo un panda no un humano!

—No es para tanto.—Murmuro mientras se tocaba debajo de los ojos.—

—¿A cuantas personas ya has matado? —Pregunto Nanao viéndole de reojo mientras hacia la cena.—

—Mate aproximadamente dos personas...o quizás eran tres?—Se pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca.—Aunque creo que la ultima estaba aun con vida...quizás moribunda.

—Tengo dos hijos, y todos ellos hacen cosas que solo hieren a los padres.—Dijo regañándolos con la mirada, mientras que Rukia y Ashido ayudaban con la cena.—Tengo miedo de que una sea herida por sus pacientes y tengo miedo de que la mente del otro se arruine haciendo eso ¿Es que no podían ser algo mas tranquilo? Como maestros o tu solo podías haberte casado.—Dijo lo ultimo viendo a su hija.—

—Mama no tienes de que preocuparte, se cuidarme y el cerebro de Ashido ya estaba dañado antes de eso.

—¡Oye! —Le grito el castaño dándole un codazo en el brazo.—

Nanao bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza.

—Rukia, ya que estas libre, dale una hora de consulta a tu hermano.

—Como si una hora le fuera suficiente.—Murmuro mientras que Ashido le veía con el ceño fruncido.—

—Hijo ven afuera y ayúdame con el fuego.—Dijo Kyōraku mientras entraba por la puerta tembloroso.—Acabe con la leña pero hace mucho frío.

—¿Pero de donde saco esa chaqueta?—Pregunto Ashido viéndola asombrado.—¡Es totalmente impresionante!

Ashido salio detrás de su padre, mientras que Rukia y su madre los seguían con la bandeja llena de comida ya preparada. El patio era enorme con grandes arboles los cuales estaban cubiertos por algo de nieve debido a la nevada de la noche anterior. Tal vez no era el mejor clima para una cena familiar en el patio pero Kyōraku ya había terminado de ponerle la suficiente leña al fuego para que entraran en calor.

Rukia se sentó junto a su madre comenzando a probar la deliciosa comida que habían preparado, disfrutando del momento que pasaba con ellos y tratando de olvidarse de su inconveniente en el hospital...sobre todo tratar de olvidarse del lunático que la había rechazado.

Movió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de lo sucedido y concentrarse en quienes tenia en frente su familia.

Entre risas, y bromas sobre la inestabilidad de su hermano y regaños por su trabajo tan complicado las horas pasaron volando tan rápido que ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor iluminando el oscuro cielo nocturno, Rukia se acomodo la frazada que tenia en sus piernas mientras tomaba su taza entre sus manos bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de café.

—Las estrellas son agradables.—Dijo Ashido sentándose a su lado con una taza de café humeante.— Si ya acabaste de comer, deberías ir a dormir ¿Por que estas tomando café tan tarde en la noche?

—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —Pregunto Rukia evadiendo su pregunta apoyando su espalda en el asiento.—

—Si tengo que dormir después de matar, por lo menos a dos personas mas.

—Escuche que no puedes dormir porque tienes pesadillas.—Dijo mientras desviaba la vista del cielo hacia el.—¿No te estas metiendo demasiado en la historia?

—¿La consulta psiquiátrica comenzó?—Pregunto con sarcasmo,mientras que la morena le veía con una mueca de costado.—

—No se como sonara esto para un escritor pero tienes que diferenciar entre la realidad y el mundo imaginario. Si te metes demasiado en ello, en el mundo que creaste, podrías salir lastimado.

—No tienes de que preocuparte.—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le jalaba de la mejilla provocando que la morena le mordiera la mano.—¡Siempre tan agresiva! pero enserio no te preocupes se como hacer eso apropiadamente.—Acomodándose en el asiento con arrogancia.—¿Porque crees que decidí convertirme en un escritor de novelas de misterio con el seudónimo de Shinigami?

—Solo hay una explicación ''eres un raro''

Ashido rodó los ojos.

—Escucha bien doctora.—Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro de su hermana.—Como Shinigami, soy un escritor que escribe novelas de misterios y vive una vida al estilo hombre fatal. Pero como Ashido soy...—Movió su brazo haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la de el mientras señalaba la estrella en el cielo.—Justo ahí, como esa estrella en llamas por allá, soy un alma liberada.—Rukia le miro de reojo e Ashido se alejo rápidamente.—Y como ash soy...

—¿Cuando te convertiste en tres? ¿Quien es el?

—A veces lo uso para seducir a las mujeres.—Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.—Ashido es demasiado común... así que esas mujeres me llaman Ash.

—Oh...la consulta termino ¡Tienes trastorno de personalidad múltiple!—Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero Ashido se lo impidió.—

—Estoy diciendo que puedo vivir una vida segura y cómoda definiéndome a mi mismo en diferentes personas.—Rukia tomo un sorbo de su café.—Así como Jekyll y Hyde.

En ese momento lo que Shirosaki le dijo vino a su mente.

 _''Solo hay un Shirosaki con esta cara, soy yo''_

En ese momento era un hombre que la perseguía acosándola pero luego ya no ¿Acaso era esa clase de persona?

—¿Que? ¿Que estas haciendo?—Pregunto Ashido colocando su mano en su rostro al ver que tenia la mirada perdida.—

—¿Que? —Pregunto pestañeando varias veces tratando de olvidarse de el.—Ah...no es nada pero si vives separándote en diferentes personalidades, ¿es divertido?

—En lugar de decir que es divertido, es una forma de salvarte a ti mismo de este mundo cruel en el que vivimos.—Subió y bajo los hombros fingiendo tristeza.—Si no la vida seria demasiado aburrida...

Rukia se le quedo viendo poniéndolo incomodo.

—¿Que?

—Solo note pierdas entre tantas personalidades, no quiero tener que tratarte en el hospital...seria demasiado molesto.—Dijo con fastidio mientras se levantaba y Ashido le miraba con enojo.—

—¡Acaso no has escuchado nada de mi inspirador mensaje!

—Si,si.—Dijo la morena mientras comenzaba a caminar.—Me iré a dormir, trata de no volverte loco matando personajes ficticios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo caminaba detrás de su abuela Unohana y seguido por su secretarios y empleados de la misma, por el enorme edificio de la compañía, por donde pasaba todo el mundo se inclinaba dándole sus respetos.

Al llegar a los ascensores se encontraron con Kaien y su padre quienes hablaban muy entretenidos pero al verla llegar se voltearon saludándola.

—Presidenta.

La señora asintió saludando con la vista en alto.

—Gusto de verlo, tío.—Dijo Ichigo saludándole respetuosamente.—Debí de haberlo saludado, pero nos hemos encontrado de esta manera.

—No, ese saludo no es tan urgente.—Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus relucientes dientes.—Para un muchacho quien ni siquiera se ajustado a la diferencia de horario después de acabar con sus asuntos en Estados Unidos, ¿no es eso muy cruel?

—Por la compañía y por el mismo, es mejor si empieza a trabajar tan pronto sea posible.

—No se tiene de que preocupar, aunque ID Entertaunment es solo un emprendimiento para el Grupo Kurosaki, para un muchacho que acaba de empezar ¿no es su posición una carga muy grande? —Pregunto el hombre frunciendo el ceño y con algo de veneno en sus palabras.—

—Porque usted Presidente es un hombre excepsionante, se que el aprenderá mucho de usted.—Dijo firmemente sin perder ante su mirada.—Dado que tiene una pesada carga con una posición importante, se volverá mas responsable.

El hombre soltó una risa entre dientes, mientras que el ascensor se abría, Unohana fue la primera entrar seguida de Ichigo.

—Usted puede subir primero.—Dijo Ukitake quien se había mantenido al margen en todo momento.—Nosotros usaremos un elevador diferente.

—Entonces, háganlo así.—Dijo la señora mientras que las puertas se cerraban.—

—No te dejes engañar por su sonrisa.—Dijo Unohana a Ichigo quien le miro curioso.—Una persona buena, una persona considerada y una persona benevolente, todos son sus disfraces. Esa es su estrategia. Entre mas ambiciones oscuras tiene una persona mas esconde su verdadero ser.

Ichigo bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de que esas palabras en el lo pinchaban de alguna manera, se sentía identificado, después de todo el tenia varias personalidades las cuales debía de ocultar de cualquier persona pero mas de Unohana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una joven y elegante mujer se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante comiendo junto con sus ''amigas'' quienes la alagaban por su hijo Kaien quien era parte importante de ID.

—Me encantaría que su hijo conociera a mi hija.

—Lastima que este en pareja.—Dijo una de las mujeres mientras que la comía cómodamente.—

—Mi hijo esta muy ocupado con su trabajo no a tenido tiempo debido a varios asuntos importantes en la empresa.

Las mujeres le miraron asombradas por lo magnifico que era Kaien, deseando que sus hijas eligieran a alguien tan importante como el.

—¡Acaso no sabe quien soy!—Exclamo una mujer de su misma edad a lo lejos.—¡Yo reserve una mesa!

—No puede ser...—Dijo viéndola con algo de molestia.—Sera mejor que nos vallamos.

Las mujeres tomaron sus bolsos comenzando a irse una por una mientras que la mujer tomaba su móvil y comenzaba a marcar.

—¡Como puede ser que dejen entrar a esa clase de persona de clase baja que no conoce la vergüenza!

—Esa persona parece que soy yo.—Dijo Masaki a sus espaldas,mientras le veía con una ceja alzada.—¿Estoy en lo cierto cuñada?

—Te hablare después.

Dicho esto colgó la llamada apunto de irse pasando por su lado pero la Masaki la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

—Siéntate, vamos a hablar cuñada.

—¿Puede no llamarme cuñada?—Pregunto mientras apretaba los dientes molesta.—

—¿Por que soy su cuñada?

—¿Su nombre esta en el registro de mi familia?

—Solo porque no hay un papel, ¿hay alguien que no sepa que soy la esposa de Ishin Kurosaki?

—Deja de soñar, nadie en Kurosaki piensa en usted como familia.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta apunto de marcharse pero Masaki llena de ira la jalo del cabello deteniéndola.

—¿Porque debo de dejar de soñar? Mi esposo todavía esta vivo.—Decía abriendo los ojos en grande, sin dejar de retorcer su cabello mientras que la mujer apretaba los dientes a dolorida.—Mi hijo Ichigo Kurosaki es el único sucesor de la empresa asi que ¿por que debería?

—¡Suéltame! ¿Quien te crees que eres?

—Soy la mujer de Isshin Kurosaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo se encontraba en lo que ahora seria su oficina, veía atento como en sobre su escritorio una escultura de vidrio brillaba la cual tenia su nombre y grabado en el vicepresidente.

—¿Te gusta tu oficina?—Pregunto Kaien quien recién llegaba sin tocar.-

—Usted llego presidente.

—¿Que es esto? ¿Ya estas creando distancia entre nosotros después de declarar la guerra?—Pregunto con una sonrisa entre sus labios mientras pasaba su dedo por el borde de la escultura.—Deja de actuar inocentemente como si no supieras, la batalla entre los sucesores las personas que nos están viendo desde fuera están muy interesada.

—¿No esta exagerando, cuando estamos en una habitación?

—Vamos con calma ¿De acuerdo?

—Ni siquiera me he presentado correctamente a la junta.—Dijo Ichigo tratando de calmar sus inseguridades pero eso tan solo lo había empeorado mas.—

—¿Por que ya estas hablando sobre un baño de sangre? Te veré después.—Dijo dándose la vuelta para luego voltear—Ese día, te vi dejar el club.—Ichigo trago con fuerza pero trato de relajar su semblante.—Te transformaste en una persona totalmente diferente.

—Oh...¿Ese día? si amigos que estudiaron conmigo en el extranjero, repentinamente me contactaron.

—Debes haber festejado mucho en Estados Unidos...acaso ¿Usaste drogas?

—¿Que?

—Ten cuidado esto es Corea y mucha gente esta observando.—Le dijo acercándose dándole una palmada en el hombro.—Me voy.

Ichigo se sostuvo del escritorio sintiéndose algo aliviado en que su primo pensara que consumía drogas a que supiera sobre su trastorno de personalidad múltiple, no sabia cual de las dos era peor pero al menos la primera era una suposición y la ultima una realidad.

Ladeo la cabeza tratando de olvidarlo y se sentó en su asiento color azul, en su escritorio había varios documentos y papeles sobre ID entretenimiento que debía leer para estar al día Dentro de pocas horas tenia una junta la cual era muy importante y debería ser puntual si no quería ser juzgado nuevamente por la presidenta su abuela. Las horas pasaron mientras revisaba los documentos su móvil comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla un nombre que desconocía apareció **RUKIA**.

Ichigo dudo si contestar pensando que quizás seria alguna de las mujeres que Shirosaki había decepcionado o herido, pensaba que lo mejor seria no hacerlo y ahorrarse los gritos pero su moral no se lo permitía, si Shirosaki lo había metido en problemas, tendría que solucionarlo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Es Shirosaki? —Dijo una voz carrasposa.—

—¿Quien es usted?

—Soy una persona que fue avergonzada por usted en el club paraíso.—Ichigo frunció el ceño, mientras que su tono de voz crecía.— ¡¿Donde esta mi chaqueta ahora mismo?!

—¿Chaqueta? si me puede explicar en detalle de que chaqueta esta hablando...

—¡Suficiente! no toques ni una sola cosa en mi chaqueta de cuero con la que huiste,tráela a mi como esta. Si no lo haces, tu mujer va a morir en mis manos.

—¿Mi mujer? —Pregunto confundido, sin saber de quien se refería.—

— ¡Cobarde! ¿Vas a fingir no saber nada? ¿No sabes quien es el dueño de este teléfono? es de Rukia Kuchiki del hospital Bond.

El hombre se volteo a ver a la morena quien se encontraba sentada en una silla atada y con la boca tapada con cinta la cual se retorcía, viendo lo idiota que era el sujeto ya que la que tenia su chaqueta era ella pero al tener la boca tapada con cinta no podía decírselo, Rukia se removió con fuerza sobre su asiento sintiéndose frustrada sin saber que hacer para arreglar la situación.

—Escucha cuidadosamente, trae la chaqueta al almacén Taesang a la 1 en punto oh la mujer morirá si no tienes la chaqueta y si llegas tarde, entonces ella morirá, Si lo reportas con la policía y traes a alguien contigo, ella morirá.

En eso corto la llamada dejando a un Ichigo pensativo , se quedo varios segundos dudando asta que se levanto de su asiento y rápidamente corrió hacia la salida. Ukitake quien iba pasando intento detenerlo pero este tan solo lo ignoro, debía llegar rápidamente a su departamento y buscar la chaqueta si no quería que alguien muriera por su causa, eso seria demasiado para el.

—¿En que me has metido ahora?—Se preguntaba viéndose por el espejo de su auto, mientras lo arrancaba a toda velocidad.—

Al llegar a su departamento se dirigió con rapidez hacia su habitación donde se encontraba un enorme armario con varias cajas las cuales tenían diferentes nombres. Sin cuidado alguno las abrió todas desparramando toda su ropa por el suelo, junto con la que había dentro del armario en busca de la chaqueta de cuero, pero no lograba encontrarla, las había de todos colores pero no la que el sujeto le había pedido.

—¡Aquí esta! —Exclamo Ukitake quien recién llegaba, viendo a Ichigo quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo revolviendo varias prendas.—¿Que es lo que hace? No puede hacer esto, ¡La reunión de la junta va a empezar pronto!

—Tengo que encontrarla...—Dijo en voz baja sin prestar atención a su secretario.—Debo encontrarla.

—¡Vicepresidente! —Grito siguiéndolo asta la sala.—¿Que es lo que sucede con usted?

Ichigo se puso a revisar unas bolsas sin prestarle atención.

—Regresa a la compañía, sin importar que tiene que asistir a la reunión.—Decía mientras tomaba el saco de Ichigo que estaba sobre el sofá y se lo entregaba.—Me encargare de esto después de reportarlo a la policía.

Ichigo se negó levantándose del suelo viéndole fijamente.

—A menos que vaya, la vida de una mujer estará en peligro.

—¡Es algo que hizo Shirosaki!—Grito exasperado viendo que el tiempo en su reloj pasaba rápido.— ¡No puede solucionar esto!

—Es algo que tiene que ver con la vida de alguien, tengo que ir al menos, incluso con las manos vacías...—En eso se quedo en silencio para luego verle alzando las cejas.—Secretario , deme un golpe.

—¿Que? —Pregunto viéndole asombrado.—¿Que lo golpee?

—Tengo que llamar a Shirosaki.

—¡Vicepresidente!

—La única persona que sabe lo que paso esa noche que sabe donde esta la chaqueta es el, la única persona que puede resolver esto es Shirosaki.

—Pero incluso si hago esto no esta garantizado que el aparecerá.

—El es sensible cuando me enojo o me lastimo,es la única manera, así que golpéame.—Pidió mientras se ponía en posición viendo a su secretario quien le miraba dudoso.—¡Que espera!

—¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Es una orden de su superior, tomare la responsabilidad por todo lo que pase después de esto si que ayúdeme secretario Ukitake.—Ukitake se mordió el labio nervioso, mientras que Ichigo esperaba a que lo golpeara.—¡Rápido!¡no hay suficiente tiempo!

—Esta bien.

—Golpee.

—Lo siento.

Dicho esto levanto su mano en el aire estampándola contra su mejilla, Ichigo le miro alzando una ceja ya que ni siquiera le había dolido.

—¿Es eso un golpe? Es demasiado débil golpee mas fuerte.

—¡Bien! ya lo are.—Dijo Ukitake dándole un golpe en el hombro con su puño haciéndole tambalear.—

—No es suficiente ¡Golpee mas duro!—Exclamo mientras se tocaba el hombro algo a dolorido.—¡Por favor!

—Entiendo, entonces lo haré de una sola vez.—Dijo sacándose los lentes y tronándose los dedos.—¡Aquí va!

—Si.

Ichigo se quedo quieto viendo como el puño de Ukitake se acercaba rápidamente, estampándose contra su rostro tan fuerte que lo hizo caerse contra el suelo de rodillas. El alvino le miro preocupado acercándose lentamente unos pasos, sintiéndose mal por haberlo hecho con tanta fuerza.

—¡Vicepresidente! ¿Esta bien? —Pregunto mientras se agachaba hacia el, viendo como Ichigo comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo.—¡Responda!—Grito viendo como el Kurosaki comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con el cabello tapando su mirada.—¿Shirosaki?

—¿Me acaba de golpear? ¿A mi? —Pregunto mientras se levantaba arreglándose el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.—Bribón grosero ¿Me acaba de golpear?

—¿Min Ho?

—Así es soy Min Ho.—Dijo su nombre con una mueca mientras colocaba sus brazos en ambos lados de su cintura.—

Ukitake frunció el ceño preocupado ahora ¿que aria con el?

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias a sus comentarios...**

Kyoko

Kimi-Sousuke

Guest

adenisse

 **Y a los que no dejan ¡Deberían de hacerlo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que es raro que Nanao y el otro sean sus padres pero los quería poner a ellos dos me parecía algo diferente, el nombre de la nueva personalidad me costo mucho elegirlo ¿les gusta?**

 **Dejen sus opiniones los veré en el próximo!**


	6. 6 Min Ho

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior espero les guste el de hoy.**

* * *

Capitulo **05**

 **Min Ho**

Ukitake observaba nervioso como la nueva personalidad de Ichigo a hora se encontraba rebuscando por el armario en busca de su ropa, el peliblanco caminaba de un lado al otro pensando en una solución para hacer volver a su jefe a la realidad pero le seria muy complicado ya que cuando una de sus personalidades se salia de control era muy difícil hacerlas regresar.

—Esta tampoco es mi ropa.—Decía Min Ho mientras revolcaba entre varias cajas.—Ni esta...—Decía mientras la lanzaba lejos de su vista con desagrado.—¿Que hay aquí?—Se pregunto viendo otra caja.—

—Hablemos.—Pidió Ukitake viendo la hora en su reloj.—

—Esta tampoco es mi ropa...—Dijo ignorándolo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.—¡Arg!¡¿Donde abra metido ese niño mi ropa?!

—¡No tiene tiempo para estar haciendo esto ahora mismo!

—¡Si! Esta aquí.—Grito alegre encontrando su ropa en una de las cajas.—Le pedí que escondiera mi ropa y la enviara aquí a salvo ¡Mira lo bien que la guardo y la envío! —Grito cantando mientras abrazaba una de sus camisas floreadas.—¡Asta huele muy bien!

—¡Min Oh! —Le Grito viendo como no le prestaba atención y se quitaba su camisa colocándose la nueva.—

—Esta es mi ropa.

Ukitake se acerco hacia el.

—No se ponga eso, debería ponerse un traje e ir a la reunión de directores.—Le comento tratando de mantener la calma, ya que lo mejor seria tratar de ganarse su simpatía si quería obtener lo que quería.—Escribiré su discurso solo necesita leerlo.

Min Ho le miro de reojo mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa llena de palmeras hawaianas.

—¿Por que iría allí si no se cuando podre salir de nuevo? —Pregunto levantando una ceja.—Ha pasado tanto desde que salí ¿Irías si fuera yo?

—Lo se, por supuesto que lo se.—Dijo exasperado agarrándolo del brazo captando su atención.—Si hace lo que digo, haré cualquier cosa que quiera después de terminar el trabajo.

—De verdad, me estas enloqueciendo.—Dijo soltándose de su agarre frunciendo el ceño.—Lo que necesito es libertad.—Dijo dándose una palmada en el pecho para luego hacer su cabello hacia atrás.—Libertad y algo de soju...—Dijo lo ultimo con un tono cantarín.—

Ukitake en ese instante se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Le comprare un bote.

Al oír aquello Min Ho dejo de revisar las cajas y lentamente se volteo a verlo interesado.

—Incluso pondré su nombre en el bote.—Min Ho abrió la boca imaginándoselo con ojos brillantes.—¿Ese no ha sido su sueño desde hace mucho? Su propio bote...Con su nombre en el.—Min Ho abrió la boca sonriendo.—Min oh enfrente de una gran mansión con una hermosa vista al océano...—Al oír aquello el hombre sonrío de costado.—Puede ir a pescar y atrapar toda clase de cosas...

En ese momento Min Ho chasqueo los dedos y agarro la mano de Ukitake sacudiéndola de arriba abajo con emoción.

—¡De acuerdo! Es un trato.

—De acuerdo.

—Mi propio barco.

—Good election.-Le dijo en ingles.-

—¿Que?

—Buena elección.

Min Ho lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que el color blanco del albino ahora se había vuelto rojo pero para su suerte el móvil de Ichigo comenzó a sonar dentro de su saco.

—El teléfono esta sonando.—Comento soltándolo y buscando entre el saco.—

—Olvídelo y vamos a la junta.—Dijo Ukitake recobrando el aliento.—Ya es hora...

—¿Quien es Rukia?—Pregunto viendo que en la pantalla del móvil salia aquel nombre.—Debe ser una mujer.—Comento con una sonrisa.—

—No conteste.—Le pidió intentando arrebatarle el móvil pero se lo impidió.—¡Min Ho!

—¿Que estas haciendo? —Pregunto viéndole extrañado por su actitud para luego atender la llamada con una sonrisa picara en el rostro—¿Hola?

—Te queda una hora.—Dijo una voz gruesa desde la otra linea.—

—¿Que? ¿Queda una hora para que? —Pregunto sintiéndose confundido.—

—Podrías haberlo confundido con una broma.—Comento Hisagi con una sonrisa de costado.—Así que te llame otra vez, trae mi chaqueta al deposito a la 1 P.M o de otra manera...—En eso Rukia Comenzó a gritar con la cinta en su boca haciendo que se volteara.—¡Alguien puede callarla!

La morena se encontraba atada a una silla y con su boca cubierta por una cinta por mas que intentase decirle con todas sus fuerzas que ella era quien tenia la chaqueta y que no era necesario llamarlo, lo único que se podía escuchar eran extraños sonidos saliendo de su boca.

—¡Cállate!—Le grito haciendo que la morena se quedara quieta y volviera a su llamada.—No debes traer a la policía contigo...

Rukia se removió en su asiento golpeando el suelo con sus pies intentando que de alguna forma el la comprendiera ¿Por que tenia que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? se pregunto mientras rodaba los ojos frustrada.

En ese momento el hombre se volteo a verla molesto y se acerco hacia ella con algo de cinta en sus manos y colocándosela con fuerza contra su boca.

—Así que me estas diciendo que lleve la chaqueta de cuero a la 1 P.M no puedo llegar tarde y no puedo llevar a la policía...—Decía Min Ho rascándose la nuca dándole poca importancia.—

—Excelente.

—Entonces, simplemente no iré.—Dijo sin darle muchas vueltas, mientras que Ukitake sonreía satisfecho.—Estoy muy ocupado ahora no me esperes, Adiós.

—¡Espera, espera!—Exclamo el hombre.—Olvide mencionar algo, Si no vienes tu novia morirá.

—¿Que? ¿Estas amenazándome usando a una mujer como rehén? ¡¿Que clase de poco hombre hace eso?!—Pregunto sintiéndose enfadado.—Este bastardo inútil...¿Donde estas? ¿Donde es eso? ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Cuando ponga mis manos en ti no te podrás reconocer frente al espejo!—Le grito lleno de ira, ya que lo que mas odiaba es que lastimaran a personas tan delicadas como lo eran las mujeres.—

—¡Reaccione!—Le grito Ukitake.—Dijo que iría a la reunión de directores.

Min Ho tapo el teléfono para que no escuchara.

—De verdad, me estoy enloqueciendo aquí.—Refunfuño sintiéndose fastidiado.— Solo soy uno pero todos quieren una parte de mi, ¡Maldición! ¡Todo esto me esta volviendo loco!—Dicho esto regreso a la llamada.—¿Donde rayos estas?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la junta.

Todos los empresarios se encontraban reunidos allí para ver la presentación de Ichigo. Unohana su abuela se encontraba sentada en la cabecilla viendo hacia todos los presentes en la junta, todos se encontraban allí asta que su fría mirada diviso el asiento vacío que estaba junto a Kaien donde se suponía que Ichigo se sentaría pero el no se encontraba aun allí. Con impaciencia miro el reloj para luego notar la mirada hipócrita del padre de Kaien al cual sonrío de igual manera, sabia perfectamente la clase de basura que era y que esperaba atento cualquier percance para hacerse de la empresa y poner a su hijo al mando junto con el por eso era de suma importancia la presencia de Ichigo allí.

El reloj se movía lentamente apunto a dar inicio a la reunión pero en ese instante las puertas se abrieron, Unohana miro esperando que fuera Ichigo pero en vez de el Ukitake entro rápidamente.

—Lo siento, algo urgente sucedió.—Dijo disculpándose hacia los presentes, Ukitake se acerco a la presidenta y le entrego un pequeño papel el cual la mujer desdoblo con fría cautela.—

 _''El Vicepresidente tiene que encargarse de un asunto urgente,_

 _No creo que pueda llegar a la reunión.''_

Unohana se acerco asta el micrófono y viendo a los hombres dijo.

—Parece que el nuevo Vicepresidente estuvo involucrado en un accidente menor.—Dijo con su mirada inquebrantable hacia los presentes.—Dice que pasara por el hospital antes de venir,movamos la presentación del Vicepresidente para el final y empecemos la reunión.

Dicho esto le regreso el papel a Ukitake quien noto como su mirada lo atravesaba, estaba seguro las cosas no irían muy bien cuando su jefe se reencontrara con la presidenta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el deposito varios de los aliados de Hisagi escuchaban atentos a su indicaciones, Rukia los veía desde unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, por mas que intentara desatarse no lo lograba ya que ellos se habían asegurado de atarla bien para que así su plan no tuviera ninguna falla.

El aspecto de cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar eran un tanto aterrador, varios tenían tatuajes por todo el rostro y otros perforaciones, tan solo con verlos hacia que la pequeña morena de ojos violetas se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

—Estoy seguro de que todos saben lo peligroso que es Shirosaki—Decía Hisagi a sus compañeros.—Empezando desde ya, nos prepararemos, finjan que soy el y vengan a mi uno a uno. —El hombre se puso en posición viendo como unos 16 hombres se acercaban a el con palos y bates.—Esperen, esperen un momento.—Dijo con una mueca nervioso.—Dije lentamente ¿Por que tanta prisa? ¿Tienen cosas que hacer? Vengan a mi lentamente ¡Ahora!

Dicho esto comenzó a pelear con sus compañeros quienes se le acercaron con palos de madera los cuales el mismo rompió con sus ágiles patadas.

—¡Eso es todo lo que tienen! —Exclamo mientras que otros intentaban golpearlo por detrás pero en ese momento el ruido de una moto acercándose hizo que todos se quedaran quietos en sus lugares.—¡¿Que es eso?!

Una moto negra paso por entre medio de ellos deteniéndose a unos pocos metros del lugar.

Rukia al igual que ellos vio como aquel hombre con ropa militar se bajaba de la moto y se volteaba hacia ellos sosteniendo dos bombas en sus manos sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Quien es el idiota con el que hable por teléfono?

Todos se le quedaron viendo quietos en sus lugares, sin responder a su pregunta.

—Oye bocazas, ¿Que estas esperando, eh? —Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.—Salgan antes de que cuente hasta cuatro. De otra manera, voy a lanzarles esto.—Dijo mientras les apuntaba con las bombas.—Uno, dos...—Decía viendo que ninguno respondía.—Tres, cuatro.—Grito rápidamente viendo como todos los hombres corrían hacia atrás dejando a Hisagi solo.—Mírenlo, debes pensar que esto es un juguete.

—Mire, Sr Shirosaki ¿Por que no baja eso? Podemos hablar.

—¡No te muevas!—Grito Min Ho amenazando con lanzarle la bomba.—Posición original.—Viendo como Hisagi se agachaba para agarrar el palo que había en el suelo.—Es mejor que no se muevan, esto no es un juguete si tan solo hacen un movimiento se los lanzare...No deberían de competir contra mi si no saben nada, yo era una persona muy importante en el ejercito, eh visto cosas que nunca se imaginarían, yo era muy conocido por crear explosivos caseros.—Decía jactándose mientras que Rukia le miraba haciendo ruidos a través de la cinta tratando de advertirle ya que a sus espaldas un hombre se le acercaba con un bate.—Ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando de mi bote...pero ustedes tuvieron que venir a joderme.

Rukia se removió en su asiento tratando de llamar su atención pero el aun seguía inmerso en su historia.

—Pero ustedes tuvieron que arruinar mi día, ¿Acaso saben lo difícil que fue para mi salir de nuevo? bastardos, ustedes son los que me sacaron de quicio y me llamaron ¿Sabían eso? No deberían vivir sus vidas así.—Les regaño chasqueando la lengua.— Y si querían esa chaqueta de cuero, deberían haber pagado el dinero y pensado en comprarla de manera justa ¿Por que están arriesgando toda su vida? ¡No deberían ser así! ¡No es la única chaqueta del planeta! Y esa mujer.—Dijo viendo a Rukia la cual se removía y gemía.—¡¿Que esta haciendo ahora?! ¡Dense prisa y suelten esas cuerdas!

—¡Oye tu!—Grito el hombre detrás de el apunto de golpearlo pero Min Ho fue mas rápido y se agacho viendo como las bombas salían volando accidentalmente de sus manos.—

Todos los maleantes en ese momento corrieron hacia todos lados tirándose y escondiéndose detrás de las cajas que habían en el lugar. Rukia se quedo viendo con los ojos en grande como las bombas poco a poco comenzaba con la cuenta regresiva sin poder escapar de allí o hacer algo para salvar su vida ya que se encontraba amarrada a esa silla, por su parte Min ho se tiro contra el suelo tapando su cabeza con las manos viendo como las bombas ya llegaban al numero uno. En ese momento el silencio invadió el lugar casi nadie podía respirar debido a los nervios, las bombas hicieron un sonido para luego escucharse una voz que decía

 **''El arroz ya esta listo''**

Todos los hombres salieron de sus escondites algo confundidos, Min Ho frunció el ceño y se arrastro asta las bombas sin poder creer que no hubieran cumplido su función.

—Oh, ¿Por que se ha desactivado? —Se pregunto revisándolas.—¿Es porque usé un temporizador de una olla arrocera? Ya debería haber explotado.—En ese momento levanto la mirada encontrándose rodeado por los hombres quienes le veían con sus peores sonrisas.—Oh oh.

Sin mas comenzaron a darles duras patadas entre todos mientras que el se retorcía en el suelo del dolor, sin notar como un pequeño chip se salia de entre sus ropas debido a la dura golpiza que estaba recibiendo. El chip lo había colocado Ichigo por si algunas de sus personalidades se salían de control y Ukitake podría rastrearlo con facilidad donde sea que se encontrara.

—Me estoy muriendo.—Decía entre dientes mientras que Rukia veía todo aquello disgustada.—¡MALDICIÓN!

—¡¿Que es esto?! —Se pregunto uno de los maleantes tomando el chip en sus manos enfadado.—

—¡Esto es un GPS! —Grito otro.—¡Oye! ¡El esta llamando a la policía! ¡La bomba no es real!

—Este bastardo y la mujer...

Gritaron dándole mas duro con un palo en las costillas uno de los hombres le dio una patada en el rostro haciendo que el pelinaranja terminara inconsciente por las duras golpizas que estaba recibiendo.

—¡Paren o lo mataran!—Exclamo Hisagi logrando que se calmaran.—Aun no...lo necesitamos vivos si queremos la chaqueta de regreso, ahora tan solo hay que irnos de aquí antes de que venga la policía, escóndanlo en otro lugar.

—Si jefe.

Dicho esto dos hombres agarraron al pelinaranja por ambos lados arrastrándolo hacia otra bodega que había cerca de allí, mientras que otros tres se acercaban hacia la morena la cual les veía algo temerosa por lo que pudieran hacer con ella si no encontraban lo que querían.

Sin mucho cuidado sentaron al pelinaranja en una de las sillas que había en la pequeña habitación y lo ataron de manos y pies, sentándolo al lado de la morena la cual no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento pensando en alguna forma de escapar de ese lugar.

—Tsk entraste con tanta arrogancia y mírate ahora.—Decían mientras lo veía maniatado en una silla inconsciente.—Oye,pero. ¿Tomo este bastardo quizás alguna droga?

—¿Que? —Pregunto Hisagi viéndole.—

—¡La mirada de sus ojos es diferente a la de la ultima vez!—Exclamo viendo curioso al pelinaranja.—¡Pensé que era otro! ¡Seguro! ¡Se comió todas las drogas de nuestra chaqueta...y seguro que llamo al policía porque no quedaban mas drogas!

Rukia al oír que la chaqueta contenía drogas en su mente vino rápidamente la imagen de su padre quien se encontraba utilizándola muy feliz, sin poder evitarlo un nudo se formo en su garganta sintiendo miedo por lo que podrían hacerle a su padre por su culpa.

—Oye, vamos simplemente a huir.—Propuso su compañero.—Vamos solo a contarle al jefe que vendimos la chaqueta y...¡Solo tenemos que ganar suficiente dinero para las drogas!

—¿Estas loco? Nuestro jefe nos matara si no podemos encontrar la chaqueta ¡Esa chaqueta es un articulo de lujo que no se puede comprar con dinero! Si queremos comprarla, tenemos que cruzar Italia. y el sujeto que la hizo ya murió el año pasado.

—¡Maldición Hisagi!—Le grito viéndole frustrado.—¡Es por eso que no tenias que ponerte la chaqueta del jefe!

—¡De todos modos! Antes que el jefe lo descubra, la chaqueta y...las drogas, tienes que encontrar todo.

—¡¿Como aremos algo como eso?!—Exclamo a los gritos su compañero.—

En ese momento el móvil de Rukia comenzó a sonar, Hisagi se lo saco de su campera para luego apretar los dientes al leer el mensaje.

—¿Quien es este mocoso?—Pregunto enseñándole el mensaje con los ojos engrande.—

Rukia volteo la mirada viendo la foto que había mandado Ashido de el con la chaqueta puesta.

 _''¡Yo la agarre hermanita!'_

 _Apoco no me queda mejor que a nuestro padre.'_

—¡Contéstame! —Grito comenzando a sacudirla por los hombros.—¡Dije que me contestaras! ¿Por que no me contestas? ¿Por que?-

—¡Espera!—Dijo su compañero sacándole la cinta de la boca.—

—¡Es mi hermano! ¡Es mi hermano!—Dijo rápidamente gritándole.—¡Eso es lo que estuve tratando de decirles! ¡Que esa persona no tiene la chaqueta! ¡Que yo tenia la chaqueta! Si me sueltan, yo traeré la chaqueta ¡Así que no hagamos las cosas complicadas!Si me lo hubieran preguntado una vez, si no hubieran puesto cinta en mi boca, algo como esto se podría haber arreglado tranquilamente¡¿Por que lo hicieron tan complicado?! A mi... —Hisagi le apunto con una navaja cansado de sus gritos.—Yo...Si voy y lo traigo justo ahora...

—¡Silencio! ¡Iremos personalmente y la encontraremos!—Exclamo para luego acariciar su mejilla con su mano, mientras que la morena intentaba correr su rostro asqueada.—Solo descubre donde esta ahora mismo.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y rápidamente se lo acercaron a la morena.

—Si, Rukia.—Decía Ashido con una sonrisa desde la otra linea.—¿Has visto mi foto? Me queda perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Si, Ashido ¿Donde estas ahora mismo?

—¿Que quieres decir con ''Donde estas?'' Estoy en el bar Golden.—Decía mientras llevaba una bandeja con comida.—Oye, ¿no te conté ayer que iba a tener una fiesta después del trabajo con los nuevos amigos que hice?

—¿Una fiesta después del trabajo?

—¡Cierto, una fiesta después del trabajo! Eso, tu lo sabias también.—Comento mientras dejaba las bandejas en una mesa.— Sabes, esa persona que me ayudó mucho mientras estaba escribiendo mi novela.

—¡Ah! ¡Esa gente! ¡Ya se, ya se!—Dijo rápidamente.—Pero, Ashido como el tema de tu novela salio, ¿Te dije que en tu novela, el capitulo del episodio 3 dejo una...muy, muy grande impresión?

—Oye, tú...tú...tú, ¿que pasa de repente contigo? —Pregunto sintiéndose extrañado ante sus extraños cumplidos, ya que siempre se había burlado de sus novelas de misterio.—¿Por que me haces cumplidos, si nunca lo hiciste y...me estas asustando. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas quizá...

En ese momento los hombres se quedaron viendo temerosos a ser descubiertos.

—¿Es porque no quieres devolverme los 200$ que te presté antes?—Rukia en ese momento rodó los ojos sin saber como su hermano podía ser tan idiota.—Vaya, no sabia que eras así hermanita.

Hisagi rápidamente escribió algo en un papel y se lo enseño a Rukia para que lo leyera.

 _¡Pregúntale hasta cuando estará allí!_

—¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando?

—Toda la noche, mocosa hasta que salga el sol ¿Por que? Porque nuestra noche es mas hermosa que tu día.—Decía con tono burlón para luego oír como le cortaban.—Mira como me colgó.—Dijo Ashido frunciendo el ceño.—Ah caray...¡Gente! ¡La comida esta aquí! —Grito llevando la comida.—

Hisagi junto con su compañero salieron de la habitación cerrándola con un candado, el moreno miro a uno de sus hombres y con su dedo le indico que se acercara.

—Tu quédate aquí cuida de ese hombre y la mujer.—Dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes.—Y el resto, síganme.

—¿A donde?

—Vamos a recuperar la chaqueta.—Dijo con una mueca de costado mientras guardaba una navaja dentro de su chaqueta.—Síganme.

Rukia al ver que los hombres se habían marchado de la habitación, intento nuevamente soltarse de las cuerdas pero esta vez las habían ajustado con fuerza, frustrada se retorció contra la silla enfadada por todo lo que había sucedido por solo una estúpida chaqueta bueno eso y lo que contenía dentro, tan solo pensar que quizás podían hacerle algo a su padre la había puesto de los nervios pero gracias al cielo la tenia su hermano así que no tenia mucho de que preocuparse.

De la nada el cuerpo del pelinaranja comenzó a moverse, llamando la atención de la morena.

—¿Esta bien? —Pregunto viéndole algo preocupada ya que había recibido una dura paliza.—Discúlpeme ¿Esta volviendo en si? ¿Puede oírme?

En ese momento lo que había dicho cuando la conoció vino a su mente.

 _''Recuerda. 7 de enero del 2015 a las 10 en punto. El momento en que me enamore de ti.''_

Era muy diferente al hombre que le había dicho eso, también a quien se había disculpado con ella en el hospital y al de ahora quien lanzaba bombas las cosas que hacia o decía eran todas muy diferentes, no podía evitar sentirse muy confundida por su persona.

El pelinaranja se removía desde su asiento incomodo como si tuviera una especie de pesadilla, su cuerpo temblaba tanto que la morena le miraba atenta esperando a que despertara, asta que en un momento se quedo quieto y soltando un grito abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado.

—¿Donde estoy? —Pregunto notando que se encontraba atado a una silla.—¿Por que estoy atado?—Se pregunto dándose cuenta en el momento que Shirosaki no era la personalidad que había salido y al ver sus ropas solo una persona vino a su mente.—¡Min Ho!

Con todas sus fuerzas intento soltarse removiéndose sobre su asiento pero era algo en vano lo habían atado demasiado bien, en ese momento al voltear la mirada noto la presencia de cierta morena que le miraba fijamente.

—¡Rukia!—Exclamo sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio al verla a salvo.—¿Esta bien cierto? No esta herida, ¿Cierto?—La morena tan solo siguió viéndole sin contestar a sus preguntas.—Ah,¿Que paso con la chaqueta?—Rukia no contesto tan solo siguió mirándole sin comprender su actitud, cada cosa que hacia o decía eran completamente diferentes.—Lo siento.—Dijo bajando la cabeza para volverla a ver.—Cuando estoy molesto o bebo alcohol, pierdo la conciencia.

Rukia tomo aire y suspiro tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos confusos de su mente.

—Como puede ver, estoy bien y no se preocupe por la chaqueta.—Dijo viéndole fijamente a los ojos notando que eran de un color avellana claro.—Ellos fueron a buscarla.

Ichigo le miro sorprendido.

—¿Como puede decirles donde esta su hermano tan fácilmente?—Pregunto viendo como la morena le miraba sin inmutarse.—No debe haberle advertido primero.

—Esta bien.—Respondió como si no fuera grabe la situación en la que había colocado a su hermano.—Hay una fiesta después del trabajo.

—No estoy bromeando justo ahora, su familia podría estar en peligro.

—¡Esta bien!—Exclamo sintiendo molesta, ya que el era el causante de esa situación ¿Por que ahora tenia que aguantar sus regaños?—Hoy es la fiesta después del trabajo.

—¡¿Esta usted en su correcto sentido ahora?!—Pregunto a los gritos.—

Arrepintiéndose en el momento al recordar que ella era una megalomaniaca con problemas y aquello tan solo aria que empeorara su situación.

—Lo siento.

—¿Que? ¿Por que?

—A una persona que esta herida...

—Espere...—Dijo interrumpiéndole ya que siempre que se encontraban decía la misma frase ¿Por que decía que estaba herida?—¿Por que sigue diciendo que estoy herida? Se disculpa después y piense en ¡Como salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que ir al hospital rápidamente!—Grito viendo como el se desataba rápidamente de sus ataduras quedando libre.—Espere...¿Cuando se libero usted mismo?—Ichigo se acerco hacia ella comenzando a desatarla.—Espere ¿Aprendió trucos de escapismo o algo así?

—Es algo así.—Decía mientras comenzaba a desatar sus pies.—Suelo hacer cosas como estas a menudo...

—Recuerda.—Dijo haciendo que este levantara la mirada chocando-se con sus ojos violetas.— 7 de enero, 2015 a las 10 Pm en punto.

—¿Que día es ese?

—El día que se enamoro de mi.

—Rukia, no puede decirlo aquí.—Comento mientras terminaba de desatarla sintiéndose algo incomodo por lo que había dicho.—

—Pero usted me dijo eso.—Ichigo se le quedo viendo confundido.—¿No lo recuerda?—Pregunto desatándose rápidamente sus manos para agacharse y verle de cerca.—Dijo que una persona con la misma cara como la suya es farsante, dijo que era el único con su cara llamado Shirosaki, dijo y cito ''Soy el único, así que tu...nunca debes olvidar mi mirada'' ¿Su nombre? ¿Cual es? Dígalo, su nombre.—Pidió sintiéndose desesperada por saber cual era su verdadera identidad.—

—Rukia.—Dijo tomándola por los hombros.—Quiere salir de aquí ¿Cierto?

La morena asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces haga lo que le diré, recuéstese en el suelo y grite muy fuerte.—Rukia le miro alzando una ceja.—

—¿Enserio cree que eso funcionara?—Pregunto viendo como el pelinaranja agarraba una tabla de madera que había en el lugar.—

—Solo hágalo.—Pidió bruscamente para luego suavizar su voz, sabiendo que la pequeña morena no se encontraba muy bien psicológicamente al igual que el.—Por favor.

Sin decir mas la morena le obedeció y se tiro en el suelo comenzando a gritar muy fuerte como si estuviera apunto de llorar. No pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando sin aviso la puerta se abrió y el hombre que los cuidaba entro viendo asombrado a la joven desatada en el suelo pero cuando estaba por voltease a ver al pelinaranja el mismo le golpeo en la cabeza con un trozo de madera dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

—¡Vámonos!—Grito saliendo por la puerta seguida por la morena.—

—No olvide su promesa que me dirá su nombre si salimos vivos de aquí, ¿cierto? —Pregunto viendo como el pelinaranja miraba a través del vidrio de la puerta por si alguien venia.—¿Verdad?

—Lo siento pero, pienso que sera difícil llevarla al hospital.—Dijo Ichigo viendo detrás de una puerta por si no venia alguien mas por ellos.—Tengo un lugar al que ir urgente también, si salimos le conseguiré un taxi lo lamento pero tendrá que ir sola...—Dijo dándose la vuelta notando su silencio para luego ver sorprendido como a la morena le apuntaban con un arma filosa en su cuello.—

—No me haga enojar mas y solo vuelva dentro.—Dijo el hombre quien había sido golpeado por el, apuntando el cuello de la morena con una filosa navaja.—

—Suéltala.—Pidió Ichigo tratando de acercarse pero el hombre estaba decidido.—No lo haga.

—Contare asta tres.

—Esa persona...es una megalomaníaca.—Le advirtió Ichigo preocupado por su estabilidad mental.—

—¿Quien? ¿Yo? —Pregunto Rukia asombrada abriendo los ojos en grande.—

—Uno.—Dijo el hombre sin creer en sus palabras.—

—No estimules al paciente, si ella se comporta mal, sería peligroso.

—¿De que diablos habla? Desde como lo veo, usted es más peligroso.—Dijo recordando sus cambios repentinos de humor.—Estoy bien, así que no se agite le ara daño.

—¡Tres!—Exclamo el hombre ya irritado.—¡Pueden callarse!

En ese momento se escucho un pequeño ruido como un ''click'' llamando la atención de los presentes,Ichigo bajo la mirada viendo una de las bombas.

 **''La cuenta ha comenzado''** —Dijo el aparato viéndose unos dos números en rojo.—

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar Ichigo rápidamente se lanzo tomándola en sus manos enseñándosela al sujeto.

—Suéltala.

—Este idiota esta jugando conmigo otra vez.—Dijo con una mueca de costado sin creerle.—Tu me hiciste una escena con esa cosa inútil más temprano también.

—Esa vez, no pude cancelar el modo seguro pero esta vez, ¿Que hará si ya ahora la cuenta regresiva inicio?—El hombre miro como los números iban poco a poco bajando asta llegar al veinte.—Por supuesto, las oportunidades son 50-50 pero exactamente después de 5 segundos, le lanzaré esto.

El hombre al ver que tan solo faltaban algunos segundos para ello empujo a la morena contra Ichigo haciendo que chocara contra uno de los contenedores y la bomba cayera al suelo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, ya faltaba poco para llegar al ultimo numero e Ichigo arrastro a la morena hacia la salida de esa habitación empujándola con fuerza cayendo ambos contra el suelo escuchando un enorme estruendo detrás de ellos y como la habitación se prendía fuego.

* * *

Mientras Ashido se encontraba reunido con todos la unidad de policía festejando por su próximo libro el cual se trataba de misterio pero era policial y por ende había necesitado de la ayuda de sus amigos policías así que no le quedaba de otra que agradecérselos con una buena comida y bebidas gratis para toda la unidad.

—¡Salud por tu nuevo libro! ¡Salud!—Exclamo uno de los policías alzando su vaso lleno de cerveza.—

—¡Hay que beber y preocuparse después!

En ese momento diez hombres entraron rodeando a los que se encontraban comiendo sin preocupaciones.

Hisagi salio detrás de ellos viendo a cada uno de los presentes tratando de averiguar quien era el que tenia su chaqueta.

—¿Quien es Ashido?

—Beban, beban.—Dijo uno de los policías sin prestarle atención.—

—¿No va a salir Ashido, ese idiota en este instante? —Grito al ver que era ignorado.—

—¿Esta buscando esto? —Pregunto Ashido a sus espaldas con la chaqueta en sus manos.—

—Tráela.—Dijo señalándolo con el dedo.—Si no quieres ver sangre.

—¿Como puedo solo dársela? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.—Cuando descubrí algo muy interesante en ella.

Dijo lo ultimo con una mueca para luego agarrar un cuchillo y abrir la chaqueta haciendo que una bolsa llena de pastillas cayera al suelo desparramándose, todos los presentes vieron asombrados como la droga se desparramaba por el suelo. En ese instante uno de los hombres que se encontraba bebiendo saco su placa y se la enseño a Hisagi.

—¡Somos el equipo de división de drogas de la estación de policía!—Hisagi trago duro sintiendo como todos los hombres se aventaban contra ellos.—Y están todos ustedes arrestados.

Ashido se acerco asta Hisagi quien era esposado y lo tomo con fuerza del hombro.

—¿Donde esta mi hermana?—Pregunto apretando los dientes con fuerza.— ¿Donde esta mi hermana justo ahora?

* * *

La bodega se encontraba prendiéndose fuego, Ichigo se encontraba en el suelo con la morena entre sus brazos intentando despertarla pero por mas que la sacudiera no lo lograba. No quedaba mucho tiempo todo el lugar estaba lleno de tanques con productos químicos apunto de estallar.

—Rukia, Rukia, vuelva a sus sentidos, Rukia.

En eso uno de los contenedores que tenia productos tóxicos estallo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban e Ichigo cubrió a la morena con su cuerpo para no herirla, sintiendo como fragmentos del techo chocaban contra su cuerpo. Con todas sus fuerzas la tomo entre sus brazos y con ella en brazos se levanto tratando de acercarse hacia donde había una motocicleta, pero cada paso que daba era interferido por las explosiones que hacían que todo el lugar estuviera apunto de derrumbarse.

Ichigo sin poder evitarlo cayo de rodillas al suelo aun sosteniéndola e Rukia en ese momento entreabrió los ojos desorientada y en un susurro dijo.

—Sálveme, sálveme...estaba equivocada.—Decía con la voz entrecortada como si estuviera apunto de llorar.—Estaba equivocada,estaba equivocada.

En ese momento cerro sus ojos cayendo desmayada contra su pecho, Ichigo la tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y camino por los escombros olvidando el miedo que sentía al escuchar las explosiones que había a su alrededor.

Al llegar a la moto la ato contra su cintura y arranco a toda velocidad recorriendo dentro de la enorme bodega asta llegar a la salida por cada parte de la fabrica que pasaba las explosiones no se dejaban de escuchar el lugar se encontraba en completas ruinas, Ichigo apretó el acelerador saliendo ya de la fabrica escuchando un enorme estruendo atrás de sus espaldas viendo por el rabillo del ojo como todo el lugar se encontraba prendido fuego.

Lo peor ya había pasado ahora solo quedaba llevarla al hospital para que cuidaran de ella, al menos no la habían lastimado y eso hacia que su corazón se quitara un peso de encima, ya que no soportaría lastimar a un inocente que sufría sus mismas dificultades.

—En verdad lo siento.—Dijo en un murmuro viéndola de reojo sintiendo como sus manos se aferraban contra su cuerpo.—

* * *

Ichigo la observaba nervioso mordiéndose las uñas al ver como la morena apenas abría los ojos desorientada en la camilla, su rostro se encontraba algo sucio por el humo y las cenizas del incendio y ni hablar de su cabello que ahora era una maraña de pelo junto con su mechón que se encontraba desparramado en su frente, sus ojos violetas veían al hombre que tenia enfrente aturdida sin poder hablar o escuchar lo que este decía con tanto arrepentimiento en su voz.

—Lo lamento.—Le dijo sinceramente con los ojos llenos de tristeza y un nudo en su garganta.—Siento haberla echo pasar por este peligro,siento no poder decirle por que paso por esta clase de peligro,sobre todo siento de verdad que haya terminado conociéndome.—Rukia le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder comprender lo que salia de su boca debido al shock en el que se encontraba y el duro golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.—Espero...que la desdicha de encontrarse conmigo no vuelva a ocurrir...

 _Lo siento de verdad._


	7. 7 Ichigo Kurosaki

Capitulo **06**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ashido entro al hospital en busca de su hermana, su respiración era acelerada debido a todo el recorrido que había echo asta llegar allí. Tan solo oír que a su hermana algo le había sucedido no pudo evitar sentir una gran preocupación, al entrar a una de las salas donde se encontraban varios pacientes y médicos atendiéndolos diviso a lo lejos a Rukia quien se encontraba recostada en una camilla con algo de suero inyectado en uno de sus brazos, rápidamente se acerco hacia ella para comprobar como era su situación.

El cabello de la pequeña morena se encontraba desparramado por todo su rostro y su respiración era tranquila, Ashido se acerco asta su lado y acaricio su mano con ternura sintiendo como algo de su preocupación desaparecía para luego apartar su mano rápidamente al notar como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

—Rukia ¿Estas despertando? —Pregunto viéndole con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.—¿Que sucedió?

La morena se le quedo viendo por unos segundos tratando de recordar donde se encontraba y por que se sentía tan cansada.

—¿Sabes donde estas?

Rukia miro hacia ambos lados para luego sentarse rápidamente en la cama recordando lo sucedido en la fabrica.

—¡Hermano!—Exclamo viéndole fijamente.—¿No te han lastimado esos maleantes?

—¿De quien te estas preocupando mocosa?—Pregunto con una mueca de costado algo irritado ya que el se había preocupado demasiado por su situación.—Descubrí donde estaban y corrí allí pero tu no estabas y la fabrica estaba quemándose.—Dijo lo ultimo bajando mirándola a los ojos.—¿Sabes lo conmocionado que estaba?

Rukia suspiro aliviada sonriendo.

—Aun así entendiste mi código.

—¡El caso de asesinato de Shinigami 3 , capitulo 3! —Exclamo orgulloso inflando el pecho.—¡El episodio en el que un chico de la marina, que llevaba droga, secuestra a alguien a causa de sus drogas robadas! ¡La conclusión es que la droga que ni siquiera apareció en la RM al final fue encontrada en la ropa de la víctima.!

—¡Bien echo hermano!—Exclamo señalándole con el dedo.—Como esperaba, nos ajustamos el uno al otro.—Dijo levantando la mano esperando a que el se la chocara.—

Ashido miro sus manos por unos segundos para luego chocarla contra la suya haciendo su pequeño saludo secreto.

—Debes estar feliz.—Dijo colocando sus manos dentro de su abrigo.—Si que quemaste bien la fabrica.

En ese momento las palabras de aquel extraño hombre aparecieron en su mente _''Lo siento por no poder explicar por que quedo atrapada en este peligro, lo siento de verdad.''_

Su voz sonaba tan arrepentida y dolorosa como su mirada como si soportara un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, me pregunto...

¿Donde estará ese hombre ahora?

* * *

Ichigo se retorcía del dolor debido a los golpes que había recibido, el mismo se encontraba dentro del auto de su secretario quien manejaba echándole miradas por el espejo retrovisor algo preocupado por sus heridas, ya que no se lo veía nada bien.

—No se ve muy bien, lo llevare al hospital.—Dijo Ukitake viendo como este negaba con la cabeza.—¡¿Pero porque no?!

—¡No lo haga!—Exclamo apretando los dientes.—Yo...debo llegar a la empresa sin importar mi condición.

—Entendido.

Sin mas remedio Ukitake acelero, cuanto mas rápido llegaran mas rápido podría curar de sus heridas.

* * *

Unohana miraba hacia el frente tratando de mantener la calma mientras escuchaba como el padre de Kaien hablaba sin parar echando algún que otro comentario en su contra. La morena en ningún momento desvío su mirada hacia el, solo esperaba a que Ichigo se presentara o las cosas irían muy mal para el, después de todo no le había dado esa posición en la empresa por que quisiera, si solo no fuera su nieto jamas lo haría.

—Si el esta en unas condiciones tan malas como para no asistir a la reunión que usted planeo.—Decía el padre de Kaien con una mueca en sus labios, viendo hacia los empresarios.—Debe estar en una condición severa aunque cuando lo vi esta mañana, el parecía estar bien, bueno nunca puedes saber lo que ocurre en un accidente de coche solo por mirar desde afuera, Incluso si parece estar bien, nadie sabe cuan herido puede estar por dentro.—Unohana entrecerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, mientras que el le miraba de reojo.—Ahora, no podemos seguir haciendo esperar a gente ocupada,así que debemos terminar la reunión.—En ese momento abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.—Ichigo..

El Kurosaki ante la mirada de todos los presentes camino firme con su traje impecable asta su asiento, mientras que su primo Kaien le miraba igual de estupefacto que su padre. Ichigo miro a su abuela e hizo una pequeña inclinación disculpándose para luego mirar a los presentes.

—Después de reunir a tanta gente ocupada, siento llegar tarde.—Dicho esto se inclino ante ellos, quienes le miraban perplejos ante sus disculpas.—Hubo un accidente en mi camino hacia aquí, fue una variable que no espere y algo fuera de mi control.—Su tío sonrío con maldad.—Digo esto no como excusa, sino como alguien que va a liderar la empresa a partir de ahora.—Decía con la mandíbula apretada tratando de pensar en lo que decía y no en el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.—Estaré en situaciones con numerosas variables y situación que no se pueden controlar, como lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Siendo el nieto de la Presidenta es también algo sobre lo que no tengo control, También, yo, que me convertí en el Vicepresidente de la empresa sin ningún esfuerzo, soy una variable sobre la que ustedes nunca pensaron. Enfrentare el mundo en constante cambio con algo inmutable que hay dentro de mi. A partir de ahora, luchare contra las variables y situaciones incontrolables con una cosa que no cambiara.—Dijo con decisión apoyándose sobre la mesa, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor tratándose de controlar.— Eso es determinación. Espíritu. Esfuerzo. E... identidad. En eso tengo confianza.

Sin percatar la mirada de su primo Kaien quien noto su mano temblorosa y como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre bajaban de ella.

Ichigo apretó el puño sintiendo algo caliente bajando de su brazo, aguantando el dolor.

—A partir de ahora, intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...para convencer a las personas trabajadoras de esta compañía con mi habilidad... y volverme una visión nueva del Grupo Kurosaki.—Su abuela tan solo le miraba inmutable, sin decir palabra alguna ante su discurso.—Me presento formalmente yo mismo.—Soy el Vicepresidente de ID entretenimiento Ichigo Kurosaki.—Dicho esto se inclino recibiendo innumerables aplausos de parte de los empresarios.—

Luego de su discurso todos los empresarios se acercaron hacia el deseándole suerte, al igual que su primo y su padre quienes le miraron con una estupefacta sonrisa en los labios. Cuando todos se habían ido Unohana le llamo desde su oficina, sabiendo lo que le esperaba el pelinaranja toco antes de entrar escuchando como la mujer le pedía entrar.

Tan solo dio unos pasos para acercarse hacia ella quien le recibió con una cachetada que hizo que el Kurosaki se llevara una de sus manos a su mejilla sintiéndose sorprendido por su inesperada reacción.

—¿Llegas tarde? ¿El día que das tus primeros pasos en la compañía? ¿En frente de todos esos hombres astutos que esperaron largo tiempo por ti, y te están observando?—Preguntaba a los gritos mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos llenos de odio.— ¿Como te atreves a aparecer tarde en frente de tu tío, el cual saltara a la primera oportunidad para arrebatarte tu posición?

Ichigo bajo su mano sintiendo como ardía su mejilla y la mirada algo tembloroso.

—L...lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes?—Pregunto con sarcasmo con una mueca de costado.— ¿Sabes siquiera que hiciste mal...y a quien tienes que pedir perdón?

—Primero...por favor escuche.—Pidió Ichigo pero Unohana no le dejo terminar.—

—¡Tu padre!—Grito e Ichigo le miro prestándole atención.—La razón de por que estas aquí fue porque...tu padre se arrojo por ti y te salvo.—Ichigo trago con fuerza sintiendo como le temblaba su cuerpo cada vez que nombraban a su padre.—La razón por la que tu padre no esta aquí ahora mismo es por tu culpa.—Soltó con veneno, dejando a Ichigo sin palabras.—Si solo supieras lo que hizo por ti, y lo que hizo para que llegaras a ser miembro de la familia no te atreverías a cometer el error que cometiste hoy.—Ichigo bajo la mirada aturdido por sus palabras.—Si eres humano, si por lo menos eres humano. No importa que te pase, tienes que proteger a la empresa. ¡Hasta que mi hijo Isshin, pueda sentarse en ese asiento!—Exclamo señalando su puesto.—¡No importa que métodos uses, tienes que proteger al Grupo ¡¿ENTENDISTE?

Grito exasperada sacudiéndolo de los brazos, mientras que Ichigo le miraba aturdido ante sus palabras.

* * *

Masaki caminaba elegante por unos largos pasillos de uno de los mas importantes e caros hospitales de Karakura. A lo lejos un hombre le esperaba desde afuera de una habitación, la mujer apuro el paso y de su cartera saco un pequeño sobre con dinero el cual se lo entrego sin dudarlo mucho, después de todo ese el dinero que le correspondía por haber cumplido con su labor. El hombre tomo el sobre entre sus manos y luego de despedirse, Masaki apoyo su mano por el picaporte dudando unos segundos para luego abrir la puerta y entrar.

La habitación estaba muy bien adornada y con todos los elementos indispensables para el hombre que se encontraba reposando en una cama de tan solo una plaza quien se encontraba con un respirador artificial y algunos cables conectados en su pecho que controlaban su ritmo cardiaco.

La mujer con cuidado se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban a su lado y tomo su mano estrechándola con la suya, sin poder evitar como de apoco sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

—Al final te he encontrado.—Dijo casi en un susurro con la voz quebrada.—¿Has estado bien?

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su oficina curando sus respectivas heridas, tenia suerte de que fueran algo tan solo superficiales ya que eran algunos moretones y raspones en sus brazos y torso. Ukitake miraba algo incomodo como su jefe se cosía a si mismo la herida que tenia en su brazo para luego vendarse, el pelinaranja apretaba fuerte los dientes tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía, aunque esta no fuera la primera vez que resultaba herido por alguna de sus personalidades, aun seguía sin poder evitar retorcerse de dolor cuando se cosía así mismo o se colocaba desinfectante en las heridas.

El dolor ya era algo frecuente en su vida y estaba algo acostumbrado a ello.

—¿Esta realmente bien como para no ir al hospital? —Pregunto su secretario sintiéndose preocupado por su salud.—¿No debería hacerlo un experto?

—Estoy bien.—Dijo el Kurosaki mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de no preocuparlo.—Yo siempre he cuidado de las heridas que son al menos así...Esta no es la primera vez y se que no sera la ultima.—Dijo lo ultimo con algo de pesar para luego desviar la conversación.—Mas importante Dime ¿Como es la condición de Rukia?

—Si, su condición se estabilizo y me dijeron que la trasladaron a la sala general.

—Es un alivio.

—¿No tenemos que preocuparnos por encargarnos del incidente?—Pregunto acomodándose sus lentes.—Si ella lo amenaza debido a esto seria un gran problema...

—Ella no parece ser esa clase de persona.—Dijo Ichigo mientras guardaba el botiquín de primeros Sin embargo, ella tiene una enfermedad mental, como yo. Paga por su tratamiento, y hasta que sea dada de alta, por favor, cuide de ella de cualquier manera que pueda. Y si Shirosaki fue grosero con ella...por favor pida disculpas sinceramente en mi lugar para que no se convierta en otra cicatriz.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital en busca de algo para beber, después de haber probado la comida que servían su estomago había quedado en un estado de depresión por lo poco que habían cocinado. Saco una moneda de su bolsillo y la coloco en una de las maquinas esperando por su bebida, ya podía sentir el sabor de su bebida favorita '' **Chappy sabor a fresa'** ' pero en ese momento cuando la botella estaba apunto de caer se trabo.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!—Exclamo rebuscando entre sus bolsillos otra moneda pero esa había sido la ultima.—¡Devuélveme mi moneda!—Grito sin notar como los pacientes que pasaban por allí daban la vuelta temiendo por su seguridad, Rukia levanto su pie y le dio una patada viendo como la botella caía finalmente.—¡Bien! esto siempre funciona.

Satisfecha por su logro regreso a su habitación animada dándole un sorbo a su bebida para luego escupir la misma al ver los enormes globos con forma de corazones y regalos que habían a un rincón de su cuarto, sin poder creerlo se acerco hacia uno de los obsequios y tomo la tarjeta bien adornada en la cual con una letra clara y fina decía.

 _''Espero sinceramente una recuperación completa''_

—¿Podría ser...el?—Se pregunto mientras veía la carta fijamente.—

—Tal vez, ¿estas saliendo en este momento? —Pregunto una voz conocida a sus espaldas.—

Rukia se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima curioso.

—¡Traje comida de verdad!—Exclamo colocándola sobre la mesa y abriendo las loncheras.—Esta vez mama a exagerado mucho pero no quiere que comas la comida del hospital.

—Seria un pecado no comer lo que hizo.—Comento con una sonrisa viendo toda la comida que había traído su hermano.—¡Esto se ve delicioso.!

—Y no solo esto.—Saco de la bolsa un termo con la cerveza que hacia su padre.—

—¡Papa es el mejor.!—Exclamo la morena agarrando los vasos y sirviendo.—¡Salud!—Exclamaron ambos chocando sus vasos.—

Su hermano miro hacia la puerta por si no entraba ninguna enfermera y pregunto.

—¿Puedes hacer esto en el hospital?

—¿Acaso ves a alguien aquí? —Pregunto con una mueca de costado bebiendo un sorbo.—Como esperaba, la bebida de mi papa es la mejor.

—Oye, pero sabes, sobre ese chico, si el es como tu dices, realmente es un chico raro.—Comento Ashido mientras se llevaba un trozo de comida a la boca.—¿Tiene sentido que el sigue cambiado cada vez que te encuentras con el?

—¡No hables con la boca llena!—Exclamo viendo hacia otro lado.—Tsk es tan poco agradable de ve y si tiene sentido, tu eres igual.—Ashido le miro alzando una ceja.—Tu eres Ashido y shinigami, vivir con diferentes identidades es un mecanismo de defensa para vivir en este mundo duro.

—¡Oye no todos hacen eso!—Exclamo sintiéndose poco especial.—Eso solo puede hacerse si eres como yo.

—Lo que digas...

—Ten cuidado, creo que el hombre es un jugador.—Comento viendo a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.—Lo se, sin duda.

—Pero si... ¿que si no es su táctica?

—¿Que?

—¿Que si es algo que el no hizo por su voluntad, sino mas bien algo fuera de su control?—Se pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.— No es un mecanismo de defensa, ¿sino una trampa? ¿Como se siente? ¿No seria desafortunado? ¿No seria peligroso? ¿No seria difícil de controlar? ¿No estaría muy solo?

Ashido se le quedo viendo sin decir nada e Rukia le miro saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Que?

—Nada.—Dijo bajando la mirada evitando su mirada.—Solo parece que te estas preocupando mas de lo que deberías.—Tomo un sorbo de su bebida.—¿Quizá...el te gusta? —Pregunto titubeante sin verle.—

—¿Yo? ¿Quien? —Pregunto pestañeando varias veces, sin poder creer lo que había dicho.—

—No lo se, no se pero es lo que parece ¿Por que preocuparse tanto por alguien que no conoces?

—Que estas diciendo...—Se quedo pensativa unos segundos.—Es una tontería...De todos modos, el no es alguien con quien me reuniré de nuevo.—Dijo lo ultimo sintiéndose por alguna razón desanimada.—¡Muy bien ¡Bebamos ¡Bebamos

—¡Entonces bebamos!—Exclamo Ashido levantando su vaso.—

—Salud.

* * *

Ichigo daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez, su corazón latía rápidamente y de su frente pequeñas gotas de sudor se habían formado, su camisa se había pegado a su pecho dejando ver su bien trabajado torso. Por mas que quisiera despertar no lo lograba, podía escuchar el llanto de un niño, podía ver varios juguetes rotos a sus alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación vacía solo y con varios juguetes rotos a su alrededor en un momento alguien empujaba a su pequeño yo de 8 años a una esquina de la habitación por alguna razón temblaba y su mirada se encontraba fija en algo o alguien a lo lejos se podía escuchar una voz que decía una y otra vez ' _'Me equivoque...Me equivoque''._ Una sombra se hizo ver y como la misma levantaba su mano apunto de golpearle.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y sobresaltado se despertó de su sueño, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y como su voz no podía salir de su garganta, Ichigo se sentó llevando su mano hacia su cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón de apoco comenzaba a calmarse, por mas que intentara pensar en ese sueño no sabia lo que significaba ni por que soñaba siempre lo mismo, lo único que sabia es que sentía mucho mucho miedo.

* * *

Al otro día...

Kaien se encontraba en su oficina pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido el día de ayer, algo no le gustaba y sabia que su primo quizás ocultaba algo y el seria quien lo descubriría. Solo por ser familia el no le quitaría el puesto que le pertenecía.

—Me llamo jefe.—Dijo su secretario entrando torpemente a su oficina.—

—En el día de la reunión, averigüe si una persona llamada Ichigo Kurosaki, estuvo en el hospital.—Pidió sin mirarle mientras revisaba su móvil.—

—Si ¿Si?—Pregunto viéndole sorprendido por todo el trabajo que le tomaría.— ¿Cada hospital del área?

—¿Por que? ¿Tienes acaso algo mejor que hacer?—Pregunto Kaien levantando la mirada de su teléfono.—¿Usted no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso?

—Necesito tener algunas guías.

Kaien se toco las sienes, sintiendo como su incompetencia le hacia doler la cabeza.

—Empiece con los hospitales cerca de la compañía, si usted usa su cerebro, sus brazos y piernas no sufrirán.

—Entiendo.

—¿El vicepresidente vino a trabajar?

* * *

Ichigo caminaba junto con uno de sus empleados por las áreas en construcción donde se llevarían acabo nuevos saberlo todo si quería dar una buena imagen de el luego de lo sucedido en su presentación, no debía dejar una mancha después de todo lo que Unohana le había dicho, esas palabras aun seguían dentro de su mente sin poder comprender lo que quiso decir ¿Que era lo que había echo su padre para llegar asta donde estaba?

—El grupo es propietario de un cine, sitio entre todas las compañías de entretenimiento en el país.—Comentaba uno de sus empleados mientras que Ichigo observaba con interés.—Estamos también en la actualidad adquiriendo un terreno en algunas áreas de la ciudad.

Ichigo por su parte saludaba a los trabajadores que lo veían pasar para así tener una mejor imagen de su persona, ya su abuela se lo había dejado en claro y sabia que debía de dar su mejor esfuerzo para ganarse su respeto.

—Esta previsto que en el presente año, se podría iniciar la construcción ahí dentro.—Comento mientras señalaba hacia el área de arte.—

Ichigo en ese momento detuvo su caminar viendo a lo lejos a Miyako quien se encontraba concentrada dándole ordenes a sus empleados.

—Debido a la construcción, por un conjunto de películas que se establece para filmar pronto, el equipo de arte se encuentra actualmente en medio de la inspección del sitio.

—Conseguí un camión de comida para que el personal se sienta mejor.—Dijo cambiando de tema y retomando su camino.—Vamos a comer juntos.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar pero una voz a su espalda le detuvo.

—¡Ichigo!—Grito Miyako deteniéndolo pero luego retomo su camino dejándola sorprendida.—

Ichigo luego de despedirse de su empleado se fue a una de las mesas alejadas del comedor donde le trajeron rápidamente su orden y comenzó a disgustar tratando de no pensar en cierta persona que había visto hace unos minutos atrás. Sabia que no debía darle ni prestarle mucha atención si lo hacia las cosas podrían empeorar o poner en peligro su propia seguridad y eso era algo que no podría perdonarselo, quizás ignorarla no había sido muy educado de su parte pero era lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Por que estas actuando como si no me conocieras?—Pregunto una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.—¿Que te ocurre Ichigo?—Dicho esto se sentó en frente de el cruzándose de brazos.—

—Ya se lo he dicho.—Respondió viéndola fríamente, sin emoción alguna.—Si la sorprendo con palabras y acciones que no son como yo...

—¿Me ignoras?

—Puedes hacer lo mismo también.

—¿Estas diciendo que tenemos diferentes estatus ahora?—Pregunto ladeando la cabeza viéndole incrédula.—Solo por que estas en esa posición no puedes hacer esto.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir...

—Si me tratas mal, me buscas a altas horas de la noche o me llamas para reunirnos, o cruzas la linea, no eres tu, así que estas diciendo que debería golpearte.

—Así es.

—¿Has tratado incluso de hacer eso antes?

—¿Que?—Pregunto viéndole por primera ve a los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.—

—Te pregunto si, ¿Has tratado de cruzar la linea conmigo? Estas consciente de mi, Kaien, mi madre y la presidenta. Estas demasiado consciente de todo en este mundo.

Ichigo dejo los tenedores en el plato molesto.

—¿Que quiere decir?

—Cruza la linea.—Dijo Miyako mientras acercaba su mano hacia la suya acariciándola.—La linea que jamas debería ser cruzada...Crúzala, tengo curiosidad por ver si te golpeare o si cruzare la linea contigo.

—Miyako, yo...

—Dime.—Dijo con una seductora sonrisa sin soltar su mano.—

Ichigo rápidamente quito su mano y se levanto de su asiento viéndole fríamente.

—No soy alguien que puedes controlar.

—¿Eh?

—Fingiré que no escuche lo que acaba de decir.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta marchándose de allí, dejándola incrédula ante sus palabras.

* * *

Mientras tanto el el hospital Psiquiátrico dos hombres se encontraban hablando tranquilamente mientras bebían una tasa de te. Ukitake se había reunido con el Doctor Urahara para saber sobre la situación de Ichigo y ver que podían hacer sobre su tratamiento, sus problemas parecían haberse salido de control y temía que algo mas grave que los golpes que había recibido, temía por su seguridad por su vida.

—¡No es algo que se puede resolver solo con esconderlo!—Exclamo Urahara mientras se cruzaba de brazos irritado.—Tenemos que reiniciar el tratamiento tan pronto como sea posible.

—Usted conoce la situación en la que se encuentre el Vicepresidente.

—No es el momento para decir algo así,este incidente fue resuelto, ¡Pero casi dio lugar a un crimen!—Exclamo serio al enterarse de lo que había sucedido con uno de sus empleados, Ukitake por su parte se mantuvo callado.—¡Es una bomba Bomba! Se ha vuelto tan peligroso como para tratar de retenerlo.

—¿Hay alguien que podría recomendar que pudiera ser su médico secreto?

—No lo se, tendría que ver por la seguridad de mis empleados yo...

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

—Entre.

Rukia entro inclinándose al ver que tenia compañía, Ukitake al verla le miro sorprendido.

—¡Se supone que debes estar acostada en una habitación de hospital en este momento!—Exclamo Urahara regañándola como si fuera su padre.— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

—Ya que tiene un invitado...yo...

—Ah...no, no se moleste.—Dijo el secretario levantándose para irse tomando su abrigo.—Si necesita examinar a su paciente sera mejor que me valla, yo tome demasiado de tu tiempo, le hablare mas tarde.

Urahara soltó una carcajada al oír su ocurrencia.

—Ah, nuestra Doctora Rukia no es una paciente, es una doctora.—Dijo señalando a la morena sin dejar de reír.—¡Una doctora Ella es la psiquiatra de nuestro hospital! ¿De donde saco que es nuestra paciente? eso es demasiado...

El secretario le miro asombrado.

—Siento haberla malentendido.—Rukia le miro con una sonrisa.—Sera mejor que los deje debo hacer unas cosas, hasta luego.

Dicho esto se marcho y se quedándose Rukia con Urahara

—¿Quieres volver a trabajar verdad?—Pregunto el rubio sabiendo lo seria que era la Kuchiki con su labor.—

—¡Si!—Exclamo animada.—Ya me recupere y creo que seria lo mejor.

—Esta bien solo no te sobre esfuerces.—Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.—Oh te internaremos a la fuerza y sabes que no bromeo.—Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa tenebrosa.—

—Esto...—Dijo tímidamente dudando si preguntarle sobre la persona que había conocido.—Doctor usted dijo que había tratado a un paciente con T.I.D cuando estaba en Estados Unidos ¿Verdad?

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su oficina leyendo varios de los archivos que tenia amontonado en su escritorio aun sin tocar, tenia mucho trabajo por hacer así que lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra y no atrasarse con los proyectos o todo el peso caería sobre el.

—Es Rukia.—Dijo Ukitake recién llegando a su oficina, aun asombrado por lo que había descubierto.—

—¿Hay algún problema? —Pregunto Ichigo sin sacar la vista de su labor.—¿Le a ocurrido algo?

—Si.—Ichigo levanto la mirada preocupado.—Ella no es una paciente, sino que ella es una psiquiatra.—Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Además de eso, ella es la discípula del Doctor Urahara.—Ante aquello Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido.—

El pelinaranja junto sus manos apretándolas pensativo.

¿Sera que para ponerme a dormir...el haya utilizado a Rukia en vez del Doctor?

—¿Que ocurre? Se ve cansado.

—No lo se.—Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.—Pero, si esa persona es doctora, ella definitivamente tiene que haber notado mis cambios.—Dicho esto se levanto tomando su abrigo.—

—¿Adonde va?

—Necesito reunirme personalmente con Rukia primero.

* * *

Urahara le sirvió algo de te mientras escuchaba lo que tenia que decir la pequeña de ojos violetas.

—Al principio tuve sospechas de que podría ser el trastorno limite de la personalidad, trastorno histriónico de la personalidad o esquizofrenia pero me di cuenta de que cada vez que cambia su personalidad, su consciencia desaparece.—Decía pensativa recordando todo lo sucedido con anterioridad.— El no recordaba las cosas que hizo en absoluto.

—Eso es extraño ¿Cuantos personajes has conocido?

—La primera personalidad que conocí fue un hombre muy gentil y amable.—Dijo con una sonrisa recordándolo.—La segunda personalidad que conocí fue agresiva y ruda como un hombre lobo, el era violento dijo que su nombre era Shirosaki.

Ukitake le miro sorprendido sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Espera un momento ¿Como dijiste que era el nombre de la personalidad violenta?

—¿Eh? Ah, si, Shirosaki.

—La primera vez que lo conocí fue cuando el tenia diecisiete años, hace once años atrás.—Rukia escuchaba sorprendida lo sucedido.—El golpeo al padrastro de su amiga hasta que quedo medio muerto, pero dijo que no tenia recuerdos de haberlo hecho, yo pensé en ese momento ''es uno de esos tipos quien haría excusas, diciendo que el no recuerda nada''—Dijo soltando una carcajada.— Y estuve con el por siete años. El es muy responsable y considerado Además, su CI era alto, mientras lo estaba tratando, conocí a todas las personalidades que se esconden en su interior. Y tuve conversaciones con ellas.

—¿Cual es la razón de su enfermedad?—Pregunto sin poder evitar sentirse curiosa y querer saber mas sobre su persona.—Debe hacer una razón por la que el comenzó a tener diferentes personalidades.

—Esa estará oculta en sus recuerdos perdidos, el perdió su memoria desde que tenia siete a ocho años.

—Entonces ¿no encontró la razón?

—Durante los exámenes, me esforcé mucho por recuperar sus recuerdo perdidos, pero fracase innumerables veces.—Comento sintiéndose desanimo ante su fracaso.—

—Eso significa que el oculto sus propios recuerdos, el creo las múltiples personalidades como un mecanismo de defensa para protegerse a si mismo.

—El todavía no esta preparado para afrontar los dolorosos recuerdos.

—Entonces ¿Que hay de su familia?—Pregunto Rukia mientras bebía un sorbo de su te.—Si el no puede recordar, el podría pedir ayuda a su familia.

—Eso es muy desafortunado.—Comento con tristeza captando la atención de la joven.—Las personas de las que el tiene que esconder su enfermedad, son los miembro de su familia.

—Entonces ¿El esta padeciendo todo esto solo?—Pregunto viéndole incrédula.—¿Como puede ser posible?

—El ha estado esforzándose por once años, cuidando de las cosas que sus otras personalidades han creado, como si el estuviera arriesgando su vida por batallar solo, es una guerra que no tendrá fin.

Rukia se encontraba en los cambiadores del hospital colocándose su bata, sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que el Doctor Urahara le había contado _'' Aveces pienso esto ¿Que tan agraviado debería sentiré? ¿Que tanta angustia el debe sentir? ¿Que tan solo el debe estar?''_

Su mirada paso por las fotos que ella tenia de su familia, sintiéndose agradecida pero a la vez una vaga sensación de tristeza la invadió.

La morena suspiro saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo del hospital recordando lo que el mismo le dijo la ultima vez que la vio.

 _'' Espero que la desgracia de haberme conocido nunca suceda de nuevo.''_

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sin percatarse saludo a Riruka quien con una enorme sonrisa paso por su lado corriendo hacia la salida, en ese momento volvió en si reaccionando.

—¡Señorita Riruka! ¡Señorita Riruka! ¡Señorita Riruka!—Gritaba corriendo tras ella.—¡Deténgase!

Riruka no le hizo caso salio del hospital hacia la calle pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar, un auto venia acercándose apunto de atropellarla pero Rukia llego rápidamente y la empujo cayendo ambas contra el suelo.

Del auto un alto hombre de cabello anaranjado salio preocupado.

—¿Esta bien? —Preguntaba Rukia a Riruka ayudándola a levantarse.—Póngase de pie.

—¿Están bien? —Pregunto Ichigo acercándose a Rukia quien le miro asombrada.—

—¡Oh, dios mio!—Exclamo Riruka viéndole emocionada.— ¿Es el príncipe del Club paraíso?

—Ah esa doctora...—Dijo Ichigo viendo como los enfermeros se llevaban a Riruka arrastras.—

—¡Volvamos a vernos!—Gritaba Riruka mientras era arrastrada hacia las instalaciones.—

Rukia puso sus manos dentro de su bata blanco y miro suspicaz a quien le devolvió la mirada, se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos segundos asta que el decidió romperlo.

—En verdad es una doctora.

—Y usted no es Shirosaki.

—¿Lo noto?—Pregunto alzando una ceja.—

—¿Notar que?

—Cuando cambio.—Rukia asintió con la cabeza.—¿No me tienes miedo?

—Porque todavía no se quien es usted ¿Quizás tiene una bomba? —Pregunto viéndole fijamente e Ichigo negó con la cabeza.—Entonces, quizás ¿tiene una chaqueta de cuero?—Pregunto divertida, viendo como el mismo volvía a negarlo.—Entonces...¿Cual es su nombre?

—Yo, quien tiene este rostro y esta mirada, soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia le regalo una sonrisa y el una devuelta ambos _sin saber las dificultades que comenzarían a enfrentar juntos_.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y lamento la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo**

 **Me dejan sus comentarios diciendo que tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy**

 **Los veré en el próximo!**


	8. 8 Alone

Capitulo **07**

 **Alone**

Rukia se quedo varios segundos viendo a la persona que tenia en frente de ella, no era Shirosaki tenían el mismo aspecto pero sus ojos eran completamente diferentes, movió su cabeza tratando de mantener su atención en la persona y no personalidad que tenia enfrente de ella en ese momento.

—¿Están bien sus heridas?—Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño recordando la ultima vez que se habían visto y lo dañado que se encontraba.—Usted no recibió tratamiento y solo salio de aquí la ultima vez.

—No se preocupe me hice los primeros auxilios yo mismo.—Respondió dándole una mueca tratando de tranquilizarla.—

—¿Se hizo los primeros auxilios? —Pregunto asombrada mientras abría los ojos en grande sin poder creerlo.—¿No fue hecho para ti?

—Ah...eso vera...

Rukia sin pedir permiso acerco su mano asta su frente despejando su cabello viendo la cicatriz que tenia y lo bien que había sido cocida.

—¡Rukia! No seas así.—Pidió mientras trataba de alejarse de ella pero la misma le seguía.—

—Wow, ¿también tienes habilidades médicas?—Pregunto viéndole con una sonrisa de costado sorprendida por sus capacidades.—

—No es eso.

—Ni siquiera trates de mentir, tus expresiones y las pruebas no te están ayudando.—Dijo divertida haciendo que el Kurosaki hiciera una mueca de costado.—Como profesional, careces un poco; pero como aficionado, eres bastante bueno.

—De las pequeñas lesiones, puedo cuidarme yo mismo.—Comento mientras alzaba una de sus cejas con algo de orgullo.—Después de todo no es la primera vez.—Ichigo se mordió el labio regañándose así mismo por haber hablado de mas.—

—¿No es la primera vez? es que acaso...

—Yo...¿Porque esas personas...nos están viendo?—Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.—

Rukia volteo hacia donde miraba el pelinaranja viendo como en la entrada del hospital varias enfermeras y algunos de sus compañeros doctores los espiaban sin mucho disimulo.

—Solo ignórelas.—Dijo rápidamente mientras fruncía el ceño sabiendo por que esas personas estaban espiándola.—Así que, ¿que te trae a mi hospital?

—Oh, tenia algo que quería preguntarte.

—¿Algo que preguntarme?

—¿Me puedes dar un poco de tu tiempo? Pero, ¿Que están haciendo esas personas ahora?

La morena volteo avergonzada viendo como varios de sus compañeros sacaban sus móviles y sacaban algunas fotografías.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Pregunto viendo como la pequeña morena se revolvía el cabello con las manos roja de la vergüenza.—

—Ichigo.—Dijo seria su nombre mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.—Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo ¿cierto? Te contestare todo, todo, todo pero a cambio, hay algo que tienes que hacer por mi.

Rukia le contó todo lo sucedido desde que Shirosaki había aparecido y la había acosado por todo el hospital logrando que ahora no solo la llamaran ''La doctora de hielo'' si no también ''La doctora que alquilaba hombres'' y eso era algo que no podía tolerar, su reputación había sido manchada y solo había una persona que podía solucionar todo ese malentendido y era Ichigo.

—Debes sentir que es injusto ya que Shirosaki creo este problema, pero ¿Que podemos hacer? —Decía nerviosamente mientras caminaba a su lado con las menos en los bolsillos por el pasillo del hospital.—¡Usted tiene que rectificar esto!

—Lo siento.—Dijo Ichigo sintiéndose mal por haberla metido en una situación comprometida por su culpa.—

—No me siento bien con usted pidiéndole este favor, pero ¿Que puedo hacer?—Pregunto mientras se mordía el labio avergonzada.— ¿Títulos como reservada fácilmente—plantada, no deberías hacer algo para arreglar mi reputación que ha caído al suelo?

—Are todo lo posible.—Dijo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.—Yo lo solucionare todo.

—Ese es el doctor Mizuiro quien ha sido residente durante años.—Le decía mientras lo señalaba con la cabeza.— ¡Su apodo es reportero, porque conoce todos los rumores y chismes en el hospital!—Dijo rápidamente mientras veía como el hombre se acercaba hacia ellos curioso.—Vamos vamos ve.—Dicho esto empujo a Ichigo hacia el.—

—¡H—hola Dr Mizuiro! —Dijo torpemente Ichigo mientras que Rukia se colocaba a su lado.—

—Ah..si.—Respondió Mizuiro confundido.—

—He oído mucho sobre usted de mi Rukia.—Rukia ladeo la cabeza viéndole sorprendida ''¿Mi Rukia?''.—

—Pero me pregunto ¿Que ha dicho acerca de mi la doctora Kuchiki?—Pregunto con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.—

—Oh, ella dijo que usted es mayor que ella, que da energía a todos con su personalidad!—Rukia se mordía el labio con fuerza sin poder creer las alabanzas que le estaba dando a ese hombre.—Ella dijo que incluso cuando esta cansada cada vez que te ve, recupera toda su fuerza.

—¿Huh?—Exclamo la morena viéndole incrédula ''Esto es demasiado exagerado''—

Mizuiro sonreía hacia ella viéndole avergonzado por tanto halagos.

—¿Que quiere decir ella? No es que sea un alimento.—Dijo soltando una carcajada y dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Rukia quien se sentía en ese momento apenada.—Esto es demasiado exagerado Dra Kuchiki.—Rukia le miro con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.—Ha sido duro para ti últimamente ¿no? El primer año suele ser el mas difícil ¡se fuerte!—Dijo levantando el puño haciendo que la morena y el Kurosaki hicieran lo mismo mientras se marchaba.—

Rukia miro al pelinaranja sonriendo contenta de que creyera su mentira.

—Todo parece ir bien.—Comento Ichigo mientras veía como el doctor se marchaba.—

—Mira hacia aya.—Dijo Rukia moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado viendo a lo lejos a una de las enfermeras.—Es la enfermera Lisa su apodo es la lengua larga.—Ichigo escuchaba atento a todo lo que decía.—Es mas curiosa que el Dr Mizuiro a hora ¡Ve hacia allá!—Exclamo autoritaria mientras lo empujaba y caminaba detrás de el.—

Ichigo torpemente camino hacia la enfermera quien al ver que se acercaba le miro con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

—Hola, ¿enfermera Lisa?—Pregunto mientras le regalaba una mueca provocándole un sonrojo.—

—Si, soy yo.—Dijo con una sonrisa viéndolos a ambos.—

—Rukia dijo que realmente tienes belleza.

—¡Dra Kuchiki!—Exclamo acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.—¿Donde esta el club? ¿donde hiciste la reserva?—Pregunto mientras que la morena fruncía el ceño fastidiada.—Quiero conocer ese lugar.—Dijo viendo a Ichigo sonrojada.—

—Creo que hubo un malentendido yo no soy esa clase de hombre.—Comento Ichigo mientras que la rubia le miraba confundida.—Además mi Rukia no necesita reservar a un hombre ella no esa esa clase de mujer.—Rukia le miro sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.—

—Oh...yo esto no sabia creo que realmente lo malentendí.—Dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio apenada.—Lo siento Dra Kuchiki.

—Ni lo menciones, no te preocupes.—Respondió rápidamente mientras veía como la enfermera hacia un gesto con la cabeza y se marchaba.—Una menos...

—¿Quien es el siguiente? —Pregunto alzando las cejas viendo como la Kuchiki lo tomaba del brazo arrastrando hacia el área de radiorafias.—

—Mire ese es el doctor Shinji.—Decía viéndole fijamente con cierto rencor, ya que el rubio era el que había comenzado con otros nuevos rumores sobre su persona.—Piensa que la reserva, la hospitalización, la cesta de flores y los regalos fueron planificados por mi.

Shinji se encontraba revisando algunas placas sobre su escritorio, cuando al levantar las vista los ve y con una sonrisa de costado comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola ¿Dr Shinji? —Pregunto Ichigo amablemente.—He oído que mi Rukia tuvo dificultades durante este tiempo.

—¡No,no! ¿Que tiempo duro?—Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido logrando que Rukia soltara una carcajada.—

—Por favor, permítenos comer juntos en algún momento, mi Rukia es realmente agradecida. —Dicho esto la apretó contra su pecho sonriendo como si fueran pareja logrando que la Kuchiki se incomodara.—Por favor continué con su trabajo.—Dijo Ichigo con una mueca, mientras que el rubio les veía incrédulo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.—

—S...si.—Asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a su labor.—

Rukia tomo del brazo a Ichigo llevándolo asta otra parte del hospital donde se encontraba el doctor Abarai regañando a unos internos.

—¿Esto es divertido?—Gritaba mientras caminaba en medio de la larga fila de internos que mantenían la cabeza gacha.—¿Acaso son estúpidos?

—Este es el jefe Abarai Renji.—Decía Rukia espiándolo detrás de una pared junto con Ichigo.—

—¿Debería de ponerte una bata de hospital y hospitalizarte? —Decía gritando a uno de sus internos para luego ver a Rukia e Ichigo a lo lejos, la morena rápidamente se escondió pero Ichigo dio un paso adelante sonriendole.—

En ese momento el pelirrojo recordó su primer encuentro con aquel hombre espantándose.

—¡Oigan yo los veré después!—Dijo señalando a sus internos mientras comenzaba a caminar apurado, lo menos que quería en ese momento era volver a ver a aquel hombre.—¡Maldición!

Ichigo se volteo a ver a la Kuchiki quien se acerco hacia el rápidamente.

—Shirosaki lo sostuvo a el por el cuello.—Comento lo sucedido bajando la mirada.—

Ichigo abrio los ojos impactado para luego ir detrás del médico.

—¡Oiga!—Le llamo Rukia viendo como este corría.—¿Por que esta trabajando tan duro?—Se pregunto metiendo sus manos dentro de su bata.—Asta el momento todo iba bien ¡Ichigo!

Ichigo corrió detrás del doctor quien casi corría por el pasillo viendo para su mala suerte como este le perseguía.

—Doctor Abarai.—Gritaba tratando de alcanzarle.—¡Espere!

—¿Que esta haciendo en este momento?—Pregunto Rukia tras de el.—¡Si haces eso, el sentirá mas miedo!

—¡Doctor Abarai! Espere tengo algo que decirle.

El doctor se detuvo en el final del pasillo acorralado viéndole con una mueca temblorosa en los labios.

—¿Que? ¿Que?—Pregunto mientras tragaba fuerte y le observaba dando pasos hacia atrás.—¡¿Que quieres de mi?!

Preguntaba mientras Ichigo se iba acercando mas y mas hacia el.

—No he hecho nada malo.—Comentaba sintiendo la piel de gallina chocando su espalda contra la pared.—

—No, usted no tiene...—Decía algo agitado por haberlo perseguido por todo el hospital.—

—Solo la hice preparar algunas tesis, solo tesis pero aparte de eso te juro...—En ese momento se callo viendo como el pelinaranja se arrodillaba en el suelo con la cabeza baja frente a el.—Pero...¿Que es lo que esta haciendo?

—Lo siento.—Decía mientras que Rukia le observaba desde lo lejos.—Ese día, bajo la influencia del alcohol cometí un gran error.—Era una pequeña mentira, lo sabia pero eran sinceras sus palabras de arrepentimiento, el no había sido consciente de los problemas que había causado.—Lo siento.

—¿Si? ¿Que?—Pregunto el pelirrojo arqueando las cejas.—¿Que dijiste?

—Cuando tomo alcohol me convierto en una persona diferente.—Decía mientras apretaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.—Debí haberme controlado a mi mismo, esa noche bebí demasiado lo siento.—Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.—Lo siento.

—Bueno, entonces...—Decía mientras se arreglaba la voz.—Si cometiste un error fue porque bebiste mucho alcohol, todos somos personas.

—Yo ...lo siento.

—Levántese, rápido.—Dijo rápidamente Renji ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.—

Rukia miraba todo lo sucedido sintiendo una extraña sensación de tristeza ¿Como era posible? ¿Por que una persona que parecía tenerlo todo sufría en soledad?

Rápidamente las palabras que el Dr Urahara le había dicho anteriormente vinieron a su mente.

 _{''Puesto que tiene que encargarse de las cosas que sus personalidades hacen_

 _ha estado luchando mucho el solo durante 11 años_

 _como si estuviera librando una batalla que nunca fuera a terminar.'' }_

—11 años sufriendo en soledad...—Murmuro mientras veía como Ichigo y Renji hablaban ya mas relajadamente.—

* * *

Mientras tanto cierto moreno se encontraba en su oficina ocupado en varios archivos de la empresa, aunque intentara prestar su atención a la gran cantidad de deberes no podía sacar de su mente lo que había sucedido la ultima en la reunión y lo que había visto de su primo, sabia perfectamente que no había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación Ichigo ese día en la reunión había sangre sobre su mano ''su sangre''

¿Como había sucedido aquello? ¿Que era lo que estaba ocultando?

—Me llamo jefe.—Dijo su secretario quien había entrado a su oficina hace unos segundos pero el no le había prestado atención.—

—¿Como va la búsqueda? —Pregunto mientras bebía un sorbo de su café sin sacar la vista de los archivos de la empresa.—

—Aunque todavía no hemos podido revisar todos los hospitales.

Kaien apoyo fuerte el vaso contra la mesa empapando su contenido sobre ella.

—He conseguido información muy interesante a través del teléfono.—Dijo rápidamente con temor ya que sabia de su fuerte temperamento.—

—Ah ¿Si? —Pregunto con ironía mientras levantaba la vista para verle.—¿Ya apareció algo interesante?

—Si en un hospital nadie ha recibido tratamiento recientemente en la sala de emergencias pero alguien reconoció la foto que lleve del Vicepresidente Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Porque motivo? —Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja curioso.—

—Parece que tuvo un escandalo con el psiquiatra del hospital.

—¿Un psiquiatra?

—Si, su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki dicen que es una residente de primer año pero eso no es todo, tuve un presentimiento y por eso contrate a alguien para investigar dicen que no hace mucho el Secretario Ukiatake quedo con la psiquiatra de ese hospital.

—¿El secretario se cito con la psiquiatra?

—Si según mi informante, uh parecía que no era la primera vez que se veían.

—¿Quien es el doctor con el que se esta viendo?

—Su nombre es Doctor Kisuke Urahara dicen que es un doctor muy famoso en el departamento de psiquiatras.

—Interesante.

* * *

Luego de haber aclarado todos los malentendidos que Shirosaki había cometido, Rukia lo llevo asta el área de descanso donde se sentaron sobre unas bancas que habían en el lugar, no muy a lo lejos había una maquina de café, así que sin preguntárselo fue rápidamente y compro dos uno para ella y uno para el en modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, sabia que no era su culpa pero no había nadie mas que pudiera solucionarlo.

—Aquí tiene muchas gracias.—Dijo Rukia entregándole una bebida caliente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.—Me he librado de una buena gracias a usted.

—No es nada, bueno en cualquier caso todo ha pasado por mi culpa.

—Ah, por cierto, antes hizo usted una gran actuación.—Dijo Rukia dándole un codazo mientras que Ichigo se pasaba la mano por la nuca algo avergonzado.—Ah, por cierto, usted dijo que quería preguntarme algo, pregunte le responderé de buena gana, ya que se ha esforzado tanto.

Ichigo la observo por unos segundos tratando de formular la pregunta en su mente, sin saber como comenzar con aquello.

—¿Es posible que...cuando conoció a Shirosaki el le pidiera un favor a usted?

—¿Un favor? —Repitió Rukia pensando.—Un favor...

 ** _Pov Ichigo_**

 _Si Shirosaki se acerco a Rukia, que es una doctora seguramente lo hizo para deshacerse de mi._

—Oh, si me pidió un favor.

—¿Que tipo de favor? —Pregunto interesado mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.—

—Me pidió que fuéramos a tomar algo.

—¿Te pidió que tomaras algo con el?—Pregunto incrédulo ya que sabia bien los gustos de Shirosaki y no podía creer que se lo pidiera a ella, no es que no fuera bonita pero no estaban en sus estándares el siempre elegía mujeres mas ''proporcionadas''.—

—Si.

—¿Y que hizo entonces?

—¡No te muevas! —Exclamo señalándole con el dedo, provocando que el pelinaranja le mirara sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba.—Eso fue lo que le dije y el extrañamente no se movió.

—¿Shirosaki hizo lo que usted le ordeno?

—Si, al principio si pero después me dijo que parara porque no era divertido.

Ichigo se quedo unos segundos pensativo, algo confundido.

—¿Por que? —Pregunto Rukia viéndole.—¿Que ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No hay ningún problema, es solo un poco raro.—Respondió mientras se tocaba la nuca.—Shirosaki nunca acataría las ordenes de nadie.

—Ah, solo fue esa vez después hizo lo que quiso.

—Aparte de eso, ¿Le pidió algún otro favor?

—¿Otro favor?—Pregunto viéndole.— ¿De que tipo?

—Algo como que le pidiera que hiciese algo como doctora.

—Eh, de ninguna manera, Shirosaki ni siquiera sabia que soy doctora.—Dijo Rukia mientras recordaba lo sucedido.—Aunque dijo algo que me pareció extraño...

—¿Que cosa?

—Que el y yo podríamos tener un mal destino.

—¿Esta segura de que dijo eso? ¿Que ustedes dos podrían tener mala suerte? —Pregunto asombrado, sintiéndose cada vez mas y mas confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Shirosaki.—

—Si, mas bien parecía que estaba decepcionado al ver que yo era doctora.

 ** _Pov Ichigo._**

 _Si no se le acerco por ser doctora entonces ¿Por que?_

En ese momento lo que dijo Urahara vino a su mente como un relámpago.

 _{Aunque dijo algo sorprendente, dijo que encontró a su primer amor.}_

¿Y si Miyako no es su primer amor y lo es Rukia? —Pensó viéndola.—

—¿Que ocurre?—Pregunto sintiéndose observada.—¿Es algo extraño?

 _''¿Entonces esa noche en el club, no fue la primera vez que la vio?_ ''—Se pregunto tratando de entender que era lo que quería Shirosaki de ella.—' _'¿Pero entonces cuando pudieron verse por primera vez?''_ —Se pregunto tocándose las sienes.—

Rukia le miro preocupada, notando extraño su semblante.

—Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Rukia.—Dijo viéndola fijamente.—

—Si.

—¿Puede ser que antes, yo...digo, ¿Se encontró con Shirosaki antes?

—No, lo vi por primera vez en el club.

—¿Esta segura?

—Creo que si

Ichigo la agarro del brazo.—Por favor míreme atentamente, ¿Hubo alguna vez en la que nosotros nos encon...

En ese momento una voz hizo eco en su cabeza, conocía perfectamente esa voz era la voz de Shirosaki.

 _{—Me haz llamado.—Dijo Shirosaki mientras que Ichigo veía fijamente el espejo a poca distancia de el donde se reflejaba la figura de Shirosaki.—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.—Decía con una sonrisa llena de tristeza en sus labios.—}_

—Kurosaki ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto viendo que se había quedado viendo a la nada.—¿Que esta mirando? —Ichigo dejo de mirar el rostro de Shirosaki y la miro detenidamente.—¿Que ocurre? ¿Es un síntoma?

Ichigo volvió a mirar hacia el espejo y Shirosaki ya no estaba, miro hacia ambos lados mientras que la morena le veía preocupada.

—Espere aquí, iré a buscar un tranquilizante.

Cuando estaba apunto de levantarse Ichigo la agarro por los hombros.

—Rukia, escuche lo que tengo que decir, de ahora en adelante, tiene que evitarme a toda costa si aparezco, escóndase.—Rukia le escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía, mientras que el no soltaba su agarre.—Si me acerco, huya...Si me aferro a usted, tiene que huir, si hace falta deme patadas o golpes . —Decía todo muy rápido y serio, ahora todo lo había entendido, la persona que Shirosaki amaba no era Miyako era Rukia, si estaba en lo cierto ella estaría en un gran gran peligro.—¿Entiendo lo que le digo?

—¿Por que ...debería hacer eso?—Pregunto titubeante sintiendo como sus manos la apretaban con fuerza.—

—Porque , no soy yo, es Shirosaki, el es muy peligroso.

—Podría no ser Shirosaki, si no usted Ichigo.—Dijo Rukia viéndole a los ojos.—

—No, eso nunca ocurrirá.—Dijo negando rotundamente, mientras que la morena bajaba la mirada.—Desde este momento, nunca voy a aparecer frente a usted.—Rukia volvió a verle sorprendida.—Prométame que hará lo que le pido.

Rukia frunció el ceño y le miro haciéndole frente.

—¿Siempre ha alejado a las personas de esta manera?

—¡Responda! —Grito exasperado no tenia tiempo para esa clase de juegos.—¿Lo entiende? ¡NO LO OLVI...—Se detuvo llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza.—

—Ichigo , ¿se encuentra bien?

Su respiración era rápida y el dolor en su cabeza era intenso.

—Espere aquí.—Dijo levantándose rápidamente.—

Rukia rápidamente corrió hasta la farmacia del hospital, al entrar se dirigió hacia uno de los gabinetes en busca de la medicina que aliviara el dolor que sentía Ichigo en ese momento, pero por mas que buscara en ese momento no lograba encontrarlas.

—Doctora Kuchiki...—Dijo una enfermera viendo como la misma rebuscaba nerviosamente el gabinete.—

—¿Donde esta el Loraepam y el Alprazelam? —Preguntaba mientras revolvía los estantes.—

—Ah, lo encontrare por usted...

—Ah...lo encontré.—Dijo mostrándole los frascos.—Gracias.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia el área de descanso pero al regresar el ya no se encontraba.

—¡Maldición!—Resoplo mientras sacaba su móvil de su bata y marcaba el numero de Ichigo.—Vamos contesta.—Murmuro mientras se mordía el labio sintiéndose preocupada, en el estado en el que se encontraba no era bueno que se marchara.—

Pasaron varios segundos asta que contesto su llamada.

—Si, soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Donde esta usted?

—¿Ya ha olvidado mi aviso?—Pregunto fríamente.—Recuerde que le dije que me evitara a toda costa.

—¿Como se encuentra? ¿Le duele la cabeza? —Pregunto haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos.—¿No tiene ningún problema respiratorio?

—No soy su paciente.

—Lo se pero ahora mismo usted necesita tratamiento.

—Usted no es mi doctora.

—Ya lo se.—Dijo Rukia apretando los dientes tratando de mantener la calma.—Puesto que no soy su doctora, le hablare como una amiga por el momento, venga al hospital, todavía no hemos acabado de hablar.

—Rukia.

—Si

—Yo no hago amigos.—Dijo Ichigo secamente, tratando de ser lo mas hiriente posible.—Yo no necesito amigos, lo diré una ultima vez o se esconde, o me evita o huye.

—¡Ichigo!

—Dentro de mi advertencia llamarme también esta incluido,no llame no le responderé, no responda usted tampoco, es peligroso,voy a colgar.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! —Decía Rukia escuchando el sonido seca de la linea.—¡Ah! ¿Por que es tan arrogante? Evitamos una bomba y escapamos del fuego juntos, tras haber escapado de situaciones de vida o muerte, ¿Como puede actuar así?

¿Cual es la cosa tan grande de tener personalidades múltiples?—Se preguntaba sintiéndose frustrada.—¿Es el una bestia bajo un hechizo? Si el es una bestia, ¡Entonces como la bestia debe recibir la ayuda de la bella! ¡La ayuda de la bella!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como se desahogaba.—

* * *

Ichigo mantenía la vista fija en la carretera pero su mente aun seguía en lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás, no podía olvidar el rostro de Shirosaki y lo que le había dicho ¿Porque tenia una sonrisa tan triste? ¿Porque había aparecido en ese momento?

—¿Que es esto? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Donde pude haber estado? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez.—¡Me estoy volviendo loco!¡Me estoy volviendo loco!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas apretando el volante con fuerza.—

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Espero les haya gustado**

 **Adelanto del próximo ¿Una nueva personalidad?**

 **Los veré en el siguiente dejen sus comentarios.**


	9. 9 Chappy

Capitulo **08**

 **Chappy**

 _Dos niños se encontraban saltando en medio de un enorme jardín lleno de flores, sobre una cama elástica. Una pequeña niña de quizás unos seis o siete años con largo cabello negro saltaba muy contenta con una sonrisa mientras que su compañero al igual que ella también saltaba pero al cual no lograba ver su rostro debido al sol que lo alumbraba. La pequeña se detuvo un momento para descansar viendo como el niño seguía saltando y cuando este aterrizo en la cama elástica ya no era un niño era un hombre._

 _La joven miro confundida al hombre que le miraba con ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa de costado junto con su cabello anaranjado revuelto._

 _Y decía._

— _Juega conmigo ahora._

En ese momento Rukia se despertó de golpe con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo su respiración acelerada.

¿Que era esa clase de sueño? y ¿Que hacia Shirosaki en el?

Una mano le acerco un vaso de agua la cual ella tomo sin chistar.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—No tenia una hace mucho tiempo.—Dijo rascándose la nuca dándose la vuelta viendo por unos segundos a Ashido aun adormilada para luego soltar un grito, logrando que el también gritara.—Oh, esto esto es ¿Un sueño?—Se pregunto mientras le daba una cachetada en el rostro.—¡¿Una pesadilla?!

—¡Duele!—Se quejo mientras se tocaba el rostro.—¡Te dije que duele!

—Ah, en serio.—Dijo la morena deteniéndose.—No parece que sea un sueño ¿Entonces porque estas sentado aquí?

—¿Entonces porque estas aquí acostada? —Pregunto el mientras le miraba analizándola.—¿No estabas en medio de ser hospitalizada?

—Fui dada de alta así que vine a trabajar.—Respondió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.—Es por eso que estoy sentada aquí.

—Tsk , entonces debiste haber llamado.—Dijo Ashido cruzándose de brazos.—¿Porque haces que una persona ocupada venga todo el camino hasta el hospital?

—¿Porque te estas quejando? ¿Acaso te llame?—Pregunto Rukia mientras le retaba con la mirada.—¿Te llame?—En ese momento su móvil sonó.—¿Hola? mama ¿Que hace aquí Ashido?

—Yo lo envié, le pedí que te trajera a casa.—Dijo Nanao mientras preparaba algo de te.—¿Porque crees? Es porque tu mama esta tan ocupada trabajando que no puede visitarte seguido.—Dijo frunciendo las cejas, escuchando lo testadura que era.— Quería que te sintieras mejor teniéndote cerca de mi y comiendo de mis comidas, sabes que se que las comidas de los hospitales no son muy buenas ¿Pero como es posible que ya hayas regresado a trabajar?—Pregunto alzando algo la voz, mientras que escuchaba su explicación.—Sin decirme nada, al menos lo hubieras consultado con tus padres.—Decía mientras se acercaba con la bandeja de te hacia su esposo quien se encontraba hablando con un hombre.—Entiendo de todos modos come bien y no vayas a ningún otro lugar y ven directamente a casa, esta bien cuelga.

Dicho esto colgó guardando su móvil dentro de su delantal, mientras aun no podia dejar de sentir preocupación después de todo era su única hija y debía de cuidarla mas que a Ashido, no es que no los quisiera por igual pero Rukia ya había pasado por demasiado últimamente.

—Lucen bien.—Decía Kyoraku mientras veía el gran encargo de los vegetales que le habían traído.—

—Por favor, tomen un poco.—Dijo Nanao mientras les ofrecía te.—

—Me lo beberé todo.—Dijo Ikkaku mientras agarraba uno de los vasos y probaba.—Ah...muy caliente.

Kyoraku soltó una carcajada mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

—A estos tomates no le faltan madurar un poco.—Dijo Nanao mientras los tocaba con sus manos.—

—¿De verdad?—Pregunto alzando una ceja mientras levantaba uno.—Desde su punto de vista quizás tenga razón pero eo no significa que sean de mala calidad.

—Después de escucharte decir eso, creo que tienes razón.—Respondió Nanao dándole una falsa sonrisa, después de todo Ikkaku era un viejo amigo y no tenia ganas de pelear con el.—

—¿Que dijo? ¿Le dieron de alta? —Pregunto Kyoraku por Rukia.—

—No es eso pero, ella dijo que ya había vuelto de nuevo a trabajar.

Kyoraku frunció el ceño bebiendo un sorbo de su te.

—¿Porque? ¿Estas triste?—Pregunto Nanao viéndole con una sonrisa burlona.—¿Te preocupa tu hija?

—¿A que te refieres con triste o preocupado? —Soltó tratando de ocultarlo, mientras veia hacia otro lado.—Ella debió haber vuelto a trabajar porque ella siente que puede, Obtuvo un 100% en su examen de colegio y fue a la escuela de medicina.—Comento jactándose mientras que Ikkaku escuchaba atento.—¿Y tu sigues diciendo que se acueste si esta candada? Solo creo que es una perdida, un desperdicio.

—No exageres.—Dijo ella dándole un golpe en el brazo.—Tu exageras cada vez que abres tu boca.

—Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe que Rukia obtuvo un 100% en su examen de colegio.—Comento Ikkaku mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.—

—Ves incluso el dice que tengo la razón, soy una persona que no dice cosas incorrectas.—Nanao sonrió de costado viendo como Kyoraku ladeaba la cabeza.—

—Ah, pero...¿a quien es que Rukia se parece que salio tan lista? —Pregunto Ikkaku curioso, ante su pregunta la sonrisa de Nanao se borro rápidamente.—

—¿A que tu te refieres quien ella se parece? ¡Ella se parece a mi!—Exclamo Kyoraku orgulloso.—

—Eso no es correcto.—Respondió Ikkaku sin creerlo.—

—Rukia se parece a mi.—Dijo Nanao viéndole fijamente con una sonrisa.—

—No estoy seguro.—Respondió el, tocándose el mentón.—No creo que se parezca realmente.

—¿Es de esa manera? Todos dicen que se parece a mi.—Volvió a decir Nanao.—

—Pero ahora que lo veo, no todos los miembros de familia se parecen.—Dijo Ikkaku mientras los observaba.—Una persona es bien inteligente y el otro odia estudiar.—Kyoraku se mordió el labio mientras que Nanao fruncía el ceño.—Son gemelos, pero no se parecen en nada, Si un extraño los ve ¿los llamaría hermanos biológicos?

—Estas hablando de una manera en realidad extraña.—Dijo Nanao comenzando a sentirse molesta por lo que estaba escuchando.—Si los hijos no se parecen a los padres, ¿entonces a quien se parecen? ¿Los hijos tienen que ser ignorantes porque los padres lo son?

—¿Porque estas actuando tan sensible? tranquilízate.—Pidió Kyoraku conociendo perfectamente su temperamento.—

—También ¿Solo existen los gemelos idénticos?—Pregunto Nanao viéndole fijamente con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Porque estas tan sospechoso si son hermanos reales o no? —Ikakku se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir.—Si no son hermanos biológicos, ¿Entonces me estas queriendo decir que mi esposo y yo tuvimos hijos separados y después los unimos o que?

—Solo lo dije en forma de broma.—Respondió Ikkaku tratando de defenderse, sin comprender su enojo.—

—Llévate esto.—Dijo Nanao mostrando los vegetales.—No puedo cocinar con estos vegetales de poca calidad.—Soltó dándose la vuelta marchándose.—

—¡Cariño! ¡Cariño!—Le llamo pero la misma ni se volteo.—Ikkaku, por favor entienda...algo le ha pasado a Rukia así que ella esta algo tensa ¡Oye cariño!—Le llamo entrando a la cocina viendo como Nanao se abría una cerveza y la bebía.—¿Porque estas actuando tan sensible hoy? —Pregunto mientras se la quitaba de las manos.—No es tu forma de ser.

—El siempre hace eso.—Dijo la morena mordiéndose el labio molesta.—

—No le hagas caso, sabes lo curioso que es.—Dijo Kyoraku tratando de tranquilizarla.—¿Porque estas tan molesta por esto?

—Pregúntale a otras personas para verificar si tienen vegetales que podamos comprar.—Respondió sin hacer caso a sus palabras, mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba en la cocina para lavar los trastes.—

—El dijo eso porque el no sabe.—Dijo siguiéndola viendo como lavaba los platos.—Es porque en no sabe, si supiera ¿crees que lo hubiera dicho?

—¿NO TE VAS A PREPARAR PARA EL NEGOCIO?—Le grito dándose la vuelta enfadada.—

* * *

Ashido y Rukia buscaron una mesa en la cafetería del hospital, lejos de sus compañeros chismosos y donde podían hablar mas a gusto sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido y al cual no le encontraba sentido alguno.

—¿Trampolín? —Pregunto Ashido extrañado.—

—Sabes, esa cosa redonda gigante en la que brincas y saltas.

—Yo se lo que es, ¿Pero como es que aparece en tus sueños?

—No lose.—Dijo Rukia rascándose la cabeza.—Estaba jugando con un niño, en uno de esos.

—¿Quien es ese niño?

—Pensé que eras tu.

—Así que mi hermanita sueña conmigo ¿Acaso alguien me extraña?—Dijo con tono burlón recibiendo un codazo de parte de la morena.—¡Oye!

—No pude ver la cara así que, no se quien realmente era.

—Así que , si tratamos de organizarlo, en tus sueños aparecías que tenias como 7 años.—Comento mientras que Rukia asentía con la cabeza.— Y estabas saltando en el trampolín con un niño mas o menos de tu edad pero fue tan vivido como si realmente hubiese sucedido.

—Quizás, ¿Tu no lo recuerdas? —Pregunto Rukia sintiéndose afligida por el sueño.—¿Cuando eramos niños, no había un trampolín en el patio? ¿No tienes recuerdos de haber jugado conmigo en el?

—Espera un minuto, estoy pensando.—Dijo Ashido tratando de recordar.—

Mientras a lo lejos eran observados por personal del hospital.

—¿Quien es ese hombre? —Pregunto Mizuiro mientras los espiaba.—

—Vaya, ¿nuestra doctor Kuchiki esta vinculada a otro hombre, hoy?—Comento Lisa viendo con una mueca de costado la situación.—

—Inesperadamente, la doctora Kuchiki es una mujer seductora.

—El no es su hombre, el es su hermano.—Dijo esta vez Keigo.—Su hermano gemelo.

—El no es su hermano, cuando los vi antes en el cuarto de descanso, su mirada hacia la Doctora Kuchiki mientras ella dormía, era la mirada de un hombre.—Comento esta vez Riruka.—

En ese momento los tres voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

—Señorita Riruka.—Exclamo Mizuiro mientras que la misma les sonreía.—¡Atrapenlá!

Dicho esto la pelirosa comenzó a correr siendo seguida por ambos doctores...

—Ah, todavía, faltan pistas.—Dijo Ashido aun sin poder recordar nada.—¿Había algo mas que fuera especial? Si habia otra persona, ademas de ti y el niño.

—¿Otra persona?

—Si ¿La había? ¿Quien es ? ¿Quien? —Pregunto apoyándose sobre la mesa viéndola de cerca.—¿Quien?

Rukia se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otra parte, sintiéndose algo incomoda de hablar de Shirosaki con el.

—Es una persona que no conocerías incluso si te lo dijera.

—Así que es un hombre.—Soltó comenzando a reír para luego verla serio.—Ah, quizás ¿tuviste un sueño erótico? ¿Comenzando de manera inocente y se transformo en erótico?

—¡Olvídalo! —Dijo apunto de levantarse.—

—Dime ¿Quien es? —Pregunto agarrándola del brazo.—

—Ya te dije que es una persona que no conocerías incluso si te lo dijera.—Respondió volviendo a sentarse.—

—¡Dijiste que lo interpretara desde el punto de vista de un escritor! Tengo que saber que clase de hombre es, para que yo pueda saber las razones detrás de esto.—Respondió sintiendo como su curiosidad podía mas que sus ganas por ayudarla.—Necesito saber si el sueño es uno sin sentido o es parte de un recuerdo real.

Rukia le miro soltando una carcajada.

—¿Estas jugando a ser psiquiatra conmigo ahora?

—¡Vamos, hermana!

La morena se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, dudando si contarle sobre lo sucedido para luego soltar un suspiro.

—El hombre que apareció, me dijo que yo le gustaba.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos.—Dijo sin creerlo.—Eres una maníaca culta, viendo que tus gustos son únicos.

—¡Olvídalo!

—¿Como es que el vino a ti?

—No entenderías incuso si te lo dijera.

—Un hombre conoce bien a los hombres.—Respondió Ashido frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo como no le gustaba nada aquello.—Si escucho como ese hombre coqueteo contigo veré si esta siendo sincero o solo quiere engañarte.

—¿En verdad? —Pregunto inocentemente Rukia.—

—De verdad, Así que cree en tu hermano y dile de inmediato

—Un comentario.

—¿Un comentario? ¿Que dijo?

Rukia suspiro y prosiguió.

—''Me llamaste, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, ahora juega conmigo''—Ashido se removió en su asiento y se revolvió el cabello con las manos.—¿Que esta mal? ¿Significa algo malo?

—¿Tienes la certeza que no te vas a impresionar?—La morena asintió dándole toda su atención esperando su respuesta.—Dime palabra por palabra, yo te las traduciré.

—Tu me llamaste

—Tu me enviaste una señal.

—Hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás.

—Solo un tiempo atrás.

—Ahora juega conmigo.

—Ahora, ven a un hotel conmigo.

Rukia se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a zarandearlo por la solapa de su abrigo.

—Muérete, muere, muere largo lárgate.

—¡No estas aceptando la verdad en este momento!—Grito Ashido tratando de soltarse.—¡RUKIA!

—Vete, vete, solo vete.—Dijo Rukia soltándolo pasando de su lado.—

—Ah ya recuerdo el trampolín.—Dijo Ashido mientras se levantaba de su asiento.—

—¡Enserio!—Exclamo Rukia volteando a verle ilusionada.—

—Sabes el vecino que nos lo prestaba y lo sacábamos afuera para jugar con el ¿No lo recuerdas?

Rukia se quedo pensativa.

—Estoy en lo correcto, es así no hay duda de ello.—Dijo rápidamente, soltando una risa nerviosa.—Ese niño es... ¡Nadie mas que tu genial hermano!—Exclamo ganándose un golpe.—¡Oye!

—¿Te inventaste esa memoria para burlarte de mi?

—¡Como te atreves! Yo jamas me burlaría de mi querida hermana.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo sentirse ofendido.—Ademas viendo su mala elección de palabras, el es un estafador, seguramente el va a pedirte que compres algo después el va a pedirte si quieres cualquier...

—¡Vete!—Le grito agarrándolo del cuello.—¡VETE rápidamente! ¡Vete!

—Bien me voy.—Exclamo soltándose comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor para luego darse la vuelta y guiñarle el ojo.—

Rukia se quedo viendo como su hermano se marchaba mientras que el se subía al ascensor y la veía con una sonrisa.

''Solo ¿Que tipo de mocoso es ese?—Se pregunto Ashido sintiéndose por alguna razón molesto.—El chico quien esta sacudiendo el corazón de mi pequeña hermana.''

—Pero no pienses en eso...nuestra niñez y el chico sacudiendo tu corazón.—Susurro viendo como Rukia movía su mano desidiendose.—¿Has empezado a estar cansada del hermano, ¿quien cuida de ti y sus sentimientos?

Rukia al ver que se marcho dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

—Llamarlo estafador es demasiado, el no es esa clase de persona.—Se dijo a si misma, tratando de auto convencerse.—Bueno olvidemos esto...—En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar.—¿Hola?

—¿Es Rukia?

—Si.

—Soy el secretario de Ichigo Kurosaki, Jushiro Ukitake.

—¿El secretario de Ichigo?

—¿El esta con usted?

—No, el vino ayer y luego se marcho , tal vez ¿le paso algo a Ichigo?—Pregunto sintiéndose preocupada, ya que la ultima vez que lo había visto no se encontraba muy bien.—

—Después de que fue a reunirse con usted ayer, no he sido capas de conseguir contactarme con el.

—Entonces ¿esta diciendo que el esta perdido?

—Es difícil llegar a una conclusión, así que no esta con el actualmente, si le llama contácteme a este numero inmediatamente.

—Si.

—Si, discúlpeme entonces.—Dijo Ukitake sintiéndose desanimado cortando la llamada, al darse la vuelta noto la presencia de Kaien quien le miraba desde la entrada con los brazos cruzados ¿Acaso abría escuchado toda la conversación?.—

Kaien quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación, se acerco lentamente hacia el peliblanco.

—¿Cuando llego presidente? —Pregunto Ukitake algo nervioso.—

—Tenia algo que discutir con el antes de la reunión.—Dijo mientras le veía fijamente.—Pero el no ha venido a trabajar aun.

—En la mañana se fue a una reunión...parece que le esta tomando mas tiempo de lo esperado.—Mintió viendo como Kaien alzaba una ceja.—Si es urgente ¿Debo llamarlo?

Kaien permaneció en silencio y se dio media vuelta mientras que Ukitake se maldecía por dentro dándose cuenta de que el sabia que mentía.

Al salir de la oficina de su primo, Kaien se quedo pensativo sabiendo que algo le estaban ocultando.

—Este mocoso esta haciéndome preocupar cuando estoy ocupado.—Susurro mientras sentía como su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo, para luego atender la llamada.—Si, padre.

—¿Como esta Ichigo? ¿Se esta justando a su nueva vida?

—¿Por que esta hablando sobre el hijo de alguien mas después de llamar a su ocupado hijo? —Pregunto Kaien frunciendo el ceño.— Me pone celoso.

—La reacción de el en la reunión de la junta directiva no es mala, debe haberles dado una buena primera impresión.—Dijo su padre con tono serio.—Sera un campo de batalla sin el estallido de un arma, la elección es en tres meses.

—¿No esta muy determinado, padre?

—He estado preparado para esta pelea por 20 años, pensando en su abuelo, un co-propietario quien tiene derecho fue sacado de ahí injustamente.—Dijo con tono lleno de enojo.—Estoy planeando en tener todo el Grupo Kurosaki, tu y el batallaran el uno contra el otro.

—No se preocupe, sabe que no me gusta perder.—Respondió Kaien con una sonrisa en los labios.—

—No lo veas como menos, El es aun un linaje del presidente Isshin Kurosaki esa sangre la cual puede traicionar a su joven hermano, cuando el no lo necesito.

—Entonces debo de prepara un arma.

—Es bueno si la preparas ¿Tienes algo contra el?

—No estoy seguro pero parece como que tengo algo.—Comento mordiéndose el labio inferior.—Debo confirmarlo antes.

* * *

Luego de la llamada de Ukitake, Rukia no había podido quedarse tranquila por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo y en donde se podría encontrar en este momento. La ultima vez que lo había visto no se encontraba en muy buen estado mental, sabia que había sido su error el haberlo dejado ir pero ¿Que podía hacer para ayudar a alguien que no quería ser ayudado?

—Es mi culpa.—Dijo la Kuchiki viendo como Urahara la escuchaba con atención.—Debí agarrarlo a el no importa que cuando entendí la señales de advertencia, no debí haberlo dejado por si solo.

—Pensar sobre su condición fue antes que lo dejaras.

—No había problema,hasta antes de que el nombre de Shirosaki fuera mencionado.

—Shirosaki.—Repitió Urahara con algo de interés.—

—Si, el me pregunto si algo paso entre el y yo.—Comento Rukia, mientras veía como el rubio se levantaba y se preparaba algo de café.—Le dije que no había nada que pasara y entonces me pregunto si tal vez Shirosaki me pidió un favor a mi como doctora.

—¿Un favor como doctora? —Pregunto recordando lo que le había echo anteriormente a el en una de sus crisis.—¿Incluso pregunto eso?

—No, Shirosaki no sabia que era doctora,es extraño Delirio o alucinaciones están cercas de la esquizofrenia, mas que D.I.D ( **Desorden de identidad)** —Urahara se mantuvo en silencio.—

—Si mi sospecha es correcta, seria Co-Conciencia.—Respondió Urahara mientras se sentaba en su sofá.—

 ***(Co-Conciencia= Una situación donde la personalidad principal es consciente de la alternas personalidades hacen su aparición.)**

—Entonces ¿Ha tenido esos síntomas antes? —Pregunto sintiéndose preocupada Rukia.—

—Durante muchos tratamientos nunca paso una vez.

—Entonces, ¿por que esos síntomas de repente?

—Si se vuelve fuerte después de la co-conciencia, aparecerá al mismo tiempo como su dueño y controlara las acciones de su dueño.—Dijo serio Urahara mientras observaba la reacción de la morena.—En el peor escenario, puede controlar todo de su conciencias y acciones.

—¿Esta diciendo Co-conciencia puede conseguir liberarse del duelo de la personalidad?—Pregunto abriendo los ojos en grande sin poder creerlo.—Entonces, esa persona esta en serio estado de peligro ¡justo ahora!

—Cálmate.—Pidio Urahara mientras trataba de pensar.—No podemos solo ver la co-conciencia como algo peligroso, Algunas veces tratar las otras personalidades junto con el ayuda Y antes de escuchar cualquier cosa de su personalidad, no podemos concluir nada. —Rukia suspiro afligida.—Pero una cosa es segura sus personalidades fueron afectadas por algo...por eso una batalla entre el dueño y las co-conciencias ha empezado.

Rukia apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose enojada con ella misma sin saber como poder ser de ayuda.

—¡Maldición!

* * *

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe, todo a su alrededor se encontraba a oscuras solo escuchaba un pequeño sonido como si fuera de una caja musical que sonaba una y otra vez, en ese momento una puerta se abrió dejando que la luz del exterior lo alumbrara, Ichigo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que abrazaba con fuerza un enorme peluche de conejo el cual lo lanzo lejos sintiéndose asustado, toda la habitación se encontraba deteriorada y húmeda por todo el lugar habían varios juguetes rotos y despedazados.

Cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar sentía como su corazón se estrujaba y un enorme miedo lo atormentaba, su respiración cada vez se hacia mas dificultosa, estaba apunto de levantarse del suelo cuando en ese momento una sombra gigantesca y amenazante apareció, sin saber por que pero sin mirar se cubrió con sus manos la cabeza esperando lo peor.

En ese momento una voz le llamo.

—¿Vicepresidente?

En ese momento todo se hizo claro,Ichigo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en un lugar aterrador si no que estaba en el sótano de su abuela donde guardaban los vinos los sirvientes.

Con dificultad se levanto del suelo y trato de controlar su agitada respiración.

—Vicepresidente.—Le llamo nuevamente viéndole curiosa.— ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia delante aun aturdido por lo que había vivido para luego detenerse, sintiendo nuevamente como su respiración se agitaba al ver en el suelo un dibujo de un conejo el mismo que había visto en su alucinación y debajo de el escrito en grandes letras

 _I'M Chappy_


	10. 10 Miedo

**09**

Miedo.

Ichigo desvío la mirada del dibujo para ver a la mujer quien le observaba algo preocupada por su extraño comportamiento. Tratando de calmarse dio unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba la señora para poder hablar con ella.

—Su madre a venido.—Comento viendo como el Kurosaki parecía algo inquieto.—Esta cenando con Unohana-sama, debería de ir y dar sus saludos.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza para luego ver como la señora se marchaba con la botella de vino entre sus manos.

No se sentía muy bien como para ir a saludar a quienes tan solo empeoraban mas su situación, así que estaba decidido a irse cuando a lo lejos la voz de su madre capto su atención.

—¡Como puede hacerse la inocente!—Exclamo Masaki viendo como la madre de Kaien le miraba fijamente.—¡Fuiste tu quien no me saludo!

—¿Acaso un saludo es tan importante?—Pregunto Unohana viendo a Masaki con frialdad para luego ver a la madre de Kaien y decir.—Solo tenias que evitar la situación.

—¿Cree que no lo hice?—Pregunto alzando las cejas.—Ella me siguió.

—Cuñada ¿Por que omites lo que hiciste?—Preguntaba Masaki sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de ella.— ¿Te seguí por que quisiese hacerlo?

—Ella estaba gritando mientras yo llamaba a alguien en el campo como alguien sin educación.—Comentaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona.—Luego me siguió y me agarro del pelo.

—¡Oye!—Grito Masaki viéndole con los ojos en grande.—¡Me ignoraste! fuiste ruda mala desagraciada.

—Vio eso, ¿verdad?—Pregunto viendo a Unohana quien trataba de mantener la calma.—Esa mujer es de esa forma ¿Como puedo soportarlo?

—Esto enserio.—Grito tirando el contenido de su copa en su cara.—

—¿Que estas haciendo! —Grito Unohana viéndole fijamente, ya irritada por su mal comportamiento.—

—Tu eres una persona podrida, no hay nadie por encima de ti y si lo hubiese, te gustaría degradar a esa persona por debajo de ti.—Grito Masaki llena de odio hacia esa mujer que tanto quería degradarla.—

—¡MADRE!—Grito la mujer mientras limpiaba con la servilleta su rostro.— ¿Que es esa mujer? ¿Acaso es un ser humano?

—Tiene la rabia , no te vuelvas como ella porque has sido mordida, deberías parar, también.

—Yo...no lo entiendo...¿Como puede dejar a una mujer como ella en nuestra casa?—Preguntaba sin poder soportar mas la situación.— ¿Que? ¿Tiene un hijo? Por ley, es el hijo mayor de Isshin.

—¿Como osas hablar de mi hijo de esa forma?

—Incluso para Kaien esto no esta bien, incluso si ella es la mitad de buena que Hisana quien falleció.

—¡He dado a luz a mi hijo!—Grito Masaki sintiéndose ofendida.—¿¡Por que sigues convirtiéndolo en el hijo de HISANA!?

—¿Por que siguen hablando de una persona muerta? —Pregunto Unohana viéndolas a ambas con frialdad.—No despierten a una persona que esta en el cielo.—Dicho esto Unohana se levanto de la mesa seguida por las dos mujeres.—Empaca tus cosas y sal, toma a tu hijo y váyanse.

—¿Esta el...profundamente dormido? —Pregunto mientras se sentaba Masaki.—No lo se, Ella murió después de pensar, ''no fue una vida mala'' o si ella murió pensando ''esperemos y veremos'' y se trago sus lágrimas.

—Esa boca.—Dijo Unohana sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella.— ¿No puedes cerrarla?

—No puedo dejar esta casa, madre.—Dijo con descaro Masaki mientras levantaba la mirada para verle.—Como puedo confiar en mi propia boca e irme de aquí? Yo soy una bomba de relojería cuando bebo.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

—Lo recuerdo todo.—Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y miraba hacia un punto lejano.—Todo lo relacionado con el grupo Kurosaki, una verdad horrible que no es conocida por el mundo. ¿No es difícil deshacerse de algo como yo sigilosamente? Es cierto, pero si Ichigo averigua lo que le sucedió a su madre ¿no hará nada?—Pregunto mientras ambas mujeres le escuchaban.— Cuando recupere su memoria, mucha gente saldrá herida. —Soltó una carcajada.—¿Tengo la rabia? si, si lo sabe , entonces por favor no juegue conmigo, puede resultar mordida.

Dicho esto se levanto y camino hacia la salida pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ichigo quien le miraba fijamente.

—H...hijo.

Ichigo la tomo de la mano y sin decir palabra alguna la arrastro asta los jardines de la mansión.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Oye suelta! ¡Duele!—Ichigo le soltó y se dio la vuelta viéndola fijamente.—¿Cuando viniste hijo? Deberías haber llamado ¿Que pasa?

—Mama.—Dijo serio, mientras que su madre le veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.— ¿Cual es el secreto que conozco?

—Secreto ¿Que secreto?—Pregunto borrando su sonrisa automáticamente.—

—La cosa que sucedió en el Grupo Kurosaki, el secreto que el mundo no conoce.—Pregunto sintiéndose impaciente.—Lo olvide, pero ese recuerdo que herirá a mucha gente cuando lo recuerde algún día, sabe de que se trata todo ¿verdad?

—¿Eso? Ah, eso es todo una mentira ¡Una amenaza!—Dijo Masaki mientras movía su mano.—Has visto todo el maltrato por el que he atravesado en esta casa,solo puedo respirar si conozco un secreto que no existe.—Comento sonriendo de costado.—Entonces puedo divertirme mientras vivo.

—No es algo que salio porque si.—Dijo nuevamente sin poder creerle.—Hay algo.

—Toda familia tiene secretos y debilidades, Solo es una estrategia que invente por ti.—Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.—Mi hijo, escuche que estuviste increíble en la reunión de la junta directiva,lo has hecho bien, realmente bien.—Comento dándole un abrazo para luego soltarlo y verle a los ojos.— Así que de ahora en adelante no piense en otra cosa, esa anciana, es un tigre sin dientes no tiene solución aparte de ti no importa lo que diga la gente tu eres el sucesor del grupo Kurosaki.

Ichigo la miro por unos segundos antes de mancharse sin decir mas.

Sabiendo que en el fondo su madre algo le ocultaba y eso era algo que le dolía.

—¡Oye! ¡Ichigo!—Le llamo pero este en ningún momento se volteo.— ¡Come y después márchate!

* * *

Ls cosas no iban nada bien, todo se estaba saliendo de su control, Ichigo abrió la puerta de su auto y se sentó en su asiento apoyando su cabeza contra el mismo tratando de controlar sus emociones pero era tan difícil cuando tu propia familia te ocultan cosas que quizás son clave para la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

¿Quizás el por que se había transformado en esa clase de persona estaría en sus recuerdos perdidos?

—Se pregunto para luego sentir un dolor de cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse tomo su móvil y lo ojeo sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia de las cuales 29 eran de Ukitake y 35 de Rukia mas un mensaje los mensaje, sintiéndose curioso lo abrió.—

''No importa en que clase de situación este o con quien este nunca puede perder la consciencia.

No debe ser influenciado por nada y debe volverse fuerte''

Ichigo se quedo pensativo antes sus palabras para luego sentir como en su mano su móvil vibro, era una llamada entrante de Miyako pero tan solo decidió ignorarla para luego poner en marcha el auto.

Mientras tanto Miyako en el restaurante., veía con el ceño fruncido el numero de Ichigo en su móvil sin poder creer que el mismo no le respondiera, siempre lo hacia pero ahora no, eso era realmente inquietante.

—Siento llegar tarde la reunión termino tarde.—Dijo Kaien excusándose y sentándose.—

—Si crees que vas a llegar tarde ¿No es de educación cambiar la hora de la cita?—Pregunto Miyako viéndole con una ceja alzada, era notable que estaba molesta no solo por su tardanza si no por la indiferencia de Ichigo.—

—Gracias a ti estaba haciendo un montón de trabajo.

—Eres tan egoísta, nunca estas apenado.

—Eres tan amable siempre me perdonas.—Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.—

—Estoy apunto de morirme de hambre, pidamos primero.

—Si estabas con tanta hambre ¿por que no empezaste sin mi?

—Sera ¿por que te estaba esperando?—Pregunto viéndole molesta para luego tomar el menú y comenzar a ojearlo.—Iba a pasar algún tiempo con Ichigo, pero esta ocupado..

—Sigues usando a tu amigo de la infancia.—Comento viéndole interesado.— Cuando te embriagas, el es chofer, carga las cosas cuando vas de compras y cuando te enojas, te escucha ahora ¿lo utilizas incluso para pasar el tiempo?

—¿Alguna vez lo obligue? Lo hizo porque se sentía feliz, Intenta llamar, si todavía no a comido pídele que coma con nosotros.

—Desgraciadamente tu amigo de la infancia tuvo una ausencia injustificada.

—¿Que?—Pregunto viéndole asombrada sin poder creerlo.— ¿El?

—Si, no fue a trabajar.

—Kaien, ¿No crees que Ichigo esta extraño últimamente?

—¿Solo últimamente? —Pregunto con una mueca de costado con tono burlón.—Siempre pensé que era extraño,desde que era pequeño, Actualmente esta ocupado en citas.—Comento mientras tomaba el menú esperando su reacción.—

—¿Eh? ¿Citas? ¿Con quien? ¿Con la hija de quien?

—Oh, ¿que es esto? ¿Esta fuerte reacción?

—Incluso si el es parte del Grupo Kurosaki, si se enteran de las verdades acerca de su madre no querrían enviar a sus hijas.

—No es alguien que sea de una familia rica, ella es doctora.

—¿Doctora?

* * *

Ichigo llamo a Ukitake sabiendo que el mismo estaria preocupado por su desaparicion y lo menos que queria era eso, debido a que suficiente tenia con tener que hacer todo su trabajo por su culpa.

—Lamento hacer que se preocupe Secretario Ukitake.

—¿Donde esta hora?—Pregunto preocupado.— ¿Esta bien?

—Si, estoy bien afortunadamente no creo haber hecho un gran problema.

—Rukia estaba muy preocupada por usted.—Comento recordando la vez que la habia llamado.— ¿La llamo?—Pregunto esperando respuesta.—¿Vicepresidente?

—Lo siento, pero parece que no puedo llegar a la empresa hoy.—Dijo mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino.—Me encargue de cosas importante, así que no habrá mayores problemas, pero ¿Puede encargarse del resto?

—¿Que otra cosa esta mal?—Pregunto sintiéndose alarmado.— ¿Sucedió algo?

—A decir verdad...estoy en una situación peligrosa.—Comento con una mueca triste en el rostro.—

—Esta bien, pero por favor regrese estoy preocupado por usted.

—Primero debo de encargarme de un asunto.—Dicho esto corto la llama y marco el numero del Dr Urahara.—

—¡Ichigo!—Exclamo el rubio ante su repentina llamada.—¡¿Donde estas!? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto ya que hacia varios días que no sabia de el.—

Ichigo se quedo varios segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

—Hay cosas que no puedo explicar que me están sucediendo en este momento,yo...esta fue la primera vez que presencie personalmente una personalidad diferente con mis propios ojos, además...

Urahara se quedo sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso había dicho una nueva personalidad?

—¿Que estas diciendo que una nueva personalidad a aparecido? —Pregunto Urahahra asombrado.—

—No estoy seguro pero eso creo.—Dijo frunciendo el ceño sin poder recordar claramente la situación.— Fue sin duda la personalidad de un niño pequeño que no era Shirosaki, Min Ho , Zangetsu, Nova o Ririn.

—Tal vez, ¿has recibido una gran conmoción o hubo algo que pudo haberlo estimulado?

—No, no lo se.—Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante.— No hay nada de lo que este seguro, Estoy en un estado de confusión.

—Por ahora ven.—Pidió tratando de mantener la calma.—Vamos a escuchar los detalles después que llegues.

—Dr Kisuke ¿Me estoy...volviendo loco?—Pregunto sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con querer salir y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.—¿O me estoy...convirtiendo en un monstruo?

* * *

Mientras tanto cierto castaño se encontraba en su habitación viendo fijamente su mural, Ashido observaba detenidamente todos los recortes que tenia pegados en esa pared secreta que solo el sabia que existía.

En la misma habían varios recortes de diferentes personas adineradas y con mucho poder quienes estaban todos unidos por lineas de diferentes colores según sus conexiones pero la que mas llamaba la atención era la foto de cierto pelinaranja. Ashido se acerco y miro detenidamente todas las imágenes y escribió en el mural ' _'Los herederos en los que el mundo esta centrado''_ para luego taparlo nuevamente.

* * *

Ichigo salio de la regadera acomodándose una toalla en la cintura mientras se miraba en el espejo, en su cuerpo tenia un un tatuaje que Shirosaki se había echo y debajo de las costillas una cicatriz que se había ganado en una pelea también gracias a el.

Miro su móvil el cual nuevamente tenia llamadas perdidas de Rukia, sin notar como una mueca se formaba en su rostro al ver lo insistente que era la pequeña doctora.

En ese momento caminaba hacia la salida para ir a vestirse cuando algo en el espejo llamo su atención.

En ese momento al verlo vio a Shirosaki en el, quien le veía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¿Por que estas asustado?—Pregunto viéndole con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.—Si no, ¿Miserable? ¿En una situación difícil?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como la mano que sostenía su móvil temblaba.

—Si encuentras tus recuerdos perdidos, ¿Tienes la confianza para enfrentar ese dolor?

Ichigo apretó los dientes susurrando.

—Es una ilusión.

—¿Que vas a hacer con el descubrimiento de tus recuerdos perdidos ahora?—Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo su miedo.—Dime ¿Que es lo que aras?

—Es una alucinación, es un engaño, es una ilusión.

—Hay precios que pagar por cada verdad.—Comento mientras se mordía el labio.—No puedes manejarlo, así que escóndelo, al igual que tu , silenciosamente,simplemente vive así derrumbado, como si no estuvieras vivo.

—Cállate.—Dijo Ichigo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.—

—¿Recuerdas?—Pregunto viendo como Ichigo levantaba la vista para verle.—Incluso en ese momento, escapaste porque no tuviste el coraje para manejar el dolor y luche contra ese dolor en ves de ti ¿Entiendes? —Pregunto comenzando a elevar la voz.—¡Si no fuera por mi, tu! Ya habrías muerto por haber estado solo en la miseria pero ¿Como te atreves a llamarme falso?

—Cállate ¡Cállate! cállate. —Grito perdiendo el control y dándole un golpe al espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos.—

Ichigo en ese momento se observo detenidamente en el espejo viéndose así mismo dentro de el y a Shirosaki fuera.

—A partir de ahora el dueño de este cuerpo y tiempo soy yo.—Dijo Shirosaki mientras veía a Ichigo en el espejo, quien tan solo le veía asustado sin saber que hacer para evitarlo.—Porque...yo encontré a ese chico primero.

Dicho esto se marcho, tenia muchas cosas por atender.

* * *

Mientras tanto cierta morena se encontraba en la biblioteca preparando algunas tesis que le habían pedido para ese día, no era mucho el trabajo y por suerte Riruka se había mantenido en calma durante toda la tarde, pero aun así no podía evitar no poder sacar de su mente a Ichigo de quien no sabia nada desde varios días.

En eso tomo su móvil viendo los intentos fallidos de llamadas a Ichigo.

Recordando lo ultimo que le había dicho.

 _''No hago amigos, no necesito amigos''_

Dudo por varios segundos antes de borrar el nombre de Shirosaki para luego escribir Ichigo Kurosaki, después de todo ese era su verdadero nombre.

En ese momento su móvil vibro en sus manos al recibir un mensaje de su parte.

 _ **''Soy Ichigo regrese sin problemas**_

 _ **Lo siento por hacer que te preocupes**_

 _ **Estoy en la entrada del hospital ahora**_

 _ **Quiero encontrarme contigo por un momento.''**_

Rukia al leer el mensaje se paro rápidamente y con una sonrisa salio de la biblioteca en su busca. Corrió por medio hospital asta llagar a la entrada donde alguien la detuvo del brazo.

—Ichigo.—Dijo con la voz entrecortada viéndole varias veces ya que lo notaba algo cambiado, lucia un saco azul que le llegaba asta las rodillas junto con una polera negra que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello lo tenia desparramado dándole un toque rebelde y su mirada era ruda y audaz.—

—¿Ta has olvidado mi mirada? —Pregunto el mismo con un tono de voz muy diferente de lo habitual.—

—¿Shirosaki?

—Bingo.

Rukia lo miro de arriba hacia abajo viendo su conjunto y su cabello, sin dudas era el.

—Estas decepcionada porque no encontraste a la persona que estabas esperando.

—Entonces...¿fuiste tu el que bromeo con el mensaje?

—Necesitaba confirmar algo.—Dijo viéndola fijamente.—Ya eh terminado de comprobar,la carrera reinicia.

Dicho esto la tomo fuertemente de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espera Espera!—Dijo Rukia mientras era arrastrada asta el estacionamiento por el.— ¿A donde vamos?

Shirosaki tan solo se mantuvo en silencio y abrió la puerta del auto metiéndola dentro con cuidado para luego entrar y arrancar el auto a toda velocidad.

—¡Desacelera!—Grito Rukia sintiendo como las personas y los autos pasaban rápidamente por su ventanilla.—¡Dije que desaceleres!¡¿No puedes escucharme? ! ¡Deten el auto ahora!

—No me han dado mucho tiempo.—Comento Shirosaki sin desviar la miada de la carretera.—Es mejor deshacerse del equipaje que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Dicho esto acelero mas provocando que la morena se agarrara del asiento con fuerza.

Shirosaki sonrió con una mueca de costado ya que le causaba algo de gracia su actitud, pero por mas que gritara no se detendría.

Tenia algo que hacer con ella y no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba o era ahora o nunca.

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior**

 **espero que este les haya gustado**

 **los veo en el siguiente.**


End file.
